Senior Year: Rucas and Joshaya
by allaboutlove01
Summary: There was never a better group of best friends. Riley, Maya, Farkle and Zay enter their senior year ready until a mysterious cowboy from Zay's past enters their life and things start to happen they thought they would never have to deal with; broken hearts, lies, drama, trust issues, and broken friendships. Their perfect lives has never been more fucked up. RUCAS AND JOSHAYA
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

**Hi Guys. This is Senior Year and basically its about 4 friends (Riley, Maya, Zay, and Farkle) going through senior year with a new friend of theirs from Zay's past and things just start to stir up and go wrong. Give it a chance, I'm not the best at summary's and im also not the best at grammar so if you see any mistakes I'm so sorry im trying to work on that. This story consists of Rucas, Lucaya, Joshaya, Riarkle and maybe Zaya and Faya but this is a RUCAS AND JOSHAYA FANFIC so please review, fav, and follow. thank you**

* * *

Riley Matthews jumped out of her bed as soon as the alarm clock went off. Today was the day she has been waiting for. The first day of senior year. Although everyone else wasn't looking forward to this day she was. For some reason she liked learning, she liked her teachers, and she liked how every year she had the same classes with her best friend Maya Penelope Hart, and Her boyfriend Farkle Minkus. She loved how every 6th period she had dance class, she loved how the homework was easy. She loved everything about school.

"I hate my life." Maya groaned as she climbed through the bay window.

"Maya! Do you know what today is?" Riley asked.

"Yes I do. The first day of school."

"Aren't you excited?"

"No why would I be excited. Mean teachers, nasty lunch, a lot of homework, and another day watching my best friend and my other best friend flirt with each other."

"I'm sorry Josh let you down." Riley laughed.

"No its not funny Riley. I really had strong feelings for him."

There was something about Josh that Maya couldn't get over. She always thought she liked him because he was hot, and cool, but she knew it had a deeper meaning to it. She liked him since she was 14, and over the years she never even got a chance. He only comes over the Matthews for the holidays, and the last time he came over he brung a girl. Sydney.

Riley shook her head. "It was never gonna happen. You're 17, and He's 20, and He just got in a relationship with Sydney. Do you really think he's gonna dump her to date his nieces best friend who's in high school?" Riley asked.

Riley never understood. Probably because that was her uncle, and she always thought it was weird.

"Well that was kinda harsh Riley."

Since Riley always had Farkle she never really knew what Maya was feeling. Maya was always hurt when Riley told her she had no chance. Fine she didn't need Josh, but she needed someone there to make her happy just like Farkle does for Riley.

"I'm sorry. Let's just get ready. We're gonna be late on the first day!"

"Okay but promise that when we get to school don't be all lovey dovey with Farkle in my face. It makes me feel bad."

"I promise"

Riley and Maya met up with Farkle as soon as they walked on the school grounds. Riley promised Maya she wouldn't flirt with Farkle in front of her.

"Ladies." Farkle said.

"Ugh" Maya groaned.

"Hey Babe." Riley greeted Farkle.

"Wait." Maya stopped.

"What?" They asked.

"I don't wanna walk into this school. It's gonna ruin my whole day." Maya wined.

"Maya you have to go to school."

"Um no we don't. I'd rather watch you and Farkle make out for hours than go to this dump." She said.

"Come on Maya. There's only one more year left."

"But then I have to go to college."

"Am I gonna have to pull you up these stairs? We're gonna miss class. I don't want to miss a single word my dad says."

Maya gave her a strange look.

"What's wrong with you. You poor child"

In Maya's head school was awful. She thought it was a waste of time. Her mom, and Shawn always told her she needed to go to school to get an education, and later in life get a good job, and Maya's response was always how is learning math and drama gonna get us a good job?

"I don't get why you don't like school. Just ignore the fact that we have to do homework. You know I will always help you with that. Think about how we pretty much have every class together, think about dancing."

Riley Matthews, and Maya Hart were on the Cheerleading team. They usually learned hip hop dancing, but there wasn't a program for that. Only cheer, and it turns out their dance moves really helped out the team.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Maya sighed finally walking up the steps. They walked into the school just like they did last year. Nothing was new. They were used to it. They walked to Mr. Matthew's room which of course was Riley's dad.

"Hi Daddy." Riley said hugging her dad.

"How can you do that?" Maya asked disgusted with the two. If her dad worked as her teacher she would just go to a whole different school.

"What you mean say good morning to my dad?" She asked.

"Yeah. You're supposed to act like you have no idea who he is. That's just embarrassing." She said sitting in her seat.

"Good morning folks." Zay greeted them. Oh Yeah Zay. Zay was from Austin Texas. He just transferred here about a year ago. He was their other best friend. He fits perfectly into the group. He was the funny one, the one who was always cracking everyone up. Zay had something special about him. Once he came here a year ago they knew they were gonna be great friends, and now look. They are.

Every year there was the same people in every class. That's how they all had the same classes together. That's just how the school was, but there was something different. There was a new boy this year.

"Who's that?" Riley asked the group.

"Oh my god." Zay whispered to himself.

"What's wrong? Do you know him?"

The mysterious boy had cowboy boots, and a blue plaid shirt. He had dirty blonde hair, and He had his head down. He dressed just like Zay. He must was from Austin Texas too.

"Is he where you're from?" Riley asked.

"Oh my god." He whispered to himself again.

"So are you gonna sit there just saying oh my god? Orr are you gonna talk?" Maya asked.

"That's Lucas Friar. Yes he's from Austin Texas. Just like me."

"Were you really close to him?" Farkle asked.

"The closet. Tighter than me and Farkle are."

"Then what happened. You moved away right?"

"No I moved away after he moved away." He said.

"Okay so why did he move away and why did you move away?"

"Um well I don't know. H-he just moved away, and I moved away because I just wanted to..."

This was kinda strange. So they both just decided to move to the same place? And the gang felt like Zay wasn't telling them something. They wanted to push him into telling them more, but they didn't wanna bother him too much about it.

"Um okay...Are you gonna introduce us to him he's hot. Like really hot…" Maya said.

Once Riley heard that she got all excited. This was her chance to get Maya with a guy she would actually be attracted to, she could get over Josh and stop feeling all hurt inside.

"Yes! Yes! Please introduce us."

There was a huge pause before Zay could say something. The truth was he didn't know where Him and Lucas stood. Before Lucas left Texas they were all good, but when Zay was still in Texas one day Lucas came back to Visit his Grandfather and he was different. He ignored Zay the whole time he was there, In Texas Lucas used to get in a lot of fights, and No one really liked him. He was mean. So Zay stayed away from him because every time he talked to Lucas he would also get hate, so that's probably why Lucas didn't talk to him , and Once he left that was it. He didn't know if he would ever see Lucas Friar again.

"Can you guys just drop it?" Zay pleaded.

Maya Farkle and Riley were completely confused. All they asked if they could meet him. What's the problem with that?

"What did we do?" Riley asked.

"Stay away from him. I don't want you guys to get in this mess." He told them.

"What mess? Zay what are you talking about? Is there something you're not telling us."

"Look I don't wanna give away too much Information, but Me and Lucas aren't cool at all. I ignored him just to be liked and that was wrong, we were best bros I was supposed to stay by his side. But I don't think hes gonna handle it well. I don't think hes gonna ignore it and I definitely know he's not going to want to be friends. Lucas is… He's mean. He fights people, and he says some pretty cruel things, but he's not like this. It's not the Lucas Friar I grew up with and I don't know why he changed but I don't wanna get into it because for all I know he might...He might-"

"He might what Zay?"

"He might try to kick my ass also."

"No way Zay! No ones that mean." Riley said

"A Lot of people are that mean, we just don't let you see any of that stuff because you're just Riley. You can only see Happy things."

"Yeah whatever guys."

The bell rung, and all the students rushed to their seats. They all had their eyes on Lucas as he sat down. He didn't look so happy, he didn't look interested, and he knew that he was gonna have to introduce himself since he was the only new kid in the class.

"Good Morning Students! I'm glad to have another year as your history teacher!" Mr. Matthews greeted everyone.

"Good morning Mr. Matthews." They greeted back.

"It looks like we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

In Lucas's mind, he thought he didn't have to do anything. He didn't know these kids and he didn't wanna know these kids, he just wanted to get through a school year and be over. He didn't have to follow the teacher's stupid rules either, but he didn't wanna get in trouble on the first day so he stood up.

"Im Lucas Friar, and I'm from Austin Texas. " He stressed.

"Welcome Lucas Friar! Class how about you introduce yourselves. Let's start with Kimberly."

As they all introduced themselves, the gang waited until it got on them. They really wanted to know what would happen when he realizes his old buddy Zay is in the same class.

"Hey I'm Riley," She cheered,.

"I'm Farkle. Nice to meet you!"

"Sup. I'm Maya."

"Um...and I'm Zay…" He mumbled.

It went kinda silent after that. You could feel the tension between Him and Zay. Zay just sunk in his chair while Lucas looked at Zay with a whole bunch of hate.

"So who's gonna hit first?" Maya wondered.

"I'm trying so hard not to." Lucas growled.

"Wait I was just joking...You guys actually have serious beef?" Maya asked.

"Um what's going on here?" Mr. Matthews questioned.

"I have to leave." Lucas finally broke his gaze.

"What? Why? I'm so confused. What's happening. Where are you going?"

"I can't get in trouble today. I just can't. If I stay in the same room with him I'm gonna want to hurt him. So I'm leaving." He said as he grabbed his bag and left the room.

Riley was stunned. He actually did want to hurt Zay. This happened a while ago she would've least thought he would've left it alone right now. At least ignore it, but he actually wants to hurt Zay.

"This is gonna be a long year…" Farkle said.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid, Part 2

**Hi Guys. Im back with a new chapter of Senior Year. Basically there was only Lucaya in this chapter, but this is just the first part! Theres Rucas, Joshaya, Riarkle, and many more. Also excuse me for my grammar as I warn you guys again Im still new to this. Fav, Follow, and Review. Thank you.**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

Lucas had every single core class with them. When they got to dance and cooking that's the only break they got. He was a pain in the ass. He was difficult, and he didn't like to listen. Someone would say one thing to him and he would respond back with you're not the boss of me, and let's not forget the threats. He had every single class with them which meant he had every single class with Zay. He was looking for drama with Zay, and he wouldn't back off. The gang hasn't addressed him once. They didn't want to. The only person who wanted to was Maya because she thought he was cute, and then on the other hand Zay looked hurt with the whole situation. They knew something was up with him and they always had to check up on their best friend.

"Zay. What's wrong?, and don't you dare tell me nothing. I know you too well to fall for that." Riley asked.

"I feel horrible. It's my fault he hates me. I betrayed him just to make other friends." He told them, "listen guys I miss him, but I know I can't go up to him and just apologize. I should've did that years ago"

They all stared at Lucas while he was sitting at his desk. Of course all of the girls were around him, he had a pretty face. Golden brown hair, and he had the most gorgeous glistening eyes ever. Riley wasn't going to lie. She understood why Maya was already obsessed with him after only 3 hours of meeting him, but she still thought her Farkle was perfect and that's all she needed.

"What if he joins our little friend group?" Maya suggested.

"The hell are you crazy? You can't even walk up to him without getting yelled at." Farkle scoffed.

"Well. When he was my best friend he was funny, nice, and he was a lot of fun. He would fit perfectly in the group, but that wouldn't happen. It takes a lot for him to open up, and he barely gives people chances." Zay told them.

"Watch this." Maya said as she started to walk up to him.

The group panicked as they saw her walking up to him. What the hell was she doing? Sure he was just a teenager but a crazy one. She had no idea what she was doing.

"Hey Lucas. I'm gonna call you Huckleberry you know why? Well there really isn't a reason I'm just gonna call you." She explained. Maya never started out with a basic hi or hello. She always had to be extra and add some spice into it, and she's Rebel Hart. When she sees something she likes she's going to go for it no matter what.

"And I'm gonna call you short stack of pancakes cause you're short as hell. You can't even reach my damn shoulders." He striked back. Lucas was a dick for no reason, thats how its always been. That comment stung for a bit, but Maya didn't give up.

"Well sometimes "Huckleberries" are on top of pancakes if you know what I mean." She winked.

"Wow. Throwing sexual jokes out there already. If you're going to come and harass me by being all slutty like Lissy was doing then I suggest you leave now." He snapped.

"Lissy? You mean Missy."

"Yeah whatever. Can you go away. I'm tired all these bugs in my ear."

Did he really just call her a bug.

"Look dude. I just want to be your friend, and see where things take off from there." She simply said.

"I don't need friends, and I definitely don't need a girlfriend."

"I'm not trying to be a bitch...but a little love will straighten you out."

"Straighten me out? There's nothing wrong with me." He raged.

Her eyes widen.

"You don't even know me." He spit, "and whatever Zay is telling you is bullshit. Don't trust him. He might just turn on you just to get other friends. That's what he likes to do."

"Don't you miss him?" Maya asked.

"Ha miss what? A liar? A traitor? No I don't think so. Why are you even bothering me you need to go the hell away."

"Fine, but dont think I'm not ever coming back." She told him.

"Haha you don't want trouble"little girl"." He stated getting all tough.

Maya wasn't scared. She couldn't help but smile. She was just like him. She knew how it worked. You act all tough and scary so wont anyone bother you. You want that Rebel label, but inside you're as soft as a pillow. She knew how to shut him up. She probably knew him for only a few hours, but she already knew he wasn't going to hit a girl.

"Try me." She whispered in his ear seductively.

He fell silent after that. She smiled.

"Mhm." She smirked as she flipped her hair and walked off all sexy. She wasn't going to stop either. She knew how to deal with her men. She knew exactly what she wanted. He could play this little game, but she could defeat him if she wanted to.

"Damn Maya." Zay stammered.

"I told you I wanted it." She told him. She didn't play games.

The bell rung.

"I know how to get him, and I'm gonna get him. All of us need to have a little talk. Meet me at Topangas." She said as she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Talks

**Hey guys, Its me again with the 3rd chapter of Senior Year. This mostly has riarkle in it, but like I said theres still more ships to come. I want to warn you again for my grammar mistakes excuse them please, and please review, fav, and follow. Thank you**

 **Im going to answer some of my reviews now.**

 **Beatzlc: Smackle might come back, and a lot of things are going to shift around with the ships.**

 **Joshaya: Yeah Joshaya will come soon.**

 **Guest: Riarkle is in this chapter**

 **Isabel: There will be some Lucaya**

 **Rucas4life: Thank you!**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

It was almost here. Riley Matthew's 18th birthday. Everyone in the group was already 18. It goes Zay, Farkle, Maya and then Riley. Maya's birthday was around the first week of senior year, and Farkle's and Zay's were in the summer. Riley was always the baby. You also know what was on that day. Her and Farkle's anniversary. They've been dating since 7th grade. Riley was so happy to be in a long lasting relationship with him. Every year Farkle and Riley would have 8am to 9pm to themselves for dates, but then 9pm and under they all had to hang out and party because Zay and Maya also wanted to experience Riley's birthdays. Her birthday was on October 9th and It was September 23rd. Riley knew exactly what she wanted, and since she always told her best friend everything Maya knew what she wanted. She was surprised and all but Riley didn't want her to freak out about it. It was something she wanted to experience for a long time with him but never had the guts to ask. She walked out of her bathroom with a robe on. She had to wear something fantastic for their lunch date today. She was finally going to ask him. She stepped in her closet to find her blue Cut Out Shoulder Pleated Dress and her white adidas superstars. She wore a simple black choker, and wore golden bracelets with moon earrings. To top that off she put in the perfect messy bun Maya taught her to do. Farkle was obsessed with her outfit choices and she couldn't wait until he saw this one. It was chilly in New York today but she still wanted to wear a dress so they decided just to do the date at her house. While she was applying her favorite cherry blossom lip gloss on, she heard the buzzer ring. "Its Farkle." He said simply through the buzzer.

"Come up." She pressed.

When he came up, he gave her a big squeeze and a kiss on a cheek. Riley hated those. They didn't have any chemistry in their relationship. The longest they've kissed was for like 10 seconds and they've been together for almost 4 years, but that's okay. That's what she was going to talk about. Riley has always been an innocent girl, but her hormones were kinda strong, and besides that was her boyfriend. She could have those type of feelings and just be comfortable with it.

"Hey Smiley Riley." He greeted.

"Hey babe."

"Guess what's coming up? Our anniversary, and your birthday all in one. It's going to be another fun day like it always is."

"I know right. I don't even know what we should do on that day." She told him.

"Well how about we plan right now." He said shifting towards the couch.

"Well um that's actually what I wanted to talk about, and before Lunch please. It's been kinda bothering me."

"Yeah sure. You can tell me anything Riles."

She hesitated for a moment. She didn't want the conversation to be completely awkward, and she didn't want to sound all horny at the same time. She just thought it was time to talk about it, but now she's completely nervous.

"What are your feelings for me?" She asked.

What were my feelings for her? Farkle thought? What kind of a question is that?

"Well Riley I like you. Thats why were dating lol." He noted.

"Ugh this isn't going to work." She stressed.

"Riley whats going on? You can tell me anything remember?"

He was right. He was always there for her, and he always understood her. There was no reason why she should feel uncomfortable with this situation.

"Well for my Birthday and our Anniversary I want to go to the next level with you."

Of course Farkle did not comprehend. He had no idea what she was talking about. Farkle wasn't the sexual type. He never had sex on his brain, and he didn't think he had to. He literally thought she was talking about engagement.

"I know that we're turning adults and all, but I don't think getting married is the best thing right now?"

What the hell was he talking about?

"Lord my lord No Farkle I'm not talking about marriage Im talking about sexual activity."

He was completely blown by this. He was shook. He was bent.

"What?" He lowered his eyes at her, "you want us together in a bed humping each other?"

"I mean if you want to put it that way, but there's many other things we could do. It'll be fun Farkle come on."

"Things like what" He questioned.

"I can give you a bl-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE RILEY MATTHEWS." He yelled.

Riley smirked at how crazy he was acting. She expected this that's why she didn't want to get it out. She chuckled as she remembered Maya mocking about how he was going to react. She nailed it. She glanced back at Farkle as he was still panicking. To be honest she couldn't imagine them going to the next level. That's why she wanted to try it o-

"Waddup Niece" Josh walked in interrupting her thoughts.

Joshua Matthews. The 1st dude Maya Hart was in love with and probably still is. Also her uncle. Yes it's very weird but he is my dad's brother, and what a great surprise. Here comes sydney right behind him. Riley didn't have a problem with Sydney but Maya sure does, and Sydney reminds her of one of those evil bitches off of Mean Girls. She had a feeling about her, but she couldn't judge her just yet. She didn't know the girl.

"Hey Uncle Josh. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Look. I need to stay here for a while. I almost got kicked out of college for getting into a fight with my roommates." He told me.

"Omg why what happened."

"Well… We got drunk...and started being stupid I guess, and fought? I don't remember what happened. Everything was a blur yesterday. All I know is I woke up with a bruised arm and chest, and I was being yelled at by the workers."

"Why the hell were you drunk Josh?"

"Riley everyone gets drunk when they go to frat parties. You're just a senior you wouldn't understand."

"Ugh whatever. Just bring your stuff into my room, and you can sleep on the layout couch."

I was worried because Maya comes over everyday, and she sleeps over. If she's over here while he's over here she might just get hurt again, and I'm tired of my best friend being all depressed over boys, but I didn't have a choice. My parents were going to let him stay over anyways, and when Josh needed our help we were always welcome to help him.

"Thanks niece."

"But Josh can you keep it quiet. Me, and Farkle are having a date." I told him.

"No problem." He responded.

"One more thing. After our date is over, maya's gonna come over, and you better be prepared for what's going to happen next."


	4. Chapter 4: Face to Face

**Hi guys, its me with the 4th chapter of Senior Year. I would like to warn you about my grammar mistakes once again like I always do, and something I forgot to mention was I do not own Girl Meets World. People already know that, but I guess its just a good thing to say it. Anyways Review, follow, and fav. Thank you**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

Maya Hart walked in the Matthews's house to the call that Riley was done with her date with Farkle. It was a good day for the blonde teen. She never really got any of those either. Maya always loved the chilly rainy days. She thought it was peaceful, and she liked having those peaceful moments to herself. On those days, she thought a lot of stuff through. Most of it was about her happiness, and how she felt with the whole Lucas situation. The problem was Maya knew she would get hurt. She didn't like that at all, but at the same time she didn't know. She only feels that way because Josh rejected her in a harsh way. Maya no matter how old you are, no matter how old I am I will never like you he told her straight to her face. She still remembers that day. She was Rebel Hart so she went to his dorm room, and told him how she felt right in front of his friends. Everyone laughed including him, and she acted like she didn't care. She couldn't show emotion, and she didn't want to. She didn't want to show weakness. After that she still told herself she loved him, and after a few weeks she finally asked herself what the hell was she doing? Now she's stronger, and knows how to control herself around Josh, and that's a good thing because now she was looking right in his eyes.

"Hey Maya!" Riley greeted as she closed the door behind her.

"Waddup." She said quickly, glancing away from Josh.

No emotions, no love, no feelings. No emotions, no love, no feelings. She repeatedly told herself. He was with that girl again she thought to herself. That girl who laughed at her in the dorm. The girl that he brings every single fucking time he comes over. But Maya Hart couldn't let it get to her anymore. She just sat on the arm chair only a few feet away from Josh and Sydney and didn't say one word. She could see all of them looking at her from the corner of her eye as if something was going to happen. That made her uncomfortable as hell. As she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and cleared her throat she pulled out her phone and started to text Zay.

"Well Hello to you too." Sydney nagged in the bitchiest way possible.

Maya didn't say anything. Josh betrayed her, and Sydney was the reason why. He knew exactly why he said what he said because his little frat friends was there, and his new drop dead gorgeous popular girlfriend was there also. Well it doesn't matter, and it's not an excuse. Maya will never forgive Joshua Matthews, and She won't even want to talk to him until he does the right thing and at least apologize.

"So Um Riley there's this party for Seniors at Ben's house. Farkle and Zay are going, and I heard Lucas Friar was going to be there." She exclaimed ignoring Sydney.

"You only want to go there because Lucas is going to be there don't you?"

"Yes yes yes, and I really need you to come with me." She whined.

"I have to babysit Auggie tonight. My parents has their dinner date every friday remember?"

Dammit Maya thought.

"Ugh Riley you have to come. I need you to come. Please, please, please, please." Maya begged.

"Maya besides. Cory and Topanga are never going to let me go to a high school party where there would be alcohol, and probably people having sex in closets like last time. I might be almost 18, which is considered as an Adult, but I'm still under my parents roof, and I still obey their rules Maya"

She was right. Maya asked her mom before she came here, and Katy said hell no, but so what what they say. Maya wanted her happiness, and she needed to go to that party.

"Who is Lucas?" Josh questioned looking at Maya.

Nothing came from her, and nothing was going to.

"A hot boy she likes." Riley responded.

"Well then I don't think you should be going to that party. You need to stay safe." He said looking at Maya again.

The fuck?

"And who the hell are you my dad because last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me so how about you just fuck off Joshua Matthews, Thank you." She criticized.

Riley was completely confused. Maya never told her that she went to his dorm. It was too embarrassing to her. Riley knew Josh have said some things like I'm too old for you, but nothing like this that would make her that mad.

"How about you listen, and don't go to that party Maya." Sydney hissed, "there's not even a point. You're just going to get rejected once again." She snickered.

That stung Maya a lot. What did Sydney want from her? She already won Josh over ? Does she have to try to her Maya's feelings on purpose or something? Josh didn't say anything. He didn't laugh, but he didn't stand up for her. That hurt Maya even more. But remember. No emotions, no love, no feelings.

"You know what. I only agreed that Josh could stay over here Sydney. I think it's time for you to leave." Riley noted while opening the front door.

Josh and Sydney did their goodbye hug and kisses, and while walking out Sydney gave Riley a glare. Now she was an enemy of his sister wow.

"Sorry about her." Josh said quietly.

"No you're not. If you were you would've said something right when she was being rude, but it's okay. I see what kind of person you are now." She scolded, "Joshua Matthews."

Maya was done. She knew she had a chance with Lucas, and she knew she could make him open up. Every troubled person has a story behind it, and she wanted to find out what was his.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

_**Hi Guys! Its me again back with the 5th chapter of Senior Year. Basically whats been going on in these few chapters have been Lucaya or Riarkle. Im planning on making some changes to that (;. Dont worry though everything will be smoothly. It wont switch up that fast but it will through out the chapter youll see. Once again im going to remind you about my horrible grammar and to please excuse it. I try hard. But PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW. Thank you\**_ **Author:**

 **THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

Riley got out of baby sitting Auggie, instead her parents made Joshua watch Auggie all week as a little punishment for almost getting expelled, and also since they were basically letting him stay in the house. Riley and Maya were at Maya's getting ready for the party. Their first senior party. Riley and Maya's plans were totally different because they were totally different people. Riley's plan was to make new friends, and talk about party dresses, and Maya's plan was to seduce Lucas, dance wild, and take a couple of shots. Different plans also lead to different outfits. Knowing Riley was innocent, she weared a knee length dress, a cover up to hide any lose cleavage, and her converse. Knowing Maya was already 18 which she thought meant she could wear whatever the hell she wanted to, she weared a Lydia Slinky Strappy Bodycon Dress, and Black Strappy Pointy Toe High Heels.

Maya yelled as she the hot hair iron brushed against her forehead. "God Dammit." She hollered.

"Maya you're trying too hard."

Knowing Riley had good outfit choices Maya thought maybe she was going overboard, and trying too hard, but when she turned around to look about what Riley was where she was not satisfied at all.

"Where are you going? Back to your middle school graduation?" Maya joked.

"And where are you going? Prostitute Avenue?" Riley joked back.

Maya didn't take that as a joke.

"Maya It was a joke, you know I will never see you in any slutty way. Me, and you are just two separate people that's all, and don't worry Missy was wearing a sheer dress last time, you could see her nipples. It was disgusting. Why can't she just respect herself."

"I always thought the same thing." Maya said looking in the mirror. She was wondering if she should straighten the rest or just curl it all. She wanted to go because she wanted to date Lucas, but she also wanted to go because even if she wasn't dating Lucas at least she would have someone just like her. She needed him in the group asap.

"Okay I'm ready. Dont mess up your outfit climbing through my window. It's kinda dirty." Maya told her.

"Window? Why can't we just walk out the front door?" Riley questioned.

"1. My mom said I couldn't go to this party, 2. My mom would never let me go out like this period."

"Then follow your mom's rules Maya!" Riley scolded.

Riley wasn't the type to break her parents rules, and even though Katy wasn't her mom she still wanted Maya to respect her. Yeah Maya was 18 but she was still under Katy's roof, and Riley thought the best thing to do is just accept that, and anyways if Katy figured out Maya snuck out, she would call Riley's parents, and her parents would punish her for not stopping her best friend.

"She never finds out. I already acted like you left, and that I'm asleep, besides she never walks into my room. She respects my privacy so that I respect hers. Don't sweat all the time Riley, we won't get caught I promise." Maya told her.

"Ugh Fine." Riley let out as she crawled through the window.

* * *

They walked into the party. His house was huge, it wasn't even a house it was a mansion, and they loved that. They met up with Zay, and Farkle. Zay was already taking shots, and Maya joined him while Riley and Farkle stayed away from alcohol. Riley didn't really want to go to the party, but she had to go because Maya wanted her to, so she decided to just hang around with Farkle at the party. After the talk they had some things already changed. He was more open and Riley loved it. Riley leaned into Farkle to give him a kiss but turned into a makeout finally when he didn't pull away.

"I wish that was Me, and Lucas," Maya sighed, "speaking of Lucas where was he." She wondered.

"He's here somewhere." Zay said.

"Really. I thought he didn't arrive yet."

"Nah he did, and right when he walked in all the girls started going crazy, but it looks like he really doesn't want a girlfriend cause he pushes them all away."  
"Maybe he's gay?" Farkle responded.

"Or maybe he doesn't want girls freaking out about him like he's some celebrity." Riley replied.

She could see what Riley was saying. They literally wanted him for what was in his pants. She knew what the seniors were like at her school, and she knew they could get dirty if they wanted to. She actually felt bad for him being harassed by girls who won't quit. That's not what she was trying to do. She wasn't trying to harass him she just wanted to get close to him without trying to invade his personal space.

"There he is." Zay said pointing to him. He was over by the counter where the drinks, and snacks were, and then there was Missy again walking up to him. She was tired of her slutty ass trying to get every man candy she sees.

"Excuse me." Maya said grabbing Riley arm, and Walking up to Lucas.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riley panicked.

"Shhhh" Maya spit.

They walked right next to Lucas, and Missy.

"Hey Cowboy." Maya cracked a smile.

"You again, what do you want short stack of pancakes."

"I want to introduce you to my friend."

"Why would I care about her?"

Riley always felt uncomfortable when people disliked her, and she didn't like it. She never did anything to anyone.

"Lucas. I know it might be annoying that everyone is bothering you, but we're trying to be your friends, and I don't think it's fair the way you're pushing us away. I never knew someone could be this mean."

That hit Lucas because he definitely changed his posture and how he was acting.

"Look I'm sorry okay? But I don't want to talk to anyone who's in a group with Zay, and I'm just not a social person in general." He told us.

"Lucas. He feels horrible. He's never felt anything so wrong. Please give him a second chance."

"I don't give second chances sunshine." He replied back to Riley.

Riley smiled. "They call me princess dancing sunshine."

"Alright princess dancing sunshine"

See she knew Lucas wasn't a complete bitch. She knew he could be a normal person without getting into trouble for just one day. Maya stared at Lucas, and then at Zay from across the room. If they were friends then the whole group would come together, and all be close. We can finally figure out what's happening in Lucas's life, and maybe Maya could get closer to him as more than just friends. He seemed calm right now, and she liked that, It looked like he was having a pretty good night.

"Can I just ask something. Without trying to get into your business or anything?" Riley questioned.

"What is it princess?"

"Well. Maya was acting just the way you were acting. No offense but you know an asshole. She didn't want friends and she didn't want to open up to anyone until one day we bonded, and got along. It turned out something was happening to her at home, that made her come to school acting the way she was," Riley told him, "Is that the same for you…?"

"I don't know you well enough to tell you that ma'am." He responded in his western voice.

"Well maybe we could change that."

"Maybe we can."


	6. Chapter 6: The Party Part 2

Sorry I didnt update for so long. I got caught up for school. Im also sorry that this chapter is really short, and goes by fast. I want to excuse my grammar once again its not good. Welcome back to the 6th chapter of Senior Year. As you can tell the main ships right now are Lucaya, and Riarkle. But theres a big twist coming up soon that you wont want to miss.

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

"So cowboy. What is it like in Texas?" Riley questioned.

"I loved Texas, more than New York. This place isn't for me. I want to go back to my farm. I miss my horse, and I miss rodeos."

"Then why'd you leave Lucas."

"After I got into a lot the fights no schools wanted to enroll me. I dont give a shit about school, but I did care about animals. I wanna be a veterinarian, and in order to be one of course the first step is graduating high school."

Maya groaned at the two of them talking. She knew what Riley's plan was. She was going to get close to Lucas, and maybe convince him that I'm a good one for him, but watching them talk was not pleasant at all. Maya sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She stood up slowly and walked to the refrigerator to get a drink. She saw sex on the beach, beer and margaritas. She took a grab for the lime and tequila margarita, and brought it back to where she was sitting.

"Any of you two want one?" She interrupted.

"I'll take one." Lucas Exclaimed.

"Ew No." Riley said.

"1 2 3." They both counted before slamming the shot down their throat.

"Shake my head." Riley muttered.

"Come on you've never had any kind of alcohol?"

"No it's not good for you."

"Well if you were in my position then it feels like it's the only choice." He told us.

That's exactly how I feel all the time. People escape their problems different ways. Some run away from away home, there's fights, then there's suicide. Some people get out of their problems with liquor. The feeling after just makes everything settle down easily. It makes you calm.

"Well I hope you tell me your problem soon Lucas, I'm sure I can help." Riley stood up, "but even if you don't I think you'll be great for the group."

Lucas connected with Riley. He loved that. He had one person who he could at least contact when he was feeling a way, but Lucas was fine with one friend. He didn't want to be in some clique, and he already knew he would feel unwanted.

"Riley look. You seem cool, but I just want to be friends with you. Not your whole group"

"Hey what about the hot one over here." Maya shouted.

"Yeah you're cool too, but I don't want to be like a group."

Riley didn't understand that about him. What's so bad with having friends. Having a group of friends was amazing. Pizza hangouts every friday at topangas, shopping every saturday, studying time together everyday. You do everything with them and that was the best thing in the world.

"Lucas you're speaking nonsense. This is probably the first time we ever had a real conversation, but I know you will be fine so come on." Riley said grabbing his jacket.

"Where are we going?"

"To go hook you and zay backup Lucas."

"Hell to the no." He shouted pulling away.

"Hell to the yes." She shouted back pulling him again.

Lucas hated of the idea. Zay betrayed him. There was no going back to best friends. Sure He was crazy, and was definitely trouble but he had reasons and Zay didn't care for them nor did he listen to them. That hurt him, and while walking up to Zay seeing him face to face again didn't make him want to beat him up. It made him want to ask why, express how much he hurt him. It made him sad.

"Listen Zay and Lucas. We're going to make this clear. Lucas you're going to be our friends, and Zay you're going to fix the friendship between you and him."

"I tried everything. Everytime I try to approach him he tries to give me a black eye. I miss you bro. Just forgive me." Zay told him.

"Forgive you? You didn't do anything that would want me to forgive you. You didn't even apologize."

"I am sorry Lucas! You already know I am. I shouldn't have betrayed you but what else was I supposed to do? The people who you started fights with came for me too. I didn't know how to fight, and I got jumped. You weren't there to save me. You barely came to school your attendance was horrible. I feel bad Lucas I do, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose friends and get jumped all the time, and you never let me explain that to you."

And now that Lucas heard it he felt much better. He didn't feel as much betrayed and he kinda calmed down with the whole situation. He had to admit he did miss his best friend.

"I'm sorry dude. I was just devastated. I didn't know."

"Well now you do. Do you accept my apology?" Zay questioned offering a shake.

"Yeah dude." Lucas said shaking his hand.

"Well then it's settled!" Maya exclaimed.

Now that Lucas and Zay were friends Maya felt like she had an even better chance with Lucas. He was now in the gang and it was obvious Zay and Him wanted to be best friends again. With him more around often Maya could get closer to him and that's just what she wanted. He can see how good he was for her.

"Lucas. My birthday is in a few weeks and I've decided I want to have a get together with just the 5 of us. A slumber party at my house, and I really really want you to come."

"No I don't do slumber parties."

"Dude come on. It's not going to be all about pink, and nail polish."

"Obviously not me, and Zay are going to be there too." Farkle told him.

"See. It's going to be normal. Just come." Riley begged.

Lucas realized it was time for him to stop saying no to everything. Yeah something happened to him in the past that affected his life forever but he was still a teenager. It wasn't his fault what happened, and he couldn't always bring himself down for it. Besides you can't relive your teenage years, you'll regret the things you didn't do.

"Yeah I'll come. I haven't had any plans with friends in a long time." He told them.

"Excellent. See you there."


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Riley!

_**Welcome back to the 7th chapter of Senior Year! Please excuse any of my grammar or spelling mistakes. This chapter is about Rileys birthday party and Her and Farkle. This is only the first part. There will be a second. Yes right now there is on Lucaya and Riarkle but dont worry it will be a plot twist coming up soon. Fav, Follow and most of all please take your time and review. Thank you also this is now a M rated story. Im sure teenagers can read it too tho.**_

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

October 9th is finally here. The day Riley has been waiting for. Rileys 18th birthday. Riley was finally an adult. She finally felt like a real woman. The things she could do now. The new rules. She wasn't allowed to stay out at parties no later than 12 and every time she broke that curfew she was grounded for a month, but according to her parents now that she was 18 she could stay out as long as she wanted, but a phone call every 30 minutes unfortunately. Riley could finally have people in her room without her mom yelling no closed doors, she finally could drive anywhere she wanted without having an assigned distance, and she could wear new things without being dress coded by her parents every time. She was free.

Today was also her and Farkle's anniversary which is going to lead to their first time. Riley kinda made the mistake of throwing a slumber party of the day she was going to lose her virginity. She didn't even know how it was going to work out. Zay, Maya, Lucas were coming to her house followed by Farkle, and with them here Farkle and Riley weren't going to get any alone time. Maybe while they're sleep him, and her will.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIECE!" Josh yelled frightening Riley.

Riley hissed as the flat irons hit her forehead.

"Jesus fucking christ Joshua." She yelled.

"Sorry I didn't know you were that jumpy anyways why are you so jumpy and why are you so pissed. It's your birthday cheer up."

"I ruined my plans." Riley sighed.

"What do you mean."

"The group is coming over for the slumber party, but I forgot me and Farkle are supposed to be having our first time, and now we have to have sex while they're here." Riley told him, and right after she said that she admittedly regretted her decision. She didn't mean to let it slip out like that.

"WHAT?!" Joshua laughed.

"YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH FARKLE?" He laughed even harder.

"Why are you laughing? What's wrong with him he's my boyfriend."

"Dude you know damn well Farkle has the smallest dick ever."

"HEY!" Riley shouted, "why does everyone say that about him. Just because he's not all powerful and doesn't go to the gym doesn't mean his penis is going to be small. Bodybuilding can't make your penis grow anyways."

"Farkle has a tic tac trust me." Josh laughed.

"Ugh are you like gay? You're always talking about someone's penis."

"No. I'm straight for your information Riley Matthews." He told her.

"Yeah straight as a circle." she laughed back.

"And By the way I'm not going to love him less just because of his penis size. I'm pretty sure every lady is fascinated with their men's size." She corrected.

"They might not be that cruel to dump them, but they will not get as much pleasure as they desire, and you definitely won't because a girl's first time hurts like a bitch."

Riley panicked as Josh said that.

"Does it really I thought that was just a rumor."

"You're so stupid Riley." Josh laughed, "I came in here because Mom wanted me to tell you that your birthday breakfast was done."

Birthday breakfast. The only time she had her favorite breakfast once a year. Funfetti Cake Waffles. She lived for it.

"Tell her I said thank you and I'll be down in a little while I gotta pick out a birthday out." She told him.

"Okay hurry up tho." He told her while exiting her room.

Riley didn't know what to pick. It was either a Elegant Burgundy Red Sexy Peplum Dress or A Vintage Pink Sequin Mini Dress. The Burgundy Red dress exposed her more but not too much! That wasn't Riley's style. It was more of a sexy look and Riley has never wore something like it. Her cousin bought it for her and told her it was a good look for a 18 yr old and on the other hand she has the pink sequin dress that she picked out herself which covered her whole body and was almost at a knee length which was her style. She didn't know which to wear but she chose the Sexy Burgundy Dress because she was 18 and she wanted to try some new stuff out. She weared the Burgundy Strappy Heels that went with them. She had a curly bun with curly bangs. She put on a gold eyeshadow look, fake eyelashes, and eyeliner wing with red lipstick. She put a heart necklace on with gold bangles. Her look was complete.

"Woah." She Exaggerated. Riley has never looked like this before. She was kinda surprised she would be wearing something like this. She walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of her breakfast.

"Oh." Her mother also Exaggerated.

"Oh? What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"Nothing Im shook. You look totally different. Where are you supposed to be going?"

"I just wanted to look pretty for my birthday. I plan on taking a lot of pics to post on Instagram."

"Of course." Cory snickered.

"So. I'm going to go to the store in a while to buy some snacks and movies for the slumber party, and for my birthday dinner I was wondering if you guys could order Chinese food and Pizza for the slumber please please please." She begged.

"Anything for the birthday girl." Topanga gave in.

"Yes!" Riley exclaimed while taking a bite of her food, "you guys are going to be gone right?"

"Yes. We're taking Josh and Auggie to see Alan and Amy."

"Okay good. I promise we'll clean up behind ourselves."

"Who's coming over anyways?"

"It's not everyone. The same old same old. Farkle, Zay, Maya. Oh and Lucas."

"Lucas Friar. The new kid from Austin Texas?" Cory asked.

"Yup."

"Hes trouble Riley."

"He has issues just like Maya. I know you remember Maya before she was my best friend. She was a bully until she got some friends who loved her. That's just what Lucas needs."  
"Well Happy Birthday Darling. I gotta go do some work at the office." Topanga said picking up her bag, "after I come back from work we're leaving."

"Bye Mom." Riley hugged Topanga.

All Riley could think about was the slumber party and her first time. She couldn't wait to celebrate both.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Riley! Part 2

_**Hey guys! Welcome back to the 8th chapter of Senior Year! Sorry I've been so inactive I havent updated in months. This is the second part of her birthday party, the gang decides to hang out at Riley's for her birthday, but when Josh decides to stay too something happens. Read more to find out. Please excuse any of my grammar or spelling mistakes. Also Review, Fav, and Follow. Thank you so much!**_

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

It was 4 and the group were almost here. Riley had everything settled. She had hot flamin chips, pretzels, chocolate, m&m's, chex mix, juice, soda, popcorn, beef jerky and tortilla chips with guacamole. She had gotten some good movies her friends told her about, Get Out, Don't Breathe, Beauty and the Beast, Unforgettable, and the Fate of the Furious. She had Pepperoni, Cheese, and Sausage Pizza on the way, and Chinese Food. She was all set.

"Im early." Maya buzzed. Of course Maya was early she lived right down the block. Riley buzzed her up and Maya came up.

"Happy Birthday!" Maya yelled happily with a present in her hand.

"Maya no! I told you not to." Riley sighed.

"You're my best friend and 18 is an important age Riley"

Riley wanted presents just not from Maya because Maya never had any money, her mom doesn't have a car and barely has enough money so everytime Riley accepted gifts from Maya it felt wrong because she was wealthy and Maya wasn't.

"Yeah I guess… I'll open it once the others get here." Riley told her.

"Okay, and are your parents leaving? Their car is still parked in the driveway."

"Yeah they're about to leave. Josh is just taking too long."

"Josh? He's still here?" Maya groaned.

"Yup i'm right here."

Maya turned her back to him. She hated him. He had hurt her, and he know he did. He was just too much of a douche bag to admit it just because of some Sydney girl.

"Awe you're still mad. Why are you even here anyway." Josh fake groaned pretending to be mad back.

"`You really thought she was going to miss her best friends birthday? I'm having a slumber party here when you guys leave." Riley told him.

Maya was sleeping over here and he was going to leave? He needed to talk to Maya alone without her always trying to walk away from him. He misses when she sleeps over and he goes back to campus soon, this might be his last chance, and he couldn't miss it.

"Oh well sucks for you cause I'm not even going to Alan's and Amy's house. I'm chaperoning."

"Bitch chaperoning for what we're adults." Maya snapped.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"It doesn't matter you are one" Maya sassed.

Cory and Topanga came out of the room to the sound of a lot of cursing in their household.

"Who's swearing in my household?" Topanga questioned angrily.

"Him." Maya pointed.

"Her." Josh pointed back.

"Topanga I actually changed my mind about going. I think I'm just going to stay here. I'm just not in the mood to be going somewhere right now. Sydney broke up with me."

Maya's eyes widen as she heard that, but quickly calmed down as she followed her plan for not liking Joshua Matthews ever again.

"Awe Josh. I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?" Topanga said trying to cheer him up.

"No I'm fine. I just wanna rest for a few."

"Okay I understand just don't ruin Riley's birthday Joshua or you're getting kicked out. We're about to go. See you guys tomorrow."

We all waved goodbye.

Right when the door shut Riley asked "Sydney actually broke up with you?"

"Nah I broke up with her."

"Lies. You're too shallow to break up with a pretty girl like that. You're all about the looks." Maya snapped.

"You're gorgeous but I still didn't date you so I'm not all about the looks." He smiled.

He thinks I'm gorgeous? Maya thought but she admittedly shook that out of her head.

"Its Farkle, Zay, and Lucas." The buzzer buzzed.

"Come up." Riley buzzed them up.

"LUCAS LUCAS. LUCAS IS COMING UP OH CRAP HOW DO I LOOK?" Maya panicked.

Since Maya was asking how she looked anyway Josh looked. He looked pretty hard too. She was wearing this sexy beige dress that showed her perfect curves. He admired her ass, and her smooth legs.

"What the hell." Josh whispered to himself realizing how much of a perv he was being.

Zay and Farkle walked into the door followed behind Lucas. They were all holding presents and Riley got excited.

"Woah Sunshine." Lucas exaggerated looking at her new look.

"Ugh stop!" She said pulling him into a hug, "i'm glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it"

"You got your pjs?" She asked.

"Yup right here in my bag. Whats a slumber party without pajamas." he laughed, "oh and Happy Birthday here's your present."

"Thank you so much Lucas. Ill put it on the present table." She told him.

Lucas gave her a cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. He wanted to give her something that was special to him. To thank her for giving him a chance.

"Happy birthday!" Zay also said giving her a present.

"Thank you Zay." She thanked him putting the gift on the table.

And then there was Farkle with a bouquet of roses and dove chocolate.

"Happy Birthday and Happy Anniversary honey." Farkle exclaimed while walking up to her to give her a smooch.

"Thank you and Happy Anniversary to you" She said kissing him back, "i can't wait for tonight." She seductively said pulling him to the side.

"But they're going to be here." he whispered/

"Ugh so what they'll be sleep by then."

"Is this really how you want to have our first time? With people next door?" He questioned.

"I don't want to wait any longer Farkle and it doesn't matter as long as we're happy right?" She whispered.

"I don't know Riley. I don't think this is a romantic thing, we'll have to continue this conversation later."

She groaned as she turned back to everyone, "Josh is here. Do you guys mind if he join."

"Yes I mind." Maya yelled.

"Nah we don't." Zay corrected her.

Riley didn't even know if Josh should come out of the room. By the end of the night Josh is going to do something that Maya falls in love with and it's the same broken heart thing all over again, but Maya told Riley she was officially over Josh so she might as well trust her Best Friend.

"Oh Lucas you don't know Josh, but He's my uncle. He's not old don't worry lol. Hes 20 turning 21 soon."

"Oh. A young uncle that's cool."

"Yup. So shall we put on our pjs and get started?"

* * *

Everyone was ready in their pjs including Josh. He wanted to join the fun too, but it only made Maya have less fun. She was warming up some popcorn she got from the cabinet, and she wanted to watch a scary movie just incase if she gets scared Lucas would hold her, but her plan was not working at all. She was sitting on the couch alone bc him and Zay were too busy yelling at the tv.

"DON'T DO IT!" they both screamed scaring everyone.

"You're more scary than the movie." Josh said annoyed with their shouting.

They were watching Get Out, and Maya loved the movie and all, but she just wanted to get close to Lucas.

"Fuck! She put him under hypnosis." He irritatedly said.

Everyone was way too busy to notice Maya was lonely. Lucas and Zay were way into the movie. Josh was on his phone 24/7 and Riley was too lost in Farkle's eyes. Maya spent the entire night forcing herself not to look over to Josh. That's literally what she lived for. Trying to show him she didn't need him, and she didn't care for him. Little did she know Josh was forcing himself not to look over at her. He wasn't doing anything on his phone but looking at the home screen. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to apologize face to face about what happened at the dorms, but something always pulled him back. Some feeling. Some insecurity. He was always fucking hesitant to talk to her, but he needed to get over that and talk to her. Now.

He got up and walked to the other side of the couch where Maya was. She could see him walking up to him from the corner of her eye, and had to prepare herself for what was going to happen next.

"Hey Maya can I talk to you for a minute." he whispered to her.

What did he want. What did he possibly have to talk to her about? He got what he wanted. He wanted her to leave him alone. He did, so why did he keep messing with her. She knew he wasn't going to stop until she talked to him so whatever,

"Um Okay." She muttered while standing up to follow him into Riley's room.

She looked back at Riley who was giving her that "What are you doing" look. She shrugged in confusion at her and kept walking. They got into Riley's room and he shut and locked the door behind him and sat down at the bay window. She sat down first and he said down after her. The fact he was sitting so close made her spine tingle. When did Joshua Matthews ever get this serious?

"Hey." He greeted.

The Hell? This is how you're going to start this conversation off seriously. If he just came in here to casually talk then she will walk right out.

"Hey?"

"Okay let me just get to the reason why I asked you to talk with me. I want to apologize." He told her.

"Apologize for what?"

"For what happened at the dorm."

Oh you want to apologize months later? Is that how long it took him to realize what he did was fucked up?

"Why now? It's been awhile since that happened and now you want to talk about it."

"Maya I know, and I'll confess I was being a total ass. I only did that to fit in, and I waited so long because I was with Sydney."

"You see Josh. There's always something stopping you from doing the right thing."

"Yeah but I did the right thing now. I'm here she's gone, and I am telling you right now that I am sorry. I really am Maya."

Maya didn't know what to do with Josh. She felt like he might hurt her again even if she didn't like him anymore, but if he's trying to prove himself then why not give him another chance.

"I forgive you." She said slowly.

He smiled. He was happy she forgive him but something was bothering him since he got here.

"I have a question." He told her.

"Yes?" She wondered.

"Whats up with you and that Lucas guy?"


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Riley! Part 3

_**Im sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. TBH this chapter was boring, but Like I need a small chapter that gives a little details to lead up to the small events. At the end of this chapter, Riley tells Maya that she will set her up with Lucas, and once you hear that I know you're probably like OMG LUCAYA IS HAPPENING NOOOOOO, but this is only the 9th chapter. Believe me theres more to it, and the next chapter is going to suprise you. No ships are rising yet. There are no ships rn, but there will be a ship sailing next chapter, and you wont expect it. Review, Fav, and Follow. I love you all!**_

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

This was supposed to be her special day. Instead no one was paying attention to her. Lucas and Zay were still too into the movie, and Farkle had joined them not even finishing the sex conversation with her, and her best friend Maya, and Uncle Josh were off somewhere. She was sitting all alone sad but mad at the same time.

"Farkle Minkus, get over here now!." She yelled at him.

"Sorry Riles, I was just trying to enjoy the movie. Something you should be trying to do." He told her.

"Farkle I can't believe you don't wanna have our first time, you told me you were ready."

"I am ready Riley, but if you think i'm going to have sex with you while 4 other people are in the house wide awake then you are wrong. We need privacy, and we need a time where it's not your birthday party Riley."

She was so annoyed. Wrong, but annoyed. She knew he was right, They couldn't have sex while other people were here, and it wasn't romantic, but at the same time she was really looking forward towards this day because of her first time, and now she has to wait longer.

"Fine, then when will we be able to?"

"Soon Riley, maybe not this week because of how busy I am, but soon." he said kissing her forehead.

That's another thing that pissed Riley off. Farkle, and his little nerd groups. Always busy with these damn extracellular activities. Riley and Maya were on the cheerleading team, and they had to practice a lot for the football and basketball games, and they still weren't as busy as Farkle.

"Mkay." She groaned rolling her eyes.

"Okay then it's settled. Do you want me to stay here with you, or can I go back to watch the movie?"

"Go have fun."

"Okay, I want you to watch with though." He told her.

"In a minute, I'm going to go find Maya, and Josh."

* * *

Maya's POV

I couldn't even process my thoughts. I couldn't think straight at all. Wait a minute he wanted to know what was going on with me and Lucas? That sounds like a jealous ass question to me. I don't know what I should say, should I play a game and say that's my boyfriend, or should I just tell the truth. Why am I freaking out about this? I don't like him anymore…...Or do I?

"Um….why?" I asked.

"I don't know, you kinda freaked out when he arrived at Riley's party, and you're always staring at him."

"I mean Yeah, because he's hot."

A look came across his face. I had no fucking idea what kind of look that was. It wasn't a happy look thats for sure, but what does it mean.

"So you like him?" He asked.

Why would he want to know, and why would he care. Something wasn't right.

"Why are you asking these questions? Lol."

I sounded so stupid. Why would I actually say Lol. I'm so nervous, and I don't know why.

"I just have to know Maya." He said changing his tone into a more serious voice.

"Yeah I like him."

And the same look crossed his face. He did it a second time, both when I told him how I felt about Lucas.

"Why do you keep making those faces?"

"Maya I wan-"

We both stood up quickly, and faced the door.

"Um what's going on here?" Riley asked staring at the both of us.

"I thought something was going on. Apparently there's not." He eyed me, and walked out.

What the hell is going on? What did he mean? He thought something was going on between us? I don't understand anything anymore.

"What was that all about?" Riley asked shocked.

"I have no idea. It seems like he's mad because I like Lucas."

"Why would he be mad at that?"

"Exactly. He's never liked me before so there's no reason for him to be mad."

I needed to talk to him, and figure out what he was going to say, but he left the house already, and he leaves for campus tomorrow. I shouldn't even be giving into this shit. He hurt me, it doesn't matter if he likes me I don't like him, and I want Lucas. I need to make better decisions for myself.

"I feel like you're falling in love with him all over again."

"I'm trying not to. I really am. I'm trying to brush it off, and just like Lucas. It's hard, it really is."

"I know how bad Josh hurt you, so I can see why you're not trying to fall for it again. How about I just set you up." Riley said.

"Set me up Riley? Really? I wanna date Lucas."

"That's who I meant."

"You're going to try to set me up with Lucas?"

"Sure, why not. You're hot, and cool. You seem like his type. I'm pretty sure he'll want to go with you too."

"I hope so." I told her.

"I'm not going to set you guys up right now, but I will after school on Monday. Me, and him are going out to this like Texas Restaurant downtown. I want him to feel more welcomed to New York so i'm taking him to places that make him feel like he's at home." She told me.

Riley's a sweet person. She'll do anything for her friends.

"Thank you Riley." I thanked her while hugging her.

"Anything for you Maya."


	10. Chapter 10: Lucas

**Hi guys. Welcome back to the 10th Chapter of Senior Year. I noticed something about my writing style. I can't transition correctly, and my chapters go by way too fast! I'm sorry for that. I dont add enough information and writing because I'm always getting right to the point with dialouge, but I'm going to try to get better at this. In this chapter we find out who Lucas likes, and how Lucas family life is. This is not the endgame to anyone though, you just have to read more chapters to find out whos the perfect couple. Things are going to get crazy. I also wanna warn like I do every chapter that my spelling and grammar is not the best! Thank you. Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

It's been a week since Riley's slumber party. Today she was asking Lucas how he felt about Maya. She hoped Lucas would give Maya a chance. From the looks of it, it seemed like Lucas wasn't interested. He didn't give her the looks Maya gave him back, and that hurt Maya but Riley didn't think that meant anything. She thinks that he wasn't paying that kind of attention to her because he didn't know her that well. The only people he was really close with was Zay because they were best friends in the past, and Riley because Lucas opens up to Riley, and they text a lot. Other than that Lucas doesn't know much about Maya, and Maya doesn't know much about Lucas.

* * *

 **Riley's Pov**

It was after school, and I was waiting for Lucas in the back of the school parking lot. We were supposed to be going to this Texas restaurant downtown. I heard they had good burgers, and that it was a great place if you were into cowboys, and bulls. They also had a really cool theme there. You had to dress up like a cowboy/cowgirl to get in, and I thought that was pretty cool, but the thing was he wasn't at school today. At first I thought he was late or he was just ditching, but he never showed up to any of the classes. He also did not reply to any of our messages. I was worried about him, but I figured his phone had just died, or he wasn't feeling well. I hope that was all.

Since we finally finished all of our tests, we didn't have a lot of homework, and this week is a free week, so I figured after me and Lucas finish hanging out, I invited Farkle over to my place since my parents weren't going to be home. My mom had to leave somewhere for a big case, and my dad and Auggie went to my grandparents house again. Lucas said he couldn't hang out the whole night so Farkle's comin over to have our first time. Can you believe it? He finally said yes.

"Waiting for Huckleberry?" Maya asked walking up to me.

"Yeah, and I thought you were gone already,"

"Nah, my teacher held me back. He wanted to talk to me about my grades. So stupid."

"Oh come on Maya. You're a senior. If you mess up your grades this year, you won't be able to get into the college you want, you probably won't even get to graduate."

"Ugh I'm tired of everyone saying that." She groaned.

"Because it's true Maya." I told her.

"But everything is so stupid. They give us 400 pages books every fucking week. How the hell are we supposed to read that book, maintain a social life, do other homework, and exercise daily."

"Um honey no those are the wrong excuses you are using. Maybe if you would stop trying to get high every day you would be able to do your homework." I told her.

"Ugh shut up." She laughed.

I looked at my phone.

4:00pm

"We got out 30 minutes ago, and Lucas is still not here." I groaned.

"Did you try calling him?"

"Yes everyone did, he's not answering."

"Just go to his house, and ask where he is." She said.

"Do you think your mom can get me a ride?" I asked.

"Only if you can remember what you're supposed to ask him." She said.

"Omg Yes Maya, I remember Im supposed to ask him if you're his type. I understand."

"Then sure she can give you a ride."

* * *

 **At Lucas's House**

Lucas had a nice house. He looked pretty rich to me. He had 4 cars in the driveway. One was Lucas's car, and the other three was a jeep, a audi, and a ferrari. Some cool ass cars. His house was beautiful too. I thought my house was pretty good looking, but this was something else. His house had the most beautiful design, and he had a huge garden in the front. Everything was perfect. He must had a really nice family. I walked up to the modern door, and rung the doorbell.

A little girl answered the door, and she looked like she was crying. I didn't know he had siblings.

"Hi, um are you Lucas's little sister?"

She nodded. I heard a lot of yelling in the background. One of them was Lucas, and the other was another man, and then I heard a woman screaming stop. I hope Lucas wasn't up to his old habits, he used to like fighting, and he said he changed. But this sounded pretty serious to me.

"Is he okay?" I asked in a worried tone.

She shook her head.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She shook her head again, "Daddy says no one can come in."

I wasn't a disrespectful person, but if I had to disobey someone in order to see if everything is okay then I will, something wasn't right. There was so much yelling and so much loud thumps. This had to be a fight between Lucas, and someone and I had to stop my friend from getting in trouble.

"I'm sorry, but I don't care what your father says. I have to help your brother." I said walking into their house.

The first thing I saw was a woman in a corner, Lucas on the ground, and a man had him in a choke hold. He had blood all over his face.

"JOHN STOP YOU'RE GONNA KILL MY SON." the woman screamed.

I rushed over to the man and pushed him off of Lucas.

I was going to go help up Lucas, but I felt a hard push and in an instant I was on the ground.

"And who the hell are you." He spit at me.

"D-don't touch h-h-er" Lucas stuttered trying to speak.

"Oh I remember your face. He showed us a picture of you. You must be Riley .Lucas's little play girlfriend. He won't shut up about your ass. Riley this. Riley that. Rileys so beautiful. Rileys so nice. I like her a lot blah blah blah." He mocked Lucas.

I had no idea who this man was, I really hope it wasn't his dad.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Im his fucing father and this is my fucking house. LEAVE,"

"I'm not leaving until you leave Lucas alone."

"Please just leave." The mother said.

This was the most saddest shit I've ever seen. Seeing his mother not even standing up for her son. Seeing his dad trying to kill him. Seeing his little sister scared for her life too. I wasn't letting Lucas stay here. There was no way I was letting Lucas stay here.

"Why aren't you standing up for your own son?"

"Lucas is the one who started it. He needs to behave. He has no respect for his dad."

"Thank you honey." The dad said with a smirk.

Lucas looked so hurt. So weak.

"So that means you let him beat up your son?"

She fell silent.

Exactly

I walked over to Lucas to go and help him up. He needed to go to the hospital. He wasn't okay.

"Don't come back in my house anymore Lucas. Youre not allowed here."

"Dont worry Im sure he doesn't want to be."

He laughed.

"Look at you trying to be a helper for your troubled boyfriend. Where is he going to stay?"

My mom would be more than welcomed to let Lucas stay with us, and even if she didn't she wouldn't have a choice. He will never come back here again. I care for him way too much to let that happen.

"How about you mind your damn business and leave us alone."

I helped him walk out the house. When I got out the door I pulled my phone out and called the ambulance. I was thinking about calling the group but I know it wouldn't be good for Lucas to have all the company in a position like this. So I just called my parents. It was only gonna be us staying at the hospital with him. I didn't want anyone else.


	11. Chapter 11: Story Of My Life

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to the 11th chapter of Senior Year! I only got 1 review on the last chapter which made me upset so if you could read it and review that'd be amazing! Basically this chapter is just Lucas in the hospital, and then him at the home with the group explaining the past. Next chapter Lucas talks about who he likes, and what he wants in a relationship. We're going to find out a lot of stuff stay tuned. REVIEW PLEASE! Follow and Fav. Thank you so much!**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

 **Riley's Pov**

It was 2:36am. We've been here all night. Lucas didn't want me to call anyone. It was only me, my brother and my parents there. We couldn't call any of his family members. They are the ones who did this. I felt bad. I felt extremely bad. Is this why he was so rude when I first met him? It was because he wasn't getting enough positive attention at home. He was acting up because of how badly his parents treated him. That made my stomach flip. It made me wanna cry. I felt so bad for him. If my parents were like that to me I wouldn't even want to be on this earth. I just kept replying that in my head. The worst part about it was his mom. She didn't do anything, but yet she could've stopped it. She could've called the police, but instead she blamed the fight on him. I felt bad for the whole family. His little sister might be the next victim if something goes wrong, and if his father was that abusive to his son then he could be abusive to his wife, and his daughter.

My mom had to fly all the way back. It took her a while to get here. She arrived at 12am, and my dad and my brother only took an hour. They arrived at 5pm. No one talked. No one wanted to talk. The only time I talked is when I explained to my parents what I saw when I went into his house, other than that everyone was silent. I wanted to tell the group what happened. They kept blowing up me and Lucas's phone. All of them. They were all worried about us. I got a voicemail from Farkle saying that he checked my house, and Lucas's house but no one answered. He also kept talking about if we were still going to have our first time. I didn't care about sex anymore. I just wanted to be here with Lucas, and make sure he was okay. I wanted to tell them that we were fine, but I couldn't speak. I didn't want to.

Lucas was wide awake the whole time. He got kicked in the head by his father a couple of times, and got a head injury. The doctors told him it was okay to sleep, but I didn't trust it. I felt like something was going to happen to him if he went to sleep right after a head injury so I told him to stay up. He didn't just have a brain injury, he had a broken leg, both of his arms were broken, and 7 broken ribs. His face was also really bruised. I never seen such a broken person before. His injuries would take 6-12 weeks to heal, and he could go home with us in 2 days.

"I know it's a rough time to be talking right now, but I just wanted to let you know that you are able to stay with us as long as you want. We have a guest room you can have. I don't want you to go back in that house. I want the best for your sister and your mother though. There's a police investigation with this whole thing. I don't want them to get hurt either, and you will be able to get all your stuff from that house. I'm sending a police officer to get your belongings. Another thing. If you want to press charges against your father, then you can, and I will be your lawyer." Topanga told him.

He nodded weakly. He was too weak to talk.

"Thank you Mom for helping my friend." I smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

 **2 Days Later/ Rikey's Pov**

I haven't took a shower in two days. I barely ate. I was so glad to be home. Lucas was released from the hospital. The doctors told him he couldn't go to school, and he would have to rest at home. We had to push him in a wheelchair because of his broken leg. He could barely do anything with both of his arms broken. My mom gave him the guest room, and the officer got all his belongings out of his parents house. He looked more alive but still weak. He started talking a little more, but he was still sad.

Once I got home I called the group over. Lucas told me it was okay. Once they got here and saw Lucas it was really sad, and awkward. He was going to tell us the full story. I only know the part when I walked in the house not what started the whole thing.

"I was worried sick for you two. Why didn't you tell us what happened?" Zay asked.

"He didn't want anyone to know." I told them.

"You could've least called and told us you were okay."

"We weren't obviously."

"What happened? Did he get into a bad fight at the restaurant or something?"

"No, we didn't even get to go. He didn't show so I went to go see what was going on at his house, and when I got there his dad was trying to kill him."

It fell silent. Everyone was shocked, and I was even shocked repeating the story. It went quiet for a long time. Everyone was trying to process their thoughts, it was a lot to handle.

"If I would've just left it alone, he wouldn't have been trying to kill me." Lucas said weakly.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"My mother was right. It was my fault."

"Whatever you guys were arguing about Lucas does not give him the right to abuse his son." I told him.

"I hit him first Riles."

I was lost.

"Why?" I asked.

"When we lived in Texas everything was perfect. Like I said we had our own little ranch, and farm. It was me, my dad, and my mom. We were always a little bit poor. We didn't have that much money at all. One day my dad told me that he couldn't find any good jobs in Texas so we needed to move. He chose to move to New York. We had to come with him of course, and I had no choice because I did get expelled from all the Texas schools, and I needed a fresh I first came to New York I went to Brooklyn high school. I stayed there because I met this beautiful girl. Her name was Annemarie. She was perfect. We dated for a while. She was the only one who was keeping me from my bad habits. She was a good, smart girl, and then something happened between my father and my mother. She accused him of cheating. I didn't know what to believe, but I did know that my father stayed at work until 2am sometimes. Or at least that what he said. He started to get more money, and we moved into a bigger house. He changed his entire look from a cowboy to a rich man, and I guess girls liked rich men. I walked into him having sex with another woman. I tried to beat his ass, and that was our first fight ever. I didn't tell my mother because he threatened to leave us, and my mom wasn't the one making the money he was. But it continued to happen. Everytime my mom went out he brung another girl over just to fuck her, I got sick of it and told my mother. My mother didn't believe me. That damamdged our relationship and me and my father's relationship was already ruined. I didn't understand she accused him of cheating once, but then when I actually see what's going on she doesn't believe me. I guess she was blinded by all the gifts and stuff he was buying her with the new money. I went to school pissed off and angry every day and Annemarie didn't like it. She was afraid I would do something do her, and when she saw that she couldn't calm me down anymore she ended things with me. I had a broken heart, and I was mistreated by my parents. Yesterday before he tried to kill me, I walked in on him with 2 girls kissing in front of my little sister. I flipped off, and started to attack him, but I was never as strong as him, my mom came and she didn't believe me, and my sister was so scared she didn't speak up and then you came and that's when everything ended."

Everyone thought he was some total asshole when we first met him, but now we know why he had serious issues involving his family.

"I'm so sorry Lucas. I'm glad you're out of that family now. But it still wasn't your fault. You were trying to protect your mother, and she didn't listen. You did the right thing." I told him.

"Yeah you did." Everyone Agreed with.

"I'm just happy to get a break from them. I was so tired of my mother hurting me mentally and my dad hurting me physically. I just hope my little sister is okay."

"My mom is going to make sure she is. Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm going to be okay too. This isn't the first time I got into a serious fight with my dad, and this isn't the first time I lost either. This is just another day of my crazy ass life. I will recover. So don't treat me like I'm a piece of glass that can break any minute." He told us.

"Got it." We all said.

One thing has been bothering me since it was said. Ever since Lucas's father said Lucas liked me it's been on my mind for a while. Lucas didn't bring it up so I thought maybe the dad was just trying to be annoying or something, but I still wanted to know. Everything just happened yesterday so I don't want to stress him out even more, but when he does recover I'm hoping he will explain what his dad meant by that.


	12. Chapter 12: Girls Ask Boys

**Hi Guys. Welcome back to Chapter 12 of Senior Year! This chapter doesnt show any couples but a friendship will be tested, and a new ball is coming up, and Maya's trying to go to the dance with Lucas, but it's not easy at all. I'm going to answer some of my reviews because I really dont want to lose viewers and fans of this story just because of whos going to end up together. Some people want Joshaya and Rucas. I know I hear you guys! You'll just have to see and wait, but dont give up on me just yet because it turns really good. But something happens before, and itll be good. Please give me chance and keep reading this story. Thank you. Review, Fav, and Follow. Also** **Next chapter. Chapter 13. The formal. Maya realizes something that puts her in a very sad position. You'll find out soon.**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

It's been 2 months since the incident happened between Lucas and his father. Everything was back to normal but instead Lucas was living with Riley. He liked living with her. He felt loved there, and he felt like he actually had a family there. Lucas was almost completely healed. He could walk a little bit and no longer needed the wheelchair. He was also able to go back to school with his friends.

Lucas, Zay, Maya, Farkle, And Riley walked into their school happier than ever. Today was going to be a good day. There was only a week left until they get out for Winter Break, and they couldn't wait to spend the christmas together.

They walked into excitement, yelling and everyone freaking out and right away they knew exactly what it was. The Winter Ball. There was a Winter Ball every week before Winter Break.

"Why is everyone acting so crazy?" Lucas asked.

"The Winter Ball is this friday." Maya told him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's like Prom or Homecoming, but instead it's before Winter Break. You dress up formally but every year there's a new theme. Which is probably why they're so crazy today."

"The new theme must be awesome if they're reacting this way." Riley said picking up a flier about it.

She read it to them, "No theme, just one rule. Girls ask Boys."

"Ooo which hot mama is going to ask me out." Zay said looking around the school.

"I wonder whos asking me." Farkle said playing around with Riley.

"Shhh It's a surprise." Riley played with him back.

"I know who I'm asking." Maya said looking at Lucas. He didn't notice she was staring at him though.  
"Well Ladies. You only have 4 days to ask , so you better come up with some creative ideas quick."

"It's more than just creative ideas for the proposal. It's the dress, the heels, the hair, the makeup. I already feel stressed out." Maya extraggered.

"Girls." Zay said shaking his head

"Calm down Maya. We can come up with something after school today." Riley told her.

"Good because you already know what I need help with."

Riley knew exactly what Maya needed help with.

Asking Lucas.

"Well I wanna go with you guys, but Im not going to have anyone to go with." Lucas told them.

"Come on Lucas. I bet some lucky girl is going to ask you." She told him mostly referring to herself.

"Eh. The girls that like me aren't really my type. They think I care about how sexy they are, or their boob size. I couldn't care less about that." Lucas said.

"You couldn't care less? I'd love me a sexy babe with huge tits and a big ass." Zay laughed.

"Nice to know buddy." Lucas said patting him on the back, "Most of these girls are sexy, but their personality is not what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for then?" Maya asked.

"I cant even explain it." He said.

Apparently Lucas's type was Riley, but Riley didn't know if that was 100% true because it didn't come out of his mouth it came out of his fathers. And she didn't want to ask him because she didn't want any friendships to be ruined or any confusion to happen.

"I still think you should give one of these girls a chance You never know. Maybe a girl your type might actually ask you." Maya told him.

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged.

"Well Riley. I guess I'll meet you after school. Your place?"

Riley nodded.

"Well since the girls are doing something we all do something too. My place?" Farkle asked.

Lucas and Zay nodded.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

 **Riley's House**

"Riley we seriously need to go shopping. All my dresses are last December." Maya scoffed.

"Are you serious Maya. I paid for half of those dresses, and I was ashamed to even buy them for you because on the amount of skin they were showing."

"Yeah, but these dresses aren't exactly what I want. Most of these dresses are black, blue, and white."

"What color dress do you want?"

"Red and Sexy."

"Really Maya," Riley groaned picking up one of her sexy red dresses, "Is this not sexy enough for your or something?"

"Nope. I need more. I want a dress with my back out, and I kinda want it to sheer, and then I want my cleavage out, and don't even say its too much because I am 18 years old. A grown ass woman, I am allowed to wear these clothes."  
"Well you're still in high school Maya goddamn, and we're not going to some kind of club. We're going to a school FORMAL. It's not even that serious." Riley told her.

"I need to look good for Lucas."

"You heard him. He looks for the personality Maya."

"Yeah but he also said the girls were sexy, and I am a sexy girl plus if I have the looks plus the personality, then he will definitely be into me."

"Well. I think you should change a little bit for the night, and see how that effects you and his relationship."

"Wow Riley, you want me to change who I am for a boy?"

"No that's not what I'm trying to say. You really want a chance with him, and I don't think the way you are dressing now it's getting his attention."

"Fine. How about you dress me, and see how it changes."

"Okay." Riley said going in her closet.

"I was originally going to wear this dress, but you should wear it"

. It was a gorgeous backless long black dress with a low v neck, and a gold glitter belt with sparkles all over it.

"You can't see any curves in this dress Riley."

Riley was getting annoyed with Maya.

"Maya. Just wear the damn dress."

"No don't you have something more short and open."

"No Maya. Why can't you just wear a normal dress."

"This is not normal. This ugly dress shows why you can't get any other boy but Farkle."

"Excuse me?" Riley said in a serious voice.

"Woah Riley. Calm down." Maya said laughing after hearing Riley's tone.

Riley couldn't deal with this anymore. She was tired of Maya complaining how she can't find love. She was tired of buying her dresses that covered up nothing. She was tired of Maya being stupid about this whole formal situation, and lastly she was tired of Maya disrespecting herself every time she weared something that was so short it showed her but.

"You think walking around here like a slut is being Normal? Oh and I can't get anyone else but Farkle? Says the girl whos been complaining about my damn uncle for the past few years. Oh and honey don't forget. I have a boyfriend, and I don't dress sexy but I still get more attention from Lucas more than you do. So please don't ever fucking try me." Riley snapped.

Maya eyes wided. She stopped laughing.

"How could you say that to me? I'm not a slut. "

Riley nervously laughed, "Maya are you sure. If we're not hanging out I have to freaking lie to your mom and say that we are so you can go sneak out and hookup with random guys who you don't even like. You don't even like smoking weed but you do it because some hot boys do it and you want to hang out with them, and you don't come home until like 2am, and lets not forget you still like Lucas on the side. You never cover yourself, it's like you don't care who sees your body, and that's disrespecting yourself Maya." Riley said almost breaking down.

Maya turned red.

"I-"

She couldn't even speak, and with that she left the room.


	13. Chapter 13: I Got The Man

**Hi Guys. Welcome to Chapter 13 of Senior Year. This chapter really boosts up one ship, and I am actually happy for this ship. I am sorry if its not the ship you wanted to happen, but I really dont want to lose readers just because I made these two happen so if you could please keep reading this story and keep giving reviews that would be amazing. Next chapter is the Winter Ball. Chapter 14. You'll see what happens. Cant wait. Thank youuu. Review, Fav, and Follow. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

 **Maya's Pov**

I was hurt and mad at the same time. How dare she say those things to me. She was supposed to be my best friend, and support me through everything, but instead all she did was ever judge. I don't even think that was the Riley I really know. The Riley I know would never say those things about her best friend, not just to me but to anyone. She wasn't that kind of person. I don't know why she said those things. I Admit I was being a little crazy about the whole outfit thing, but I wasn't all those other things she said about me. I thought she knew why I dressed the way I dressed, and acted the way I act.

I told the Group what had happened between us. They were just as disappointed as I was. They knew why I acted up sometimes, but I guess Riley didn't. The only person who didn't know about the situation was probably Lucas if Riley didn't tell him already. Since Riley and Lucas live together they come to school everyday together. I honestly just wanted to talk to the both of them. I wanted to ask Lucas if he would go to the ball with me even if I am late since the ball is today, and I wanted to ask why Riley said those things about me.

I saw Lucas walk in the classroom. No Riley behind him though. I stood up and went over to go talk to him. I care about my looks and how people look at me so I weared something cute today since I was asking him to be my date, but I'm not a slutty person. I'm not Missy. Like I said I admit I went a little crazy yesterday when picking out a dress. I let my insecurities get the best of me which is probably why I am always acting crazy and going way too far when it comes to clothes. Today I weared something you know sexy of course. But nothing slutty. I know better than that. I had on some red heels, white jeans, and a off shoulder red blouse. I also had a lot of jewellery and my hair was really curly today.

"Hey Lucas." I said nervously.

"Hey Maya. Nice Jeans."

I smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah. No problem." He said going to his desk.

"Wait." I said grabbing onto his arm, "I have a question."

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

Here we go I thought to myself. But my thoughts soon got interrupted by something welcomed but not welcomed at the same time. And now here we go with this big ass disaster. Every damn time I recover from this disaster it comes back out of nowhere.

"Are you gonna ask?" I heard him say, but I couldn't even pay attention. I was paying attention to the person staring right back at me. What did he want. Why was he here. Who is he here for.

"Josh! Hows college working out for you buddy." I heard Zay say walking up to him.

Yeah that's right. Joshua fucking Matthews.

"He's here to talk to Maya." I then heard a familiar voice. Riley.

Talk to me? For what? To ruin my life again? Make me feel more insecure than you already have? Yeah no thanks.

"Maya come here please." Riley said to me.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"I'm lost." I heard Lucas say.

"Please just come here. I'll explain everything to you outside. I know you're mad at me, but this is a big chance for you."

"Big chance for me how?"

"Just come outside with me and Josh, and you'll see."

I followed her and Josh outside of the classroom. Nothing was out here.

"I don't see my big chance."

"Oh. It's not something you'll see. Its us talking to you."

"I don't want to talk to any of you."

"Well what if it's about me taking you to the ball. Would you want to talk then?

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this some kind of prank?

"Maya I-" Josh tried to say but soon got interuopted by Riley.

"NO. In order to talk to him about that you have to talk to me first."

I was mad at Riley, but I couldn't miss what Josh was saying.

"What?" I asked pulling her to the side.

"Maya I am so sorry. What I said about you was not true. You are not a slut-"

"Yeah Im not Riley. You really hurt me. I dont sleep around with men. I would never just fuck a random person I don't like. And I'm a freaking virgin. I've only smoked 2 freaking times, and the reason why hang out with boys is because I like the things they do. I didn't even go over their house just to smoke I went over there to play videoga-"

"I know Maya. I know. I was being stupid. I didn't mean any of what I said. I promise. I don't know why I even said those things."

I let out a sigh. I know Riley didn't mean it, and I could never let go of my best friend.

"I know. You probably just went crazy because I were making fun of your clothes for being too kiddish. Truth is I really did like your dress, and I would like to wear it to the Ball if you would let me."

"Of course you can." She said hugging me.

I was glad that this was over. I probably would have cried if we went a day without talking to each other.

"Now tell me. Why is Josh here?" I asked.

"I felt so guilty for what I said to you that I called Josh, and asked him what his true feelings were for you. I knew he had to have some feelings for you. The way he looked at you, and the way he worried about you so much kinda told me he liked you. I called him up because I know he's what got you like this in the first place. I noticed his ex Sydney dresses exactly how you are trying to dress now, and Maya you should never let a boy make you that insecure that you try to dress like the people he has been attracted to. I know what you're thinking. Why Bring Josh when its Lucas the one I like. You probably like Lucas, but not the way you like Josh. You probably just have some sort of attraction for Lucas but the thing you have for Josh is something else. And you were kinda just trying to get with Lucas to distract you from Josh lol."

She was right. I knew I had feelings for Josh which is why I never really wanted to see him anymore because the more he doesn't come around the less I think about him. I'm glad I had a best friend that understood me.

"So he likes me?"

Riley nodded. I hugged her.

"Thank you so much Riley. I love you" I said hugging her again.

"Anything for you best friend. Now go get him." She shouted pushing me towards him.

I would've never thought that Joshua Matthews would ever have feelings for me back, and that's what has been bringing me down for some years now, but here I am actually having this moment that I've dreamed of, spent days thinking about, and cried over.

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hey." I said nervously.

"Look Maya. I've always had some sort of feelings for you. At first it was the age difference, and that you were in middle school at the time and then I was in high school, and then again you went into high school. And I was about to go to college. But then after a few that's not what I was worried about. I don't even know what was wrong with me, and I don't know why I didn't tell you this earlier. But I like you. That's what I was trying to tell you at Rileys Birthday Party because I didn't want to keep pushing my feelings away for no reason. There's nothing stopping me anymore."

He likes me. I know Riley told me this before I even started talking to him, but hearing it out of his mouth literally felt like god came down to earth and blessed me with something I really needed.

"Don't try to dress like Sydney. Me and Riley both have noticed that you are starting to dress exactly how she dresses. I'm not that type of guy, and I know you think I am because Im a boy and boys are attracted to that kind of stuff but Sydney was honestly a mistake. I'd rather date you than her anytime, and also there's no reason to be insecure Maya. You are incredibly gorgeous, and you are one the most funniest person I have ever met, and I already liked your style before. Just be you. " He told me reaching for my hands and holding them.

That took so much fucking weight off my shoulders. I could finally stop trying so hard. I didn't have to be extra insecure anymore.

"Thank you Josh. That means so much to me. I've always wanted you to say those things."

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier I should've because I was definitely thinking of it."

"It's okay Josh. Who cares what you did in the past now. I'm just happy you're finally telling me something."

"Yeah me too."

"So what did you want to ask me?" I asked remembering what he said about the Winter Ball.

"What am I supposed to ask you? You mean what are you supposed to ask me.?"

"What?" I asked very confused.

"Don't forget the number one rule Maya."

Ohhhh

"Girls Ask Boys. Right." I laughed, "Joshua Matthews, would you like to go to the Winter Ball with me?" I asked.

"Of course Maya Penelope Hart."

"Dont say my middle name…." I laughed.

"Whatever. Come here." He laughed pulling me into a big hug.

This was probably the most greatest moments of my life. I finally got what I've been trying to get for years. I got the man.


	14. Chapter 14: The Winter Ball

**Author's Note: HeyGuys! I hope you guys are liking my story. I try my best, and sometimes I feel like it's not really good since I just started writing, and dont know how to add my much detail. If my grammar or spelling is off, I apalogize I know its bad. Also, if you are reading my stories, I really would** **appreciate it if you would review on every chapter, and follow and fav my story. I'm not trying to sound desperate for the reviews, and likes but sometimes I don't really know if you guys are reading it or liking it so the follows, favs, and most important reviews does help a lot! Anyways I'm sorry I havent been updating. My life has been crazy lately, I got in trouble for a while, I had exams, My computer broke, and I've had so much homework but I'm back now, and I'm giving you this chapter right now. Chapter 14, The Winter Ball. In this chapter you find out who Lucas likes. I hope him liking this person doesn't make me loose follows or anything. If you have any thoughts, or anything to say about this chapter PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL HELP ME SO MUCH ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. Thank you guys so much, love you all!**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

 **Maya's Pov**

We made it. It was Friday and after school we all went to Riley house. The Winter Ball was finally here. We were so excited because we always loved dances. The outfit picking, and hair styling, the dancing, the decorations, and the staying out all night long, We loved everything about it. And the best part was. We all had dates. Riley and Farkle were going together of course. Zay got himself a girl named Jade, and Lucas was going with a girl named Smackle.

"Lucas, what kind of name is Smackle?" I asked.

"Exactly." Zay laughed.

"Guys leave her alone. She's in my science class, he's super smart, and her name is not actually Smackle. I'm the only person who calls her that. Her name is Isadora." Farkle told us.

"Ohh. I know who you're talking about. That nerdy kid with the ugly glasses. Yikes Lucas."

"Maya shut up. Lucas didn't have a date, and Isadora was hurt because every guy she asked rejected her. So many people pick on her and acts like something is wrong with her when she's actually a really pretty and smart girl and she doesn't deserve to deserve to be dancing alone so Me and Farkle set her up with Lucas." Riley told me.

"Sorry damn I didn't know." I said feeling bad.

"And Lucas is going to make sure she has the best time of her life right Lucas?" Farkle pressured him.

"Yeah but guys what if she gets the wrong idea after the dance?" He said in a worried tone.

"You mean like a relationship?"

"Yeah." he said.

"Dont worry. She knows nothing is happening after the dance. She's just happy to go to the dance with someone."

"Okay good."

You guys already know who I was going with. Josh. I was probably the most excited one in the group to go to the dance just because of that. I was finally happy and stress free, I didn't have to worry all night. I also didn't care who Lucas was going with. He was off my mind, ever since Josh has been on it. Me and Josh were not dating yet. I think we should be because I've been waiting a few years to date him, but he doesn't want to rush and he wants to make sure I am completely over Lucas which I am but he doesn't believe it yet. He also wants to go on a few dates before we make anything serious, and I am totally okay with that.

"Well guys. Josh, Jade, and Isadora will all be here a 6 and its 4 right now so we have to get ready. Zay, Farkle go in Lucas's room while me and Maya stay in here."

"Alright. Let see who dresses the best."

"Us of course." Me, and Riley said at the same time.

"Nah, I think the boys got this." They said.

"We'll see." Riley said shoving them out of her room.

Getting ready was my favorite part.

"So you still wanna wear my dress?" Riley asked.

"Yeah of course I do. It's gorgeous."

She pulled out the magnificent dress again. It was a gorgeous backless long black dress with a low v neck, and a gold glitter belt with sparkles all over it. I was happy to be wearing a dress like this instead of wearing one dress that barely covers my body. This dress was cute, and I think Josh would really like it.

"Thank you Riley, it means a lot that you're giving this to me even after what I said about it."

"Of course Maya. Wanna see the dress I got?" She said pulling out another dress.

I gasped, it was a long white mermaid dress with long floral sleeves.

"Riley, that's gorgeous." I told her still amazed.

"Thanks." She blushed, "I just have to make sure I get nothing on it. It's super white." She giggled.

"Yeah it is." I laughed with her.

After that we went to go do our makeup. I had a more smokey eye look while Riley had of a more natural look. I had my hair straightened while Riley had her hair curly, and then we finally put on the dresses, and put on jewelry. We of course had to pick the perfect heels, so I went with some black Louis Vuitton heels, and Riley went with white platforms.

"And we're done." She said, pulling me into the mirror. Damn we looked reallllll good. Me, and Riley were always the ones who popped out during a formal event.

"Well we should go check on the guy-" I said getting interrupted by the doorbell, "OUR DATES ARE HERE. JOSH IS HERE RILEY." I yelled excitedly.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I sure am."

* * *

 **The Dance/ No Ones Pov**

The gang arrived to the dance just on time. This was going to be a night to remember. The girls won the outfit contest obviously, they definitely looked better than the boys. Lucas had on a dark blue tie to match Smackle and had on a black tux. Zay had on a red tie to match his date Jade and also had on a black tux. Farkle had on a white tie to match Riley and he had on a black tux, and Josh had on all black which matched with Maya. The girls had to admit the boys looked hot as hell, but they weren't even close to how they dressed. Riley and Maya were impressed with Smackle. Smackle wore a Navy Blue Off the shoulder floral Ball gown dress. She had on blue eyeshadow, dark red lipstick, and she had the most perfect curly ponytail. She looked amazing. Everyone's reaction to each other were priceless. When Joshua first saw Maya he couldn't even speak. The first time he ever spoke was in the limo after he finally closed his mouth of shock and told her she looked beautiful. Maya was still blushing all the way to the dance. When Zay saw his date Jade, he smacked her ass, and said "damn babe." Which made everyone burst out laughing. When Farkle saw Riley….. well he was Farkle…. weird, so he started making these funny noises and started to freak out. Everyone was having a good night so far… except for Lucas, and Smackle.

"Well Yall we made it." Maya smiled, "What's the first thing we should do?" She asked.

"Eat." Zay blankly said, "I heard they were serving chicken and pizza, so we should go pick a table and sit down."

"Of course you want to eat Zay." Jade laughed.

"Well come on guys, lets go find a table." Riley said.

They walked around looking for a table big enough for them while they were looking they saw their other friends.

"Megan looks like a fucking mess." Zay gossiped.

"Zay you are so mean, the girl looks perfectly fine." Maya smacked him in the head.

"No she doesn't." Riley whispered.

"Wow Riley." Lucas laughed.

She smiled at him.

"Here's a table for 8 right here." Smackle said leading them to the table and sitting down.

"Damn, they went all out for just a winter ball. The decorations look as big as Prom decorations, and everyone is dressing like its prom too."

"Well probably because tonight means a lot to people." Riley told him.

"It means a lot to me." Maya looked in Josh's eyes and took his hand.

"Awww you guys are cute. I'm glad you two finally are together." Farkle told them.

They both smiled.

Everyone seemed to notice Smackle, and Lucas were not really talking. They all thought it was because they didn't really like each other but something was off as well.

Smackle sat there playing around with a fork, and Lucas looked at the ground.

Maya, Josh, Jade, Zay, Farkle, and Riley all looked at each other noticing the same thing.

"What's wrong with Lucas?" Josh whispered in Mayas ear.

"I have no idea. Maybe he should have stayed home, he didn't really want to come in the first place, but we made him."

"Well the girl looks at too maybe you and Riley could talk to her?"

"Yeah, we will." Maya said standing up, "I have to go to the bathroom. Ladies come with?"

Riley, Smackle, and Jade stood up.

"Dont leave me Jade! I want to kiss." Zay smirked.

Jade sat right back down.

The gang laughed, "Well come on Smackle and Riley" Maya said leading them to the girls bathroom.

As soon as they walked in, Riley and Maya crossed their arms over their chest, and looked at Smackle.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you and Lucas." Maya asked.

"Nothing is wrong. This is how I knew it was going to turn out."

"Turn out like what? What's going on."

Smackle rolled her eyes and looks down at the ground.

"Smackle, you can tell us."

"He's not paying any kinds of attention to me. At first I noticed it when he first saw me. He glanced at me once and started to stare at someone else the whole time. And then it happened in the limo. I tried to start a conversation with him, and he talked back but he was kinda off so the conversation died quickly. He was still too busy trying to pay attention to someone else, and now we are here and while everyone else was talking and being lovey dovey he was staring at the same person again. He doesn't want to be here with me Guys, he wants to be here with someone else."

Riley and Maya knew that Lucas didn't have any feelings for Smackle, but at least would try to give her the best night as possible since she's never been to a dance with anyone or even a date, but Lucas didn't want to be here with anyone else either because he didn't even want to go to the dance in the first place.

"It's not you. I know it's not you because you came here looking really beautiful tonight so he has to be attracted to you in some way, and I don't think Lucas likes someone. He would have told us." Riley told Smackle.

"No he wouldn't have told you." She said back.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because the person he wants and has been staring at all night is you, Riley."


	15. Chapter 15: The Winter Ball Part 2

**Hi guys! I updated with two chapters today make sure you read the both of them. Chapter 14 The Winter Ball Part 1 and Chapter 15 The Winter Ball Part 2. I tried really hard with these so if you guys could review them it would mean a lot. In both of these chapters we found out who Lucas likes, and in both of these chapters everyone seems happy. Zay and Jade are having some problems, Lucas didnt get what he wanted, Smackle got something she wanted, and Riley, Maya, Josh, and Farkle got everything they wanted. At the end of this chapter, it is revealed that a couple are going to have their first time. It is your choice to choose whether you want me to write out the sex sence for it. PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU DONT WANT THE SEX SENCE SAY NO, IF YOU DO WANT THE SEX SENCE SAY YES! Thank you so much, Love you all. Follow, Fav, and Review!**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

 **No Ones Pov**

The lights were low, and the mood was now calm. After eating and dancing wildly all night, the final song came on. The slow dance. Everyone's mood went from hyper and excited, to relaxed and romantic as one of their favorite slow songs came on, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.

"May I have this dance Maya Penelope Hart?" Josh asked Maya.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled, "Never have I ever thought you would ask me that question, and now that you asked it feels special." She stood up taking his hand.

They strolled off to the dance floor.

"Welp, don't got time for this slow stuff. You can go back to twerking babe." Zay told Jade.

Jade sighed, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes, "I don't know what kind of girl you think I am Zay Babineaux, but I think you've got me all wrong. Ever since I've met you all you've been talking about was sex, and how hot I looked. When will you ever call me beautiful why can't we just have normal time together without you trying to do something freaky!" She barked at him.

Riley, and Farkle could feel the tension across the table.

"Oh... Wow, well Riley, It would be my pleasure if you'd take this dance with me." Farkle held his hand out for Riley.

"Of Course, my love." she bubbled.

And with that there were four left. Angry Jade, Silent Zay, Heartbroken Lucas, and Annoyed Smackle.

"Oh, so you're just gonna sit there quiet huh, cat got your tongue?" Jade once again bickered at him, "That's not respectful to a woman Zay. You say you want to be my boyfriend, and I told you to prove it, and you think this is proving it. I'm 18, a grown ass woman you think I have time to be playing these games?" She fumed.

"Jade, I-"

"Save it Zay, Let me talk because you need to know this. I want a good relationship Zay, I always wanted a real relationship, and all my exes are filthy scums, and I thought you were different."

"I am differ-"

"I don't want a relationship if you're just gonna be freaky all the time. Have some feelings other than that. I like being wild at times, but I also like being romantic. I want a relationship with a boy that's respects me, and that will really love me one day. One that just doesn't fucking disappear when we graduate from this place, and go off to college, and one I can have an actual future with. There's no more of that having "fun relationships" this is a serious relationship. We're adults now Zay. Show me you want me." She speeched grabbing her stuff and her purse.

"Wait, Jade I'm sorry I am, but you don't have to leave." He apologized.

"Goodbye Zay." She said turning her head.

"I got to go guys, I can't let her walk out of here, tell the others that I'm with Jade." He told them also gathering up all of his things.

And then there was two…

"Wow….." Smackle exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Lucas chuckled having the same reaction as she did.

They sat there in silence after a while. Watching the others slow dance. Smackle wishing that was her and her someone, and Lucas staring at Riley and her beautiful dress of course.

"They look so happy. All of them." Smackle wished she was out there. She began to get a little upset.

"Smackle. I'm really sorry tonight didn't turn out how you wanted. I've been upset lately, and I shouldn't have let that ruin your night." Lucas told her standing up and putting his hand out.

She looked at him and smiled, "You want to dance with me?"

"Yeah, I do." He smiled back.

He walked her to the dance floor. She walked out onto the dance floor finally enjoying something. As he got closer, she felt his arms go around her, pulling her into the warmth of his body, as their dance movements started to match each other. She rested her head on his shoulder as she enjoyed the feeling of his body. She could feel everything. The way his chin rested on her head. The way his right hand was on her waist, and his left hand was on her back. Lucas had to admit, he was kinda enjoying this too even though he didn't like her in that way. Smackle didn't really have serious feelings for Lucas either, but she did like having someone close to her like this.

She looked up at him to see if he was staring at Riley which he was. It didn't really bother her though because she knew he was trying her best to make her night wonderful now. "You like her." She told him. She didn't even have to ask, she already knew.

"W-w-what?" He nervously stuttered. She felt his body around her get a little stiff.

"It okay. I already know."

"Why do you figure I have a crush on Riley? She's dating Farkle, and I would never want to ruin something for the both of them." He told her, "They're happy…." He mumbled.

"And you're not because you're not with her. And you are a very respectful man for respecting that someone else has her heart right now. I've been through it trust me. You may deny it by telling me you don't, but the way you act tells me you do."

He didn't say anything. He just kept dancing and looking over at her at times.

"You ever been in love?" Smackle questioned.

He chuckled, "Yeah. I have."

"Tell me about her. Take your time. I want this to be our first real deep conversation. Open up to me."

He breathed heavily, "Her name was Annmarie. She helped me through a lot of shit, and when I say a lot, I mean a lot. I was always angry and getting into fights. Sometimes I even stole things from stores and vandalized peoples home I didn't like. I was a horrible person back then. She came in my life when I was struggling with issues and helped me get through it. She was the only thing that made me happy during that time period. She was so smart, and beautiful. I will always remember her and thank her for bringing some kind of happiness into my life back then. It was actually a night like this I remember with her." He told Smackle.

"Tell me about that night."

"Well, one day we were on a date. We went horseback riding, and when we were done, we went back to the ranch, and I made her some chilli, and we ate. A song came on, and she said that was her favorite song and that she wanted to dance so we spent about like 30 minutes slow dancing and enjoying each other company. Then after that we had a special moment." He told her.

"First kiss or something?" She wondered.

"No actually, our first time." He chuckled again.

"Wow, you're not a virgin?" She asked shocked.

"No. A lot of people aren't, and that wasn't the only time we had sex, just the first time."

"I haven't even had my first kiss yet." She laughed.

"It'll come soon."

She smirked thinking hard.

"What you thinking about?" He asked.

"I know you don't like me, and I don't like you, but sometimes a kiss is just a kiss so…" She wandered off.

"What are you trying to say?" He questioned again.

"Can you give me my first kiss tonight? I'm very curious, and I don't want to wait any longer for something I should have already had."

"Well I guess so if it's just a kiss." He answered quicker than smackle said he would.

"That's it? I thought you were going to take a whole hour to think about it or something. Most boys think Im disgusting or something, I don't know why."

"Smackle you're perfectly fine, and on top of that you're beautiful. The way you showed up tonight in this blue dress. Smackle you are beautiful, and I bet a lot of boys think that. You have to learn that just because a boy might not want to date you don't mean they think you're ugly or something is wrong with you. They just don't see you like that." He addressed.

"Wow Lucas…. That really means a lot, thank you."

He grabbed her face softly as he pressed his lips on hers. Right when Smackle felt Lucas's lips touch hers she almost collapsed. She shivered from his touched, and as he pulled away she stood there in shock.

"Did you just…. just just kiss me?" She gasped.

"I thought that was the plan…." He awkwardly said.

"I-I-I- i mean yeah, I just didn't know like like you were gonna do it right now." She stuttered failing to form a sentence.

He burst out laughing, "Smackle, you're hilarious."

She finally calmed down as the music stopped, the lights came back on and some people started leaving.

"I guess it's over." Lucas said looking around.

"Yeah…. I guess. Thank you Lucas, for making tonight an amazing night. You're a good guy." She told him.

"Of course. You deserve it."

"Friends?" She put out of her hand for a shake. She wasn't hurt that they weren't more than friends because she knew he deeply cared about Riley, and there was someone she wasn't quite over yet either.

"Friends." He shook her hand.

And the night was over. Lucas, Zay, and Jade may have not gotten to get something they wanted, but the others did. Maya and Josh got closer, and she also had her first kiss with Josh. Riley and Farkle danced and loved so much they decided to go home and have their first time. Smackle got her first kiss, and the dance she wanted. Zay and Jade obviously not so good because they both stormed out, and Lucas was a little happy he got to make someone else happy, but was still upset he didn't have Riley.

"So everyone. How was your dance?" Josh asked.

"You already know how mines was." Maya giggled and blushed.

"Ours was too good. We're just ready to get home and make it even better…." Riley smiled.

"... Riley what the hell, it's kinda obvious what you're talking about." Josh said awkwardly, "Jesus."

Riley and Farkle both started laughing.

"What are they talking about?" Lucas asked confused.

"Uh Oh…: Smackle mumbled.

"They're gonna go home and have sex."

He didn't say anything. His face just dropped.

"That's not what it means." Riley changed her tone getting serious. She knew that Lucas liked her now, and she didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"Yes it-" Farkle got interrupted.

"Shut up. Lets just go get into the Limo. The driver is probably waiting for us." She walked out pulling on Farkle's arm.

"Well that was awkward as hell." Maya said, "Where's Zay and Jade?" She asked.

"They already left. They got into some fight because Zay didn't want to slow dance he just wanted to sexual dance." Smackle told them shaking her head.

Maya shook her head too, "That's what he gets. He's always trying to do something nasty with her, but he's a grown ass man. He'll figure out his own problems. I'm just glad I got to spend the night with you Josh." Maya beamed turning to him.

"I'm glad I got to spend the night with you. You're a great kisser."

She blushed, "Thanks."

"Well, we should get to the Limo. I'm ready to go home too." Lucas said.

"And by home, you mean Riley's house right since you live with her," Smackle asked.

"Oh yeah…. Well. It's whatever." He said, "wait, are Farkle and Riley coming there?" His heart started to race.

"No don't worry Lucas. She's going to Farkles." Maya told him.

"Oh okay."

And with that they all walked out.


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

**Author's Note: Hey Y'all! I'm back with Chapter 16 of Senior Year. I've posted three chapters this weekend so make sure you read Chapter 14, The Winter Ball, and Chapter 15, The Winter Ball Part 2 also. This chapter is basically about how everyone feels after the Dance. Nothing serious, just yet, but I don't know what to make happen for the next chapters. What should I do? I want to hear your suggestions on what my next chapter should be, so write out your thoughts in the reviews. Also I tried hard on this chapter so if you could leave a review and your thoughts that would be great! Thank you so much! Also, soon there is revealed that someone has a crush on someone else, but who will it be? Tune in, and find out. Thank you! Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

* * *

 **No Ones Pov**

It was Monday. 3 days after the Winter Ball. No one really talked over the weekend. It seemed as if there was a lot of awkward tension after the dance even though some good things had happened. Maya and Josh were happy. Zay was still trying to prove he cared for Jade, Smackle was still looking for her someone, Lucas was still heartbroken and silent most of the time, and well….Riley and Farkle, their first time didn't really go how they planned.

Riley paced back and forth down her room as she talked on the phone with Maya. She went into her closet trying to find her yellow sun dress she hasn't wore in almost a year.

"Really Riley? A dress? Do you know how cold and snowy it is outside?" Maya questioned.

Riley scratched her head, and grunted, "You're right, that's why I have to make this outfit warm enough." She thought about it to herself for a second, then walked into her closet to find her black stockings, light blue leg warmers, and brown bow uggs.

"GOD DAMMIT, THESE BLUE LEG WARMERS DON'T GO WITH THE YELLOW DRESS." She screamed, as she threw the leg warmers back in the closet and kicked over her desk chair.

"... Um you okay there, Riley? Ever since I've been on the phone with you, you've seemed a little stress or angry about something." Maya asked in a worried tone after she heard the loud thump of the chair falling.

Riley shook her head, slamming her phone down on the desk and closing her eyes trying to relax. She took a few deep breaths and picked the phone up again,

"No I am not okay. I've been stressing about two boys. One boy I shouldn't even be stressing about because I'm not dating him, and the other I feel totally humiliated about." Riley practically cried.

"Let me guess. Farkle and Lucas?" Maya guessed.

"Yes." Riley answered.

"Well start with Huckleberry. Remember Smackle told us he liked you?" Maya addressed.

"Yes, I do." Riley put her head down thinking about the moment in the bathroom, "That's the problem. I always thought he did based on the time we were in his house and when his father told me he did, but I never believed it because Lucas never said anything, but I did see him staring at me." She sighed and let out a big grunt.

"How was he looking at you?" Maya wondered.

"Well, the first time is when we met up in the living room, and everyone was complimenting each other. He didn't even say anything to Smackle because he was staring at me the whole time, and I feel horrible for that. And then at the limo, he was paying attention to me and Farkle's conversation and again staring at me, and then when me and Farkle were slow dancing he looked at me with some kind of upset face, and I felt horrible again." She explained to Maya.

"Damn."

"I know, and then with Farkle... Oh my god." Riley remarked, "I've never been in such an awkward situation my entire life. Sex is not how I thought it would be." She told Maya embarrassed,

"So you and Farkle actually did the dirty?" Maya exclaimed as she jumped off her bed., "Tell me how it was. Tell me right fucking now."

"Ugh." Riley groaned as she slammed her head on the desk repeatedly.

 **(Warning, Explicit Sex Talk Below)**

"Okay calm down. It couldn't be that bad, and besides it was your first time what did you expect it to be."

"Not like that. Ugh here's what happened." Riley sat up getting serious, "So we went back to his place. He pulled out a condom from his dresser and then we started. It took us a while to start, we were probably sitting on the bed for twenty minutes in awkward silence until I finally did something and took my shirt off. Then he did, and then I took my pants off, and he did the same and so on. And then so we were naked."

"Hmm, this is getting juicy." Maya excitedly said.

"So then he was staring at my body, and I was staring at his. And that's when we probably sat there for like another 20 minutes. It was like he would not do anything, he would just sit there. So I just continued and started to touch him a little. And then I went down to his penis and started to touch him there." She embarrassingly explained.

"Oh wowwwwww Riley Matthews." Maya burst out laughing.

"And then I told him to lay down, and I-"

"YOU DIDN'T."

"I did" Riley said in shame putting her hands over her face.

"You actually sucked his dick?" Maya gasped.

"Mhm. And then there was no sign on his face to show if he liked it or if he disliked it. He just turned red, and I don't know what that means." She told Maya in a confused tone.

"I think it means he liked it."

"I hope so. So then after that I layed down, and he put the condom on, got on top of me and went in. And oh my god Maya." She shook her head, "Dude Im still sore."

"It hurt like hell didn't it?" Maya asked.

"Yes, it really hurts. Like no matter how slow he went or how far out he was it still hurt, but I didn't tell him to stop because I just wanted to get the pain part over with so I could eventually get to the pleasure part." Riley told Maya.

"And did you feel any pleasure?"

"No not at all. Not anytime. He didn't pleasure me at all Maya, and I know he was in pleasure because he was moaning when he went inside of me, but I didn't get to feel anything. And it was so awkward after. He fell straight to sleep, and then when I was leaving his house it was like he didn't want to say anything to me. Sometimes I just don't understand Farkle. I mean like… Everything was just so silent it went by so quick too. I want to know what he thinks of my body, and whether he thought I was good, but he's just too damn awkward."

"Damn… I'm sorry Riley, maybe if you speak to him about your sex life and tell him that you want him to do stuff to you too because the man is supposed to give the woman some pleasure too."

"I know right! It's like he didn't want to do anything at all." She sighed, "Well, It's almost time to go to school, and I've got to eat breakfast before my mom grounds me for not coming to the table."

"Alright, see you at school!" Maya told her hanging up.

Riley sighed once again as she got out of the chair and walked to the dining room.

"Good morning Mom, Dad, Auggie, and Lucas." Riley greeted them as she took as seat across from Lucas.

He smiled widely as she sat in front of him. He loved seeing her beautiful face in the morning, and her curly hair.

"I like your yellow dress." He compliment her outfit.

"Awe thanks Lucas. It's one of my favorite. My grandmother made it for me."

"Well she did a good job on it." He smiled.

She nodded, and then thought about something for a while. She wanted to ask him about the dance, and Smackle. She wanted to know if he really liked her. It's been bothering her ever since.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She questioned.

"Uh sure." He stood up as they walked over to the couch away from their family.

Right when Riley took a while to form what she trying to say Lucas already knew what this conversation was about. He prepared for what was coming next as she opened her mouth to speak. "When we were at the Winter Ball, you seemed a little more focused on me more than your date."

Lucas shifted his body as she spoke. Oh my god, he thought to himself.

"Smackle told me that you liked me when we went to the bathroom, and to be honest I've always felt this certain vibe that you do like me I just never said anything. Lucas, do you like me?" She questioned.

He knew he couldn't keep the secret anymore. He scratched his head and looked Riley in her eyes, and he nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Why didn't I tell you? Because that's practically setting myself up for a disaster. You love Farkle, Farkle loves you. You, Maya, Zay, and Farkle have been best friends forever. I just came into your lives, and if I told you I liked you right away they would've thought I was trying to ruin something for you guys, and I would never do that. Farkle would probably be really overprotective, and not talk to me anymore since he would know I like you, and I would be hurt because I still don't have you. The reason why I like you Riley is becauseyou're another person who helped me. Look at this right now. I was being abused by my family, and you took me in and let me live with you. I didn't have any friends at first when I came to your high school, and even though I pushed you away, you still tried to make sure I had company. You're the only reason why I changed from a bad person to a good person again, and anyone who does that for me I truly love. Not to forget, you're impossibly beautiful, and you would do anything for your friends. You are so kind hearted, and when you want something you make your way to get it. You Are creative, and so smart, and I'm glad to have you in my life as a friend even if you don't feel the same way."

Riley couldn't even speak. She was touched by his words yet dumbfounded because she didn't know what to say to him. She raised her eyebrows and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe the things he just said to her. Impossibly beautiful? That really touched her. The way he said the words with such expression. She didn't know what to say. She let out a nervous laugh, "Wow. You should be some kind of stage speaker or something."

He laughed, "You don't have to say anything. I don't expect you to. You're dating Farkle and I wouldn't want to ruin that for you two."

She honestly didn't know how she felt at this point.

"Yeah, I guess." She said quietly, "We should get to school." She told him as she went to the door to grab her coat and her backpack.

* * *

 **At School**

Riley Matthews walked into school feeling kinda grumpy, not because it was a Monday, but because she was confused about this Lucas and Farkle stuff. She walked over to her locker to put her red leather backpack in, grabbed her textbooks, and shut the locker closed.

"Hey Riley." Zay greeted sadly.

"Is everyone sad today?" Riley asked also in a sad and annoyed tone.

"I guess so. Jade won't talk to me." He told her.

"I mean you did kinda treat her like she was some kind of personal doll that you used for her body." Riley blurted.

"I know, but I actually do care about her. She's just so serious in things." He groaned.

"How is she serious in things?"

"Like yesterday she gave me this speech about the future and how she wanted someone who would even stay with her throughout the four years of college. I'm not thinking about that stuff right now, I'm thinking about right now." He explained.

"I know Zay," She nodded as she began walking to the same class with him, "but she's right. We graduate out of this place in a few months, and what do you think is going to happen when we end up going to different colleges?" Riley hinted.

He sighed and didn't answer.

"And I don't think she meant just about college, I think she meant will you stay there even through rough times of time seeing each other and if youre the one she might spend her life with. I know it may seem a little bizarre and extra because we are only 18, but some people like Jade take things serious at this age especially since we're almost at the end of high school. I think you should buy her a real fancy dinner, be romantic instead of being wild, and tell her how you feel about the future too Zay."

He nodded, "You're right. Thanks Riles." He thanked patting her back.

"No problem. I'm going to go talk to Smackle." Riley told him as she walked into their first period classroom. Everyone was in that class including Jade, and Smackle.

"Hey Smackle." Riley greeted as she grabbed a desk next to her.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Did you have a fun night with Lucas? I saw you guys dancing." Riley questioned.

"Yeah, at the end of it. He's a good man."

Yeah he is, Riley thought to herself.

"Yeah, well do you like him or something now?"

"No. We had a nice time I guess, but I've liked the same boy for a while now. He just hasn't noticed me yet." Smackle sighed.

"Who is it? Maybe I can help." Riley wondered.

Smackle shook her head, "You can't." She told her as she looked back into her book.

"Oh... Well I'm glad to hear you had fun." She said getting up to walk to Maya, "Hey Best friend."

"Hey Riles! I'm in a good mood today. The happiest mood I've been in for a long time."

"I'm glad. I've always wanted you to be happy." Riley told her going in for a hug.

Maya hugged her back, "Thank you Riles. Me and Josh was on the phone all night after the dance. I didn't even go to sleep." She bursted.

Riley laughed, "You seem so excited. I love seeing you this way. Have you and Josh figured out if you guys are ready to date yet?" Riley asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're going on a date next Friday!"

"He told me. I hope you guys start dating soon."

"Yeah me too. What about you? Did you figure out anything yet?" Maya wondered.

"Yes, Lucas does like me and he explained why he did. It was really sweet." Riley smiled playing around with her bracelet.

"... You seem a bit TOO happy about." Maya exclaimed.

"I know, and I don't know why." Riley said in a confused tone.

"Well what about Farkle?"

"I haven't spoken to him yet." Riley said as she turned her head to see Farkle talking to Smackle on the other side of the room.

"Well you have to soon."

"I am. I just don't want to during class. I want to after school. I hope we're okay. He usually comes to talk to me." Riley sighed.

"Maybe it's all in your head. He'll come around soon Riley, don't worry." Maya comforted her.

"I hope so."


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas Eve

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: So I made a big mistake and everyone is kinda disappointed in me for making this mistake. Maya liked Lucas, but as soon as Josh came to the school she got over Lucas and got back with Josh. A lot of reviewers said that this was a big mistake and it didnt make sense or it wasnt right. What I was trying to make it seem like was that Maya was trying to get over Josh with Lucas, but never really liked him in the first place, she was just hurt about Josh and needed to move on. But Maya always loved Josh, she just didn't want to get hurt again. Lucas never liked Maya if anyone is confused about that as well. Also Josh was being an asshole to Maya especially when he had a girlfriend, and then suddenly comes to ask her to the dance, everyone said that was not right too. I was trying to make it seem that Josh was trying to cover up his feelings for Maya, but I guess none of it seemed that way. Since I am being honest, I'm just going to throw this out there. There is no more Lucaya in this story. It no longer exists. I never liked Lucaya, and I was never going to put them together. I am really sorry for the confusion, but that mistake will not mess up the Joshaya timeline I promise. This story may be kind of confusing now, but I know who are going to be endgame, and no it is not Lucaya lol I'm sorry if you are a Lucaya shipper but it is not Lucaya. This is a Rucas/Joshaya story, and the story has other ships also. But I have updated you with Chapter 17 Christmas Eve, go read it!**

 **Author: THIS IS A JOSHAYA/RUCAS FANFICTION, IT MAY CONTAIN OTHER SHIPS AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE JOSHAYA AND RUCAS AS ENDGAME.**

 **Hey, guys! It's very important that you read the important note before this chapter. But welcome back to the 17th chapter of Senior Year. This chapter takes place during Christmas Eve. Nothing really special goes on in this chapter, but something happens between Farkle and Riley this day that could change their relationship forever! Tune in. Review, Fav, and Follow please!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Christmas was everyone's favorite season. The decorations around the house, and outside. The lights hanging from the walls and their roof. The snowman building every day. The hot chocolate. The cookie baking, and the presents. It made them feel like they were kids again. Riley, Maya, Zay, and Farkle has always spent Christmas Eve together. It was basically like christmas day but instead with their friends, and then on Christmas Day they had to spend it with their families.

It was December 23rd, a day away from Christmas Eve. Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Farkle were strolling through Hamptons Town Mall trying to each find gifts for each other. Gifts were the hardest part. They didn't know what to get each other. Especially Riley. Her and Farkle have been distant for a while now. They don't kiss anymore; they didn't hold hands, and they barely talked. When they did talk it was how was your day, and what are you doing. Riley was always trying to make plans and dates with Farkle but he turned all of them down and said he was too busy. She felt like he wasn't really trying to make this relationship work but at the same time he actually was busy with a lot of stuff so she didn't mind.

"I don't know what to get Farkle." Riley whispered in Maya's ear.

"Me either. He lame. All he does is talk about science. Does he usually play video games?" Maya questioned.

"I'm sure. He doesn't have any video games in his room so I doubt it."

"Then I don't know," Maya shrugged.

Riley grumbled as she walked around the mall in confusion, She walked past clothing stores, shoe stories, video game stores, sex shops. This mall had everything, but nothing she thought Farkle would like.

Riley and Maya soon split up with the gang to walk around the store some more.

"Soooo what do you think you're getting Josh?" Riley questioned.

"I'm not sure. Something important though. I want him to know that he's the only one I love." Maya addressed.

"Shouldn't he already think that? What's going on between you two?"

Maya sighed and looked down, "Lucas."

Riley made a confused expression, "Lucas? You still like him or something?" She wondered.

"No not at all. But that's the problem. He doesn't believe I'm over him. He said that I moved on too fast, but I don't understand. He's the one who came to the school looking for me."

Riley thought about it for a second. She understood what Josh was talking about. Maya really wanted to go to the dance with Lucas, and then one hour later she's completely over Lucas, and onto her uncle.

"Well to be fair Maya you were completely in love with Lucas before my uncle came to the school, and after he left you were apparently over Lucas, and in love with my Uncle."

"Riley I thought you would understand." Maya pouted crossing her arms.

"Understand what?"

"Riley, Joshua broke my heart, and I thought I was never going to get over him so I forced myself onto Lucas to try to get over Josh, but in reality I still loved Joshua. You should know that, and besides the only thing I have ever said about Lucas was how hot he was. I barely knew him, and I was honestly just trying to get over Josh as fast as I could. Now looking back at it I see it as a mistake, but what was I supposed to do. I was hurt, and no one understood so I had to try myself, but now he won date me until he thinks I'm fully over Lucas which I am." Maya explained to Riley, "do you understand me now?" She questioned.

"I understand what you're saying. I thought it was odd for you to move on from Lucas so fast but now thinking about it it was kinda odd for Josh to treat you like shit in the beginning then come around at the last minute out of nowhere to say he wants to be with you." Riley laughed at them.

Maya wasn't laughing at all, "We just made some mistakes that's all. I made a mistake trying to get over him with someone else, and he made a mistake trying to cover up his feelings for me by treating me badly, okay? We're fine now and I couldn't be happier I just wish he would let the Lucas thing go because I sure have." She sighed looking down at the ground.

"It's going to be okay. Just get closer with Josh, talk more, and go on a few dates, and in a few months I'm pretty sure you guys will be finally dating." Riley cheered her up.

"Yeah hopefully. What about you and Farkle? What's going on with you two?"

Riley looked away and walked over into the perfume store completely ignoring what Maya said. Her and Farkle? Who knows? They haven't been on a date in forever, they barley kiss or hold hands anymore, their conversations were awkward, and they don't last, and he's always busy with some after school program with all his nerd friends. Hearing Farkle's name made her want to break down and cry. She didn't know how to fix the awkwardness in their relationship.

Was the sex that bad? She thought to herself.

"Hellooo?"

Riley continued to walk to different shops as Maya tried to follow her.

"I guess that means something bad is going on."

Riley still didn't say anything. She went into a shoe shop to look for a gift. She thought to herself what kind of shoes Farkle would like. Farkle always had black converse, so why not get him a different color she thought. She walked over by the converse and nike and picked up blue converse.

"How is this a meaningful gift? You want something that says you're special, and shoes definitely don't say that." Maya suggested.

Riley looked up at Maya and growled.

"Jesus Christ sorry I was just trying to help you out." Maya said backing away.

Maya was right though. Riley did want to get something special for Farkle, she was just having a hard time getting him something.

She put down the converse and did a big sigh, "Yeah you're right let's go to another store."

They walked out Foot Locker and kept walking. When they got to the third floor, she walked passed a Jewelry store and saw the most beautiful diamonds.

"We have to go in here." She exclaimed.

She peeked in the shop finding the boys in there.

"Yeah, we should. The boys are in there too." Maya exclaimed walking into the store.

They walked into the store browsing around for each other gifts.

"There you guys are. We've been looking for you. What store were you guys in?" Zay questioned.

"We've been everywhere. Literally." Maya shook her head.

Riley's eyes shifted on something big and sparkly. Her eyes opened wide as she almost tripped trying to rush over to it, "Oh my Oh my this is so gorgeous."

"What is?" Farkle asked.

"This necklace. Guys come look at this." She gasped still shocked at how pretty the necklace was. The gang came over to look at the necklace she was talking about. It was an oval blue sapphire diamond necklace.

"Oh that is a cool necklace." Lucas agreed looking at the necklace.

"But the price….." Farkle said looking at the price tag, "I would buy it for you...If I had the money." He told her.

"Yeah I know, I just thought it was a cool thing to show you guys. Hopefully my parents will give me money for that because I really do want it." Riley thought.

"Yeah right. They might have a lot of money, but there's no way they'll give you 600 dollars for that necklace." Maya added.

She wanted the necklace, but that wasn't the first thing she was thinking about. She knew exactly what to get Farkle now. A promise ring. She saw a good men's ring in there and if she could make a promise to Farkle about loving him forever, then maybe they will reconnect again.

"Boys leave." She demanded.

"What?"

"Get out the store, go!" She pushed them out.

"Ooh, she's getting one of us a gift. If it's for me, I want that golden watch over there." Zay said pointing.

"Whatever just go."

When they finally left, Maya turned around and said, "Is this the place where you're getting Farkle's gift?"

"Yup, and it's going to be a good one."

 ***Time Skip***

 **At The Matthews House/ Christmas Eve**

It was Christmas Eve. Maya, Farkle, and Zay had slept over the Matthews house. They were going to open each other gifts today and hang out. All of them had different thoughts. Riley's mind was on Farkle. Lucas's mind was on Riley. Maya's mind was on Josh. Zay's mind was on Jade, and well Farkle, he didn't really have any thoughts this morning. They got up and went downstairs to the smell of breakfast.

"I of course had to make my wonderful guest some christmas eve breakfast." Topanga welcomed them as she put food down at the dining table.

"Wow Mom, you do this for them, but I have to eat slimy oatmeal every day for breakfast." Riley shook her head as she took a seat between Lucas and Farkle.

"Oh shush Riley!" Topanga laughed.

Everyone took a seat at the table including Cory and Auggie.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Auggie yelled throwing up Jazz hands.

"You too Auggie!" Everyone said back.

"You're welcome." He said taking a seat between Topanga and Cory.

They laughed.

"Is anyone else coming over? You guys have to unwrap the gifts soon because Riley's grandparents are coming over. I'm sure your parents and family want you home soon too." Cory told them.

"Yeah, I know dad we'll be quick!"

"Jade is coming over." Zay smiled.

"Josh is coming." Maya exclaimed.

"So is Smackle." Farkle announced.

Smackle? Why would Smackle be coming over, Riley thought to herself.

"Smackle is coming, why?" Riley asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Farkle questioned.

"No. She's a nice person I guess."

"Well I invited her over because I also have a gift for her, and I want you guys to be friends with her too. She could use some friends to count on." He told her.

"We're those type of friends so yeah it would be a pleasure to have her." Zay said.

"Thanks Zay."

A few minutes after eating, Josh, Smackle, and Jade arrived. They all went to go sit down by the christmas tree to unwrap gifts.

"I'm glad you three could make it!" Topanga said greeting them in.

"Of course. Thanks for having me. Your house is gorgeous by the way. Nice job with the christmas decorations." Smackle complimented Topanga.

"Oh my gosh, How nice of you. Thank you!"

All of them soon came to come join the others by the christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas Beautiful!" Zay greeted Jade pulling her in for a kiss. She sat down next to him.

Farkle walked Smackle over by the christmas tree, and pulled her in for a big hug, "Merry Christmas!" He smiled.

"You too!" She gushed hugging back.

Riley's eyes went wide, and looked away, "Um anyways. Let's open our gifts, shall we." She told them grabbing a present from under the christmas tree, "This one is for Maya, From Josh."

"Oooo!" She excitedly snatched the gift out of her hand and opening it quick. There was two bracelets inside. One with Maya's birthstone, and the others with Josh's birthstone. They each had a broken heart, and when you put them together it had a message on the back.

"This Christmas is special, and so are you." Maya read out. She looked at Josh with her puppy eyes, "Aw Josh come here." She beamed pulling him in for a long kiss.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Riley awe at them.

She picked up another gift and passed it to Jade.

"From Me." Zay winked.

"Stop winking! I swear it better not be anything inappropriate." She told him.

"It's not I promise. I decided not to buy anything and to just make it myself. It's a little cheesy but whatever." he laughed.

She opened the present. It was a book and on the front cover it said 100 reasons why I love you. She opened the first page and read it out loud.

"Reason Number One. You have the cutest attitude, and it's a good thing. You are on top of everything and you don't play around, and I think that's sexy." She laughed.

"This is so thoughtful Zay, thank you so much" She thanked him pulling him in for a kiss. After that the friends started exchanging gifts. Everyone mostly bought each other food, clothes, jewelry, shoes, games, and even random stuff. Next was the gift from Farkle but to Smackle.

"Here." Riley passed over her gift.

"I wonder what's inside." She looked at Farkle.

"Open it and see." He told her.

She opened it and gasped. Everyone gasped. Riley almost screamed.

"Oh god." Maya shook her head and put her head down.

Riley looked at the gift in disbelief. Was there an explanation for this? Did he write the wrong name on the gift?

"Wowww….oh man that's um…... wow." Zay said shocked looking at the gift as well.

It was the blue diamond sapphire necklace they saw at the jewelry store. The same necklace Riley had eyes for, the same necklace she wanted, and the same necklace that Farkle said he would buy for her if he had the money.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Farkle smiled big looking at them.

Everyone stood in silence.

"I-i-i said it was beautiful." Riley stuttered trying to talk.

"I know. Riley's the one who gave me the idea for getting you this gift." He looked back at Smackle.

"Jesus christ thank you Riley and Farkle. It's gorgeous."

"Here let me put it on you." He said grabbing the necklace from the box. He pulled her hair back and slid the necklace onto her neck.

Riley couldn't even believe what she was seeing right now. Tears started to form in her eyes and rolled down her bright red cheeks. She ran out the room as soon as she started crying hard.

Farkle stood up fast, "Why is she crying?"

They all turned their head to him.

"That was the stupidest question you have ever asked in your entire life." Zay looked in disbelief,

"Farkle you gave Isadora the necklace that Riley really wanted, and then you told her you couldn't buy it because it was too much but you go and buy it anyways but for a different girl."

"I got her a different necklace. I didn't give her the necklace because Smackle favorite color is blue and I thought it would look good on her. And also why would I give Riley a gift she had already seen." he tried to explain himself.

"Oh boy." Maya said still shaking her head, "I'm going to go make sure my best friend is okay."

"No stay. I want to go check up on her." Lucas told her standing up and getting a gift from under the christmas tree. He went upstairs to her room to find her laying in her bed sobbing. He sat next to her and started to rub her back.

"Riley, Its Lucas." He continued to rub her back.

She kept crying.

"I have a gift for you."

"Please leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I'll open your gift later."

"I think it's very important for you to open it now though."

She didn't say anything

"I know you are hurt about Farkle, but I think this will make you feel better." He told her.

"Nothing will make me feel better," She cried, "That necklace was supposed to be for me. I told him I wanted it and he still got it for someone else. Why the hell is he so close to Smackle. They've been friends for years, but I never noticed that they were this close."

"I know Riley, I understand. It was a bogus thing for him to do. I don't think he meant to hurt you though. I think when you get the chance you should talk it out with him, but don't cry Riley. Everything will be okay, and I think my present will make you even more okay. You just have to open it." He reached out trying to hand the present to her again.

She sat up and took the present into her hand, still crying.

She opened it. It was the same necklace.

"What?" She said in confusion.

He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad Farkle didn't give you that necklace because once you guys left the mall, I went back there at night and brought it. It took up all of my money, I couldn't even buy the others gifts but it was worth it,"

"How did you get the money? Did my parents give you it?"

"No. I was saving up just in case I needed some emergency money, or something important came up."

She stopped crying, and looked up at him, "Lucas..I can't believe you spent your saved money on me. You're so sweet, but you may need the money for serious things, you should take it back." She advised.

"I said I was saving up just in case something important came up, and you are important to me so…" He looked down, "I don't want to take it back. I want to see you wearing it."

She didn't know what to say. Lucas always left her speechless. This was the sweetest thing someone has ever done for her, and what shocked her even more was no, it didn't come from her boyfriend it came from Lucas.

"Wowwwww…" Riley trying to catch her words, "Thank you Lucas." She thanked him while resting her head on his shoulder. She was still upset and wanted to stay in her room, but it felt good knowing someone cares for her.


	18. Chapter 18: New Years

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and understanding my mistake for the Lucas, Maya, and Josh timeline. You guys are very nice. I hope everyone gives my story a chance, I try very hard to write good chapters. Welcome back to Chapter 18 of Senior Year. This chapter, heart's get broken, and some relationships grow stronger. Don't forget to check out Chapter 17 Christmas Eve, I updated that chapter this morning! Thank you. Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **Authors Note: This is a Joshaya/Rucas fanfiction with other ships.**

* * *

 **No One's Pov**

 **New Years Eve**

 **11:00 AM**

"Soooo who's going to be standing together when the fireworks goes off and the ball drops?" Cory asked.

And that's exactly what Riley was worried about. Her and Farkle weren't officially broken up, but she knew what was coming. She knew they didn't work out anymore, and she knew there was probably no way in fixing it. She tried. She really did try to fix their connection, but she knew they were going to break up soon. They've been dating since 7th grade, and they were seniors now. That's what bothers Riley the most. Why should she give up something that she had for so long? But in reality it didn't matter how long they were together, it mattered what was happening now, and things weren't so good.

"Well, I know who I'm standing with." Zay smiled taking Jade's hand.

"I'm lonely." Lucas sighed.

"Lucas, do you know how many girls like you? You can easily change your relationship status from Lonely and Single to Taken by a hottie." Zay patted him on the back.

Lucas didn't say anything. He didn't want any other girl. He wanted Riley. He loved everything about Riley, and he was glad she appreciated him. He felt like he had a chance since Her and Farkle weren't working out, but he wasn't happy about that and if he was he would be a horrible person. Riley was hurting because of her and Farkle. She was in a bad place right now and all he could do is be there for her.

"Well, make sure you pair up with the right person because that person is the person you are looking forward to spending the new year with, and you want your new year to be as a good as possible." Topanga told them, "I've paired up with the same person for about 20 years." She kissed Cory.

"Yup" He smiled kissing her back, "More than that actually. Can you believe that? We've been together for this long."

"I hope I turn out like that. Finding my love at a young age and growing old with them." Jade daydreamed.

"You got me!" Zay said.

"Yeah if you keep it together." She laughed.

Riley really didn't want to hear this conversation right now. She walked out of the living room, and went upstairs to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Cory asked.

"Farkle." They all said.

Cory and Topanga knew nothing about what was going on with her and Farkle.

"What did Farkle do?" Topanga wondered.

They all looked at each other.

"I dont think they're going to last. Riley really liked this necklace she saw at the mall, and Farkle said if he had the money he would buy it for her, and I guess he went back to the store and bought it because when we were unwrapping gifts he had it, but it wasn't for Riley it was for Isadora." Maya explained to them.

"And Farkle told me that he didn't mean to hurt her, and he didn't know that it would be a problem, which I think is weird because he knew that she wanted it." Zay told them.

"But even before that, Riley and Farkle had sex-"

"OH MY GOD." Cory yelled shocked.

"IS SHE PREGNANT?" Topanga asked.

"Ummmm no….Riley's mature, of course she was going to use protection."

"Phew," They both calmed down.

"Anyways like I was saying. Before that they had sex, and it was bad sex, but it was their first time so I didn't think it would be a big deal, but apparently it was because Riley told me her and Farkle were having problems communicating even before that."  
"Yeah, they just aren't right for each other anymore. Some relationships last, but some relationships fail."

"Yeah, I guess."

It went quiet for a few after that. Everyone was in their own worlds. Too hung up in love. Josh and Maya were happy and so was Zay and Jade. Lucas on the other hand was upset about something, and when Lucas was upset he usually talked to Riley.

"Riley?" He called out her name while walking up the stairs.

"I'm in my room." She knew exactly who it was. He was the only one who really came to see if she was okay. Her friends did sometimes, but they didn't give good advice, but Lucas did, and he understood.

"Hey."

"Hey. Close the door, it's annoying hearing them laugh and chat about everything while i'm up here quiet and sad." She wepted.

"I know, it is for me too." He agreed.

"Why are you sad?" She asked.

"My family. This is the first time I've spent Christmas and New Years without my family. It's not the best feeling, you and your family are such great people, but I'm just worried about my mom and my sister." He opened up to her.

"Awww, Lucas." She rubbed his back scooting closer to him, "I'm sure they are fine. Your dad got arrested for assault."

He laughed. Not a normal laugh, more like a sad laugh.

"Riley, do you know how wealthy my father is. He made bail. He's back home. Probably still abusing my mother, and now my little sister. I can't let my little sister get hurt. If I find out she's being abused and I'm not there to stop it I won't be able to live with myself."

"I'm sure your mother wont let that happen to your sister. We had long talks about how great your mother was remember? She's not stupid enough to let her baby girl get hurt." She replied.

"Yeah you're right. I hope."

"I am, don't worry." She confronted him taking his hand.

He seemed off. He seemed really stiff, and after that he fell silent.

"Lucas...You okay?"

She was suddenly aware of what was happening. Looking into his eyes she could tell how hurt he was.  
Doing his best trying to hold back his tears he quickly stood up before he let it out.

"I-i-ill be right back." He sobbed trying to get up to leave, but Riley beat him to the door.

"Lucas you don't have to be afraid to cry in front of me." She pulled him away from the door, "I'm here for you."

And right after he said that, he let it all out. Tears ran down his face as he began to cry hard. She sat back down with him on her bed, and pulled his head into her lap as she began to run her hands through his hair.

"Its okay Lucas, let it all out."

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

 ***Time Skip***

 **New Years Eve**

 **2:00 PM**

Farkle arrived at Riley's house since he always spent New Years with the gang, but he bought Smackle with him. Everyone was starting to get a little suspicious about Farkle. He wasn't just weird around Riley he was weird around them too, but he was only weird when Smackle was around with them which made them even more suspicious, but today Farkle came to talk to Riley. He had a lot to discuss with her. He didn't mean to hurt her in any way when he gave Smackle the necklace, but at the same time he wasn't thinking. When he bought the necklace, he wasn't thinking about how Riley wanted the necklace he was thinking about Smackle, and what her favorite color was.

"Hey Farkle." The gang awkwardly greeted him as he walked into the living room with Smackle.

"Hey. I brought Smackle."

"Yeah we see." Riley acknowledged.

Everyone went silent. Farkle and Smackle took a seat at the end of the couch, which hurt Riley because he didn't even think to sit next to her. It made her want to go back upstairs and cry.

"So, what are we doing this New Years?" He questioned.

"The same thing we do every New Year. Eat a lot of food, go on the roof and party, and then watch the fireworks go off." Zay told him.

"Do you guys wear party hats?" Smackle excitedly asked.

"Yeah we do. There wouldn't be a party without the New Years decorations."

As of right now, Riley hated Smackle. Seeing her on HER couch, next to HER boyfriend, with HER necklace on. How dare she come to her house with the necklace on especially after she already knew it made her upset, and why didnt Farkle tell her to take it off before they came. Why the hell were they even together in the first fucking place, she thought to herself.

Lucas could tell Riley was going to blow any second. He understood her facial expressions.

"Hey um, why don't we play a game or something?" He proposed trying to distract her.

He knew she liked playing games. They played a game every friday night ever since he moved in with her.

"What kind of game?"

"Ummm, let's play bridge." Lucas told them going to get the game.

"What's that?"

"Well, you team up with someone and you pick a card and that card will tell you what you have to sketch and your teammate has to figure out what it is. If you get it right you get a point and if you dont you dont get any points. Understood?" He asked putting the board game on the table in front of them.

"Yeah. My teammate is Josh." Maya said.

"I'm with Jade." Zay said.

"I'm with Smackle." Farkle said.

Oh lord. Lucas already knew what was about to happen. He should've thought this through, why on earth would he pick this game.

"Oh really?" Riley scoffed.

"What?" Smackle asked.

"Farkle you have a damn girlfriend. Act like it." She spit.

"Why am I doing that's not acting like it?" He asked in confusion.

Riley laughed, "How can you even ask that question. You obviously fucking see the couples are teaming up, and yet you pair up with Smackle, and let's not even leave out the fact you let her walk in with that damn necklace when you knew it was going to upset me. What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

Everyone fell silent.

"Oh wow…." Zay mumbled.

"I wasn't even thinking about the necklace Riley…"

"THAT'S THE THING. YOU DON'T FUCKING THINK ABOUT ME ANYMORE." She yelled.

"What is going on in here?" Topanga wondered what was all the yelling about.

"Can we talk?" Farkle said grabbing her hand.

"Oh so now you want to talk. You wasn't thinking about talking when your ass strolled in here with Smackle."

"Riley. Language!" Topanga told her.

"MOM I DON'T CARE IF IM USING FOUL LANGUAGE, HE KEEPS HURTING ME., AND HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE." She sobbed as she started to break down.

"I do care Riley." He now said in a concerned tone,

"Come on sweetie." Topanga lead her out of the room. Farkle followed behind. They went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Get out of here, why'd you follow me."

"Riley we need to talk. can you please give us a minute."

She turned to Riley to make sure she was okay with that.

"It's fine mom. I'll call you up if I need anything."

"Alright." She said kissing her on the top of her forehead.

Farkle watched her as she walked out of the room, closed the door, and sat next to Riley.

"Riley, I'm sorry for buying Smackle that necklace. I was thinking of her favorite color, and I know that's not an excuse but it is a truth, and when I asked her to be my teammate it was because she's smart, you are smart too of course, but me and Smackle have worked together so many times, and it's better when we are a team."

"Our relationship hasn't been going very well-"

"Before you tell me anything I just want to tell you to be completely honest with me. No secrets, no holding back feelings. I want the truth, and how you really feel about our relationship." She addressed.

He looked down disappointed, like he didn't want to hurt her feelings or he was afraid to say something. Riley automatically knew that was a sign that he didn't want to be with her anymore. More tears slid down her cheeks. She was trying so hard not to cry like a baby but she really wanted to.

"I-i just don't feel anything anymore." He quietly said.

She let out a nervous laugh as she started to cry more, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We've been together for a long time. At the beginning I felt so happy to be with you. I was ecstatic that I got the girl I wanted, and the years passed and I was still happy with you. About a few months ago I started to feel different. I felt like the spark isn't there anymore, which was probably why our first time was bad Riley. We don't talk the same anymore. We used to be really good at talking, but not so much anymore. "

She shook her head in denial as she started to cry even harder.

"I love you Riley, and I always will, but I am not IN LOVE with you."

And that's what broke her. She put her face in her hands, and started to break down even more. She felt him wrap his arms around her pulling her in for a big hug.

"It okay Riley. We will be okay. We may not be good at dating each other, but remember we've always been good at being best friends." He sniffed.

He was crying too because he was hurt too. No matter who was breaking up with who, breaking up with someone you've been with for a long time or someone you thought you were going to be with forever hurts you a lot. The thing that hurt Riley the most is that she knew it was true. The spark isn't there anymore, and she did love Farkle but she didn't think she was in love with him like that, but for some reason she still wanted to be with Farkle. Another thing that hurt her is that for some reason she felt like Smackle was involved in this somehow.

She took her face out of her hands, and hugged him back. They were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend. It was going to take her a while to get over this, but she knew it was for the best. She'd rather have him being just her friend than her and him being in an unhealthy relationship.

"You are a beautiful, and smart girl. Being with you has been one of the best experiences, and I will never forget the memories. Thank you for rocking my life Riley, and it's okay that we weren't good at dating because now we can make new memories as best friends."

She was glad they ended on a good note. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, and that he was just as hurt as she was.

* * *

 ***Time Skip***

 **A few minutes until New Years.**

Everyone saw it coming, but now that it happened they were more shocked than they thought they would be. Farkle and Riley told the gang that they broke up and decided to just be friends when they went up to the roof to watch the fireworks.

"Oh wow….." Zay said.

"Zay you saying oh wowwww everytime something happens is annoying." Maya joked around with him. He laughed.

Lucas didn't know what to feel. Should he be happy that he might have a chance to date her now, or should he be upset since she was hurt. Either way he wasn't going to try to be with her right away, that would just be wrong.

Zay, Josh, and Maya were of course shocked.

Smackle...Riley didn't know what to think of her, but she was suspicious of her.

It was 11:59

"Okay people get with the person you want to spend the new year with." Topanga said pushing people together. Topanga and C ory were very upset to hear the news. They wanted to ask what was going on, but Riley said she didn't want to talk about it anymore today, and they respected that.

Zay and Jade went together, and Josh and Maya went together. Topanga and Cory was together as well. Farkle, Smackle, Riley, and Lucas just stood there awkwardly.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

"Who would have ever fucking thought we would be together for a new years kiss." I said excitedly.

"Honestly. I'm actually really surprised. After all the New Year parties i've been together with you you were never standing with me."

"Yeah that's because you wanted to stand with other girls, you Jerk." I playfully pushed him.

"Them other girls don't matter anymore." he said taking his hands out of his pocket, "I'm with you now, and I am happy I'm going to spend the new years with you." He told me while lacing my fingers with his.

"I'm happy I am spending the new year with you too." I grinned, "After everything that has happened, we finally made it."

"Yeah we have." Josh said.

10

9

8

7

"You ready?" I asked.

6

5

4

"More than ever." He said.

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" We heard people in the street yell.

We leaned into each other as my arms wrapped around his neck, and his hand wrapped around my waist.

* * *

 **Zay's POV**

"Who would have ever fucking thought we would be together for a new years kiss." I said surprised.

"Honestly. I'm actually really surprised. After all of the times you fucked up, I'm still here with you." She laughed.

"Yeah Yeah, I know, I know." I sighed.

"You better not mess up again, Zay Babineaux." She warned him, "I want this year to be a non stressful year with no relationship problems."

"I won't baby, I promise. I want to be with you. I might not have been as serious at first, but now I am. You mean so much to me." I told her getting in a serious tone.

"Zay, I care so much about you too. You aren't like any other man I've been with. You're a real one, and I am a lucky girl."

10

9

8

7

"Show me I'm a real man." I smirked.

6

5

4

"You got it." She said.

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We heard people in the street yell.

She pulled me in tight and close for a full make out, connecting her lips against mine and slipping her tongue in my mouth.


	19. Chapter 19: Troublemaker

**Hi everyone, welcome back to Chapter 19 of Senior Year. This chapter is not as interesting as the other chapters because this chapter is setting up for something in the future, but there is a new kid at school and he gets Lucas in a lot of trouble. Next chapter is a Valentines Day chapter. It gets very interesting and romantic, something also happens that annoys Riley. Tune in for Chapter 20: Valentines Day. Also go read my previous chapters Chapter 17: Christmas eve, and Chapter 18: New Years. Thank you. I want to hear your thoughts so please review. Thank you so much for the previous reviews, it means a lot. Also I want to hear what you want to happen in the story, so drop suggestions.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Riley Matthews awoke from her sleep of two loud alarms. One in her room, and she heard Lucas's alarm from across her room.

"What the hell." She said as she looked at the time. 7:00 Am. It felt like she had been sleeping for 5 minutes, and she could've sworn it was 2 Am just a second ago.

"Ugh," She groaned as she went into her covers to go back to sleep.

"Rise and Shine gorgeous," Lucas said as he walked into her room to make sure she was up.

"I don't want to get up."

Riley wasn't getting much sleep after the breakup. Her parents recommend seeing a social worker at school or a therapist as they saw her weird behavior. She wasn't getting much sleep, she wasn't focusing in class, or doing much homework anymore, and they knew exactly why. It was the Social Media. The amount of time Riley went on her phone to check to see what Farkle was doing was ridiculous. She would not put the phone down, and everyday she would get on the phone with Maya just to gossip about what he did. Oh did you hear that Farkle won the science fair? Smackle got a new pair of earrings I wonder who bought her those. Did Farkle and Smackle go ice skating yesterday? She could not stop talking about them to Maya. Maya expected it though. She knew how the cycle worked.

"Maybe if you would put your phone down you would get some sleep Riley." He suggested.

"Ugh you sound like my parents," She grunted while putting a pillow over her head.

Lucas was definitely worried about her. He knew why she was acting like this, but he just hoped she knew that he was always there for her.

"Alright." He gave up trying to tell her to get up so he went over to pick her up.

"Lucas let me down, let me go to sleep." She cried out.

"No, you're going to be late so get ready," He told her carrying her to her bathroom, "It'll be worse if your parents come and wake you up. They'll probably take your phone again."

Riley got her phone and computer taken away 4 times this week, and if she had to do homework on the computer she would have to use her dads which had blocked websites so she wouldn't go on an app she wasn't supposed to. That's how bad it was.

"Fine," She said as Lucas put her down.

"Good, now get ready."

* * *

*At School*

Riley and Lucas walked into Mr. Matthews class.

"Good Morning Daughter and Lucas." Cory greeted.

"Good Morning." They both greeted back.

"No No No," Cory put his hand out preventing Riley from walking away, "Hand it over." He argued.

Riley knew exactly why he wanted her phone. He had to come in the room three times yesterday to make sure she was doing her homework, and everytime he checked her textbooks were closed and she was on her phone.

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes, and reached into her purse getting out her phone.

"Thank you, now take a seat."

She went to go take her seat which was across from Maya. She was desperate to check her phone, but she didn't have it.

"Maya can I see your phone?"

"If you want it to check on Farkle there is nothing to check...but they did go ice skating. He posted a picture on Instagram of them, and there was a few snaps of them on Smackle's story on Snapchat." Maya confirmed.

Riley shook her head in disbelief, "I knew it."

"Riley. I'm not telling you that you should move on already since you just got out of the relationship, but you should move on from the thought of Farkle. He's always in your mind and its not a healthy habit. You can't keep stalking him on what he does with Smackle, and besides don't worry. Remember he's our best friend, we see him everyday if he has something to announce then he would have announced it already." Maya told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed. Riley didn't know what was happening to her. She felt like she was going crazy, but she brushed it off.

"Hey." She heard Farkles voice as he entered the classroom. Smackle right by his side wearing the necklace. They both took a seat next to Zay which was 4 rows away from Riley.

And then right after he entered another boy entered. Riley usually don't judge a person based on their looks, but he looked like trouble. He had black hair, and he kinda dressed like Lucas. Sometimes Lucas wore this black leather jacket, and it looked like the boy had the same one.

"Attention everyone." Cory yelled to get everyone's attention, "We have a new student, Brandon Rockefeller. He just transferred here from Arizona."

"Hello," Everyone greeted.

"Sup," He nodded.

"Your seat is right behind my daughter, Riley."

"Over here." Riley lead him.

"Damn you fine as fuck." Brandon told her as she walked by and sat behind her.

Her mouth flew wide opened as she was shocked by his comment. She started laughing and so did everyone else. Except for Lucas.

"Thanks...I guess." She said still cracking up.

"Oh wowww….." Zay laughed.

"Brandon, you don't want to be sent to the principal's office on your first day now do you?" Cory questioned in a serious tone as he heard what he said about his daughter.

"Nah, I was just complimenting your daughter, and that dress she had on." He said licking his lips and looking her up and down.

Cory shook his head in disbelief, and turned back around to the board.

After class was over, the gang went to their next class, which they didn't have with Brandon, and they also didn't have the class with Lucas, Smackle or Jade. Usually class was silent and productive in Mr. Matthews classroom, but with Brandons funny random jokes, and his flirty comments to Riley it was a loud class today.

"So you digging the new kid?" Maya asked Riley.

"Yeah, I mean he's really funny." She told her.

"Funny enough to be with him?" Maya asked.

Riley turned around, and gave her one of those "Are you serious?" faces.

"Maya. No. I don't want to be with him, and I will never be with him. Do not start that. That's not the only boy you've asked me If I would date, and you're not the only person doing that. Zay is trying to hook me up with his friend, and I don't want to be hooked up with anyone. You guys are trying to hook me up with other people because of the break up with Farkle, but it hasn't even been a month since we've been broken up yet. Moving on fast is not going to help anything." She told Maya in a serious tone.

"Fine…I will stop." She agreed not to hook her up with anyone as they continued walking to their next class.

* * *

*After School at Maya's*

Zay, Farkle, and Riley went to Maya's after school. They barely went to Maya's because she was insecure on where she lived. She lived in a bad neighborhood, and sometimes things don't work in her house. Like the heat or the stove. Maya didn't have much money, and what made it worse was that she didn't like taking money from her friends. Farkle, Zay, and Riley's family has offered to pay for her bills, new furniture, food, supplies, and anything else they needed. They even tried to combine their money together to get Maya a new apartment since her neighborhood was so bad, Cory and Topanga has bought Maya many clothes before until she stopped accepting clothes from them because she felt like it wasn't their responsibility to make sure she was okay. Maya's mom, Katy did not like that either.

"Sorry that Jade, and Smackle couldn't come." She told Zay, and Farkle. She didn't allow anyone else except for them in their house because she didn't feel comfortable with anyone else seeing how she lived. Josh wanted to come over once, but she never allowed it. She didn't want the person she loved to judge her, even though he said he would never do that. She allowed Lucas in there also but he wasn't picking up their calls, or texts.

"I'm worried. Last time he didn't answer his text and calls was because his father was abusing him at his house." Riley worried.

"Don't be. He wasn't even in 8th period. He must've gotten in trouble or something." Zay said.

"I hope it's nothing serious."

"Me either."

"Actually it is serious…" Farkle confessed looking at his phone.

They gathered around him looking at what was on his phone.

"Oh wow…." Zay gasped.

Lucas had gotten into a fight.

"Everyone has posted it. It's spreaded around the school and everyone is talking about it." He told them as he scrolled through comments and peoples stories on Snapchat.

"Who is he fighting?" Maya asked.

"Wait a minute…" Riley looked closer as she saw the same black hair and leather jacket she had seen in class today.

"He's fighting Brandon…"

"What? The new kid? How can someone get into a fight on the first day?" Maya wondered.

"I have no idea but this isn't good. When Lucas gets into fights he turns into Texas Lucas, and you don't want to see that side of him." Zay told them.

"We should go back to the school and check up on him. Fights get you into big trouble, he's probably still in the principal's office."

"Yeah we also have to find out why they fought."

And with that they went back to the school. When they arrived they saw Brandon by the door with his parents. He had a bloody nose, and bruises all over his face. He looked at the group while they were walking past and smirked.

"Remember me?" He asked.

They stopped.

"Yes we do, and you got into a fight with our friend today. What happened?"

He laughed and look at Riley, "Your little friend was jealous because I complimented Riley." He told them.

They all let out a grunt, "You had to trigger something. He doesn't go off on people anymore for random things." Zay addressed.

"I asked him what his problem was. He kept giving me dirty looks."

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything and I got mad so I kept messing with him."

"Dude you should've just left him alone." Zay said.

"Nah, I don't take disrespect or dirty looks from guys. If he wouldn't have been so jealous there wouldn't have been a problem." He told them.

They group shook their heads and walked away. As they were walking they saw Lucas walking down the hallway. They started running towards him to catch up with him.

"Huckleberry did you get your ass kicked." Maya said getting in his face. He didn't have one scratch or mark on him.

"I never lose fights." He said not even turning around to look at them.

"Are you okay dude?"

"They fucking suspended me for 3 days, of course I'm not okay. It's happening again. If I get kicked out of this school for fighting then this would be the like the 3rd school I got kicked out of." He stopped looking at us.

"Then don't fight again, and if you do fight don't fight on school grounds."

"I have classes with him, and he wanted to start a fight just because he thinks I like the girl he likes. He doesn't even fucking know her."

Lucas was right. It was Brandon's first day, he knew nothing about Riley so he couldn't come in there acting like he was going to steal her away from Lucas.

"But you do like Riley."

"So? He doesn't know that, he only guessed that because I looked at him during class when he was being dirty to her."

"Lucas dont worry. Don't let him get to you. Just ignore him. " Riley told him.

He smiled at her, "Thanks Riley, but he's a troublemaker and those are the ones I end up fighting with."

She smiled back at him, "I understand, but you'll be okay. We're your friends well make sure of it."

"Thank you Riles."

"Of course Lucas."

And that was the end of that day. What they didn't know was that it was only the beginning of Brandon's drama. He was coming back for more.


	20. Chapter 20: Valentine's Day

**HI guys! Welcome back to Chapter 20 of Senior Year! This chapter is about Valentines Day and everyone is happy! For the first time in forever lol. BTW, I am not rushing anything between anyone so please dont think that! There will be a triple date but can you guess between who? Tune in and find out. This is only Part 1 of the Valentine's day chapters so there will be a Part 2, look out for that chapter as well. Thank you guys for the reviews. You guys have been reviewing a lot lately and Im so glad you are. It tells me whether I am doing something wrong or right and it honestly just makes me really happy to read them. Don't stop reviewing! Keep Reviewing! Also if you have any suggestions on events that you want to happen in this story then review that also. Review, Fav, and Follow! Thank you, I hope you enjoy my chapter.**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

February 14h. Some hated this day, some loved this day. Valentine's day was very important to the group. No matter if they were taken or single. Maya had something to look forward to. This would be her first Valentine's day with Joshua, and every holiday or event with Josh meant so much to her after all those years of trying to get him. Zay also had something to look forward to. Him and Jade were getting very serious, and they cared for each other very much. Farkle….well no one really knew what he was up to, but they were determined to find out. Lucas, he wanted to spend Valentines day with Riley, but he didn't have the guts to ask her if she would be his valentine because he didn't want to sound like some middle schooler, but he did get her something. Riley... All she wondered about was if Farkle got something for Smackle. It felt really weird without Farkle being her Valentine this year, and she didn't know how to deal with it. They usually brought each other gifts, and went on a date, but things this year was now different.

Riley Matthews walked into her high school watching everyone roam around the halls with flowers, and big teddy bears. It was like that every year. People took this day really serious at her school. She walked through the halls as she saw people making out in the corners, and love letters all over peoples lockers. She kinda missed receiving gifts but at least Maya always gave her a gift. She looked at her watch, and noticed the time. Class was about to start, but she was nervous. She didn't know what to expect when she walked in there.

"Hey Sweetheart, Happy Valentines day!" Her dad greeted her as he handed her some chocolates, and a daughters gift card.

"Awww," she gushed, "Thank you dad." She said giving him a hug then going to her friends. She looked around her as everyone gathered showing each others their Valentines day gift.

"Look what Josh gave me." Maya bubbled, "When I woke up, they were in my room. My mom said he had dropped them off early in the morning, and he even gave me a card telling me where to meet him tonight."

She looked at Maya's gifts. She had a jar full of swedish fish candy which was her favorite, big red ballons, a card, and a huge teddy bear.

"That's really cute best friend." Riley told her.

"I know right!" She gushed.

She looked around the room, and saw Jade and Zay. Making out of course.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to see what you guys got each other."

"Zay is so sweet. He got me my favorite flavors which are daisies, a heart shaped diamond ring, and a box full of chocolates." She squealed.

"She's the best. She got me a heart shaped pizza, my favorite chocolates, and a new xbox controller." He smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys. I'm glad things are going your way." Riley smiled at them.

Everyone was happy, and everyone was going well, and the worst part was she felt lonely. She didn't want to move on fast and make the wrong decision, but not having someone sucked. Zay, Jade, Maya, and Josh had double dates with each other and she could never go because she wasn't dating Farkle anymore. Everytime they hung out, the couples were always together and she always had to walk alone. Yeah, she still hung out with her best friends without their lovers of course, but when they did hang out she just felt lonely, and she wasn't trying to be selfish.

"Me too. I'm so happy Im with you Zay." Jade kissed him.

Riley watched them as they began heavily making out.

"Well... I don't want to see any of that so I'm just going to walk away now…" she awkwardly said.

Once she did, she heard a familiar voice.

"Damn that must suck." Brandon laughed coming up to her.

"What?"

"Standing here alone on Valentines day because your boyfriend dumped you. "

"He didn't dump me. We broke up because we needed to." She frowned, "And you just came here how the hell do you know about that?" She questioned.

"You learn a lot about the people at this school when you're friends with David." He smirked.

David was a gossip. He told everyone's business and he knew everyone's business.

She shook her head and looked away.

"But hey." He grabbed her arm preventing her from walking away and pulled something from behind his back, "I bought these with my own money so you better accept them." He informed giving her a bouquet of sunflowers.

She looked down at the flowers and back at him, "Boy what do you want from me."

"I want you duh."

"I don't understand you. You LITERALLY just met me. How do you want me?" She asked,

"I mean I thought you were hot when I first met you, and then I saw your cute ass personality and I started to like you more."

She let out a chuckle, "Yeah you seriously fought my friend over me, and that was kinda wrong." She expressed.

"He shouldn't have looked at me that way."

"He cares about me a lot so I mean yeah of course he wasn't going to respond in a good way"

"So what's up with you and him then since he's acting like you're all his."

"And that's your concern because…?" She asked.

"Dont get smart with me," He shook his head," I'm trying to find out if you're available or not." He addressed.

"No Im not because I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment." She told him.

"So I should hit you up when you are ready?" He asked in a flirty tone.

"No, Sorry." She responded.

His face dropped then a smile came back on his face.

"Playing hard to get. I like that." She nodded.

"Brandon. I don't like Lucas like that yet, but if I was looking for a relationship I wouldn't be getting together with you. If anyone, Lucas would be the first person I would date." She truthfully told him.

He made a confused face, "Dude you cant decided if you would date him in the future when you dont even like him yet."

"Yes I can. Lucas cares a lot about me and I already know so much about him so why not. But Im not trying to be rude to you, and I honestly dont even want a relationship Brandon. Thank you for the flowers, but I wont be with you." She adressed.

He shook his head in disbelf, "Him over me. Do you see how hot I am?"

She shrugged.

"Well here. Keep the flowers," He said.

"Oh." She said with surprised tone, and grabbed the flowers.

"Thank yo-"

"Dude walk the fuck away, cant you see she already has someone for Valentines day." Brandon yelled at someone behind her.

She turned around.

It was Lucas. He had a huge bear, a card, a jewerly box, a heart shaped box, and a bouqurt full of roses.

"Lucas! Hey!" She greeted.

"Hey." He angrily said, "Youre with him for Valentines day?" He asked in a pissed off tone looking at her flowers.

"What? No! He bought me flowers, but I'm not with him. I told him that we werent going to be anything."

"And she also said she didnt want a relationship so stop trying so hard Lucas, and leave her alone." Brandon hissed.

"Shut the fuck up. She doesnt want you." Lucas spiit. He started to buck up at Brandon.

"Lucas, look at me. Just ignore him." She tried to help Lucas calm down but it wasnt working. Brandon really got to Lucas, and his feelings.

"You want fight again tough guy?" Brandon barked taking off his jacket.

"I already beat your ass. You really want it twice?" Lucas cursed pointing to the bruise on the side of Brandons face.

"What's going on here!" Cory walked over the crowd.

"Brandon keeps starting shit." Lucas bickered.

"Maybe if you would hop off Riley, I wouldnt be starting shit." Brandon barked at him.

The whole class was staring at them.

"Brandon enough!" Riley yelled turning back around to him, "Just go sit down. I got your flowers now go away."

He backed away, "Alright but if his bitch ass talks to me like that again, Im not calming down again."

"No stand back up. Brandon go to the principals office, NOW!" Cory shounted pointing to the door.

"Whatever." Brandhon shook his head and walked out.

Lucas calmed down and rolled his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with that guy."

"I dont know." She replied.

He looked Riley in the eyes and smiled. She smiled back.

"This is for you." He said holding out the gifts.

She was never expecting these things from Lucas. She knew Lucas liked her but she never thought he would try that hard to please her. She felt bad. He did everything for her and bought her everything and she did nothing in return. After school she was going to go to the store and buy him a valentines day gift as well.

"Wow Lucas." She gasped.

"The teddy bear could barley fit in this room," He laughed.

It was a huge teddy bear, bigger than usual.

"I bet." She laughed with him, "Lucas, you're amazing. Thank you so much for getting me something. I love it. ." She smiled.

"Of course. I love getting you things, but i have something to ask."

Riley didnt know what Lucas was going to ask.

"Yeah...What is it?"

"I know you dont want to date anyone because you're still recovering from your breakup with Farkle so Im not asking you out as a girlfriend, but I am asking you out on a date. Zay, and Jade and Josh and Maya are going on a double date tonight, and I wanted to join with them by going with you, and anyways the date is just for Valentines Day. " He confessed.

He was right. Riley was still recovering from her breakup with Farkle so she didnt want anything as serious as a relaitonship, but Lucas has done everything for her and has waited even when she was with Farkle, so going on a date with him wouldnt be bad, besides it was just one date and it was for Valentines day.

"Yeah of course." She smiled.

He showed a big smile, "Really? For a second I thought you were going to let me down."

"No lol. After everything you have done for me, I could never."

"Alright then. Its a date." He cheered.

"Yeah it is." She smiled back at him.


	21. Chapter 21: Valentine's Day Part 2

**Hey Guys! Welcome to chapter 21 of Senior Year! This chapter is about a date and someones birthday! Tune in! Also there are very important chapters coming up You wont want to miss any of them. Tune in! Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it and they really help me! Dont stop! Reivew, Fav and Follow! Thank you.**

* * *

 ***No One's POV***

It was 5pm and the girls had just came back from school. They were getting ready for their triple date at Riley's house. Riley and Lucas were going as friends but Zay and Jade, and Josh and Maya were going as couples. It was also Josh's birthday and they had a surprise ready for him.

"Josh actually believes we forgot about his birthday." Maya giggled.

(February 14th is Josh's real birthday on the show)

"You guys didn't tell him happy birthday yet?" Jade asked.

"Nope, we wanted him to think that we forgot about his birthday so we could surprise him at the date, but we didn't think it was going to work, but then he texted Maya asking if she knew what day it was and she said Valentines day and then he said wow." Riley laughed.

"Awww Poor Josh." Jade laughed.

"He'll be okay. We have gifts, cake, and balloons for him." Maya added.

The girls were doing their hair, and trying on different clothes. They were going on a ice skating date. Maya and Jade loved ice skating. They were experts at it. Riley...not so much. She thought it was exhausting and didn't know how the girls loved it so much but she went anyways because Lucas was there.

"So girls we have to pick out something cute but something warm." Maya told them.

"I got my outfit picked already." Riley told them, going in her closet and getting her outfit.

"OOO let me see." They said as they walked towards her.

"I'm going to wear this turquoise warm sweater, with these thick black leggings, and my brown heel boots." She smiled.

"That's so cute Riley! I think Im wearing a skirt." Jade said looking through her bag getting out her outfit, "I'm wearing this red skater skirt, with black leggings underneath, red leg warmers, this grey long sleeved shirt, and my tan scarf." Jade showed them.

"Dude, that's actually really cute." Maya approved of her outfit.

"Yeah it is!" Riley agreed., "Maya your turn. What are you going to wear?" Riley asked.  
"Okay so, I'm wearing blue jeans, my black high heeled boots, my white under shirt and my grey jacket." Maya showed them.

Jade and Riley looked at each other and smiled, "We both approve!" They said looking back at Maya.

"Then it's settled." Maya smiled, "We got our outfits for our date."

The both nodded and agreed and when to go do their hair. Jade had curly hair, Maya had straight hair, and Riley had a curly ponytail.

"Welp we're done. Are the boys ready?" Riley asked.

Zay, Josh and Lucas was over at Zay's house getting ready also.

"They are wearing the same thing, they've been ready. They are at the skating rink now waiting for us." Jade told them.

"Wow. We dress so hard for boys but boys don't do shit to impress us."

"I don't mind." Maya smirked, "Josh is naturally hot as fuck. He doesn't need to try hard."

"Yeah same for Zay. He was born sexy." Jade laughed.

Riley was going to admit. She did think Lucas was attractive.  
"What are you over there drooling about Riley?" Maya wondered.

"She's thinking about Lucas."

"Nah." Riley nervously laughed.

"I know you don't like Lucas right now, but what do you think of Huckleberry. You think hes cute?" Maya wondered.

"Yeah I do." Riley truthfully told her.

"Why? What do you like about him? What's his best feature?" Jade wondered.  
Riley thought for a few seconds.

"Well...I like his teeth. He has a perfect smile. Um...his eyes are really pretty. His face is perfect in general and He's tall. I like his height I guess, and…...yeah…." Riley awkwardly said.

"And yeah what. You were going to say something." Maya said.

"No I wasn't." Riley lied.

"Yes you were. Say it." Jade smiled.

"Fine. He has a nice body." Riley told them.

Jade and Maya looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Riley questioned.

"How the hell did you see his body Riley?" Maya asked.

"Maya we live together. He walks around with no shirt all of the time."

"And he has abs and muscles?" Jade playfully asked.

"Yeah he does, and you know he has some nice muscles. You can see them when he wears short sleeved shirts." Riley told them.

They laughed again.

"I knew you liked something about him." Maya said pulling out her phone.

"Yeah Whatever. Who are you texting? You better not be telling Lucas what I said. " Riley questioned.

"No, Im not. I'm just texting Smackle. I'm seeing if she's there already."

Rileys face dropped. The silly mood has been ruined.

"What…."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Smackle and Farkle joined the date, so now it's a quadruple date." Maya addressed knowing Riley was about to freak out based on her facial expressions. She immediately

regretted the decisions of inviting them.

"MAYA…" Riley stomped her foot, "You know I'm not ready to see them together, but yet you invite them?" Riley raged.

"Riley Im sorry. I really thought you would be over it by now especially since you were going with Lucas, and he's our friend...We do everything together. And he's friends with Josh too. He wants to be there for his birthday celebration."

"Yeah we do everything together WITHOUT SMACKLE." She yelled, "You know what I'm not going." She said taking off her jacket.

"Riley...He told me that he felt left out of everything now." Maya told him.

"He wouldn't have to feel left out if he would just come alone instead of with Smackle all of the damn time," She cursed, "I feel like he's bringing her just to make me jealous."

"Or he's actually is happy with her."

Maya was right. Farkle wasn't trying to make Riley jealous at all. He just liked hanging out with Smackle as well.

"How could you even say that to me." Riley shook her head.

"Say what Riley? They aren't even dating they are just together on Valentine's Day just like you and Lucas are. I will make sure Lucas keeps you company and distracted from them. You won't even notice they are there, but you need to go. Lucas was looking forward to this day. He told me."

Riley gave up. Seeing Smackle and Farkle together really bothered her, but she knew she couldn't bail on Lucas.

"Yeah… I know." Riley said grabbing her jacket putting it back on.

"Thank the lord." Maya hugged her, "Now let's go. Everyone is there." She told Riley and Jade.

* * *

 ***Ice Skating***

They arrived with Josh's birthday presents, and cake. When they walked up to Josh with his presents, he looked really relieved.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSH!" They all screamed.

He let out a sigh.

"Why the hell didn't you guys text me or something? You made me think you guys forgot about my birthday. That hurt a lot." Josh ranted.

Maya laughed, "I'm sorry baby." She said giving him a long smooch on the lips.

"Like I could ever forget about your birthday Uncle Josh." Riley said giving him a hug.

"Good. I almost thought you did." He shook his head.

"Of course not baby." Maya said.

They went inside to go see the others who were sitting down at a table, choosing the ice skates they wanted. Riley saw Farkle and Smackle. Farkle waved at her and she waved back. She then saw Lucas who was smiling big at her, so she went to go take a seat next to him.

"Hey." She said.

He pulled her in for a big hug she wasn't expecting.

"Woah. Someone's happy to see me." She laughed.

"Sorry." He regretted his decision.

"Don't be!"

He nodded, "Okay."

"Do you like ice skating?" Riley questioned.

"I don't know how to ice skate actually."

Riley was shocked. Why would he want to come here then.

"Then why'd we come here silly." She laughed.

"Maya said that you liked this place a lot. She helped me set up the date."

Wow so first she ruins the date by bringing Farkle and Smackle and then she tells him I like ice skating when I really don't. Riley thought.

"Yikes! She sucks at setting up dates." Riley took a sip of her water.

"You don't like Ice Skating?" He asked.

"No I don't, but we can still go ou-"

She was interrupted by Smackles loud laughing.

"Farkle you're so funny." Smackle laughed while putting her hand on his shoulder.

Riley squinted at them.

"Anyways like I was saying we can still g-"

"OMG! YOU SAW THAT MOVIE TOO? SO DID I!" Smackle exclaimed!

"Dude we have like everything in common." He replied back to smackle.

"I know right. It's amazing." She said getting closer to him.

Riley let out a big grunt and ran her hands through her hair. She was starting to get annoyed. She couldn't even say one word without getting interrupted by Farkle and Smackle.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Nope." Riley truthfully answered.

Like Riley said before she wasn't over the break up with Farkle so she got easily annoyed with what he did with Smackle. She was starting to get a little jealous. I mean yeah, she had Lucas right here with her and he was attractive and nice but what bothered her was that what the hell did Smackle have that Riley didn't. Lucas was starting to notice that Riley was getting annoyed by Smackle and Farkle and he didn't want them to ruin his chance with her. Luckily, Maya came.

"We're going to sing happy birthday to Josh and then go ice skating." She said bringing over the cake.

Everyone sat down together at the table. Lucas was by Riley. Smackle and Farkle were across from Lucas and Riley, and Josh and Maya, and also Zay and Jade were on the sides of them. This gave a clear view to see Farkle and Smackle talking and laughing which pissed Riley off even more.

"So you turn 21 today?" Jade asked.

"Yes indeed." He said taking out a bottle of Hennessy.

"Really Josh? You're getting drunk on a date?" Maya questioned.

"But I always get drunk on my birthday..." He awkwardly said.

Maya shook her head, "Anyways. Let me light the candles." She said getting a 2 and a 1 candle, and putting them together in the cake.

She lit them.

"1 2 3" She said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." They all yelled.

Joshua embarassily shook his head as people started to watch them.

"Make a wish!"

He closed his eyes, and took a few seconds to think about what he was going to wish for and then he blew them out.

"Woo!" They all cheered while clapping.

After that, they cut the cake and ate. They passed out gifts to him as well.

"Well I think it's time to go outside and get our skating on!"

"Yeah if I don't bust my head open trying to skate." Lucas shook his head,

"Awww Poor Lucas cant skate." Zay playfully made fun of him.

"Shut up Zay." Lucas pushed him.

Zay laughed.

When they got outside everyone began skating around except for Lucas and Riley.

"You want to try?' Riley asked.

"How is everyone doing this so smoothly."

Riley looked out at her friends. They actually were really good at skating, she thought. But her thoughts soon got interrupted as she saw Farkle and Smackle holding hands while skating.

Lucas noticed her facial expression change.

"It doesn't look like you're having a good time with them here."

She chuckled, "Yeah thanks for noticing."

He thought about it for a second. If he couldn't skate, and if she didn't want to be here then why were they here. This is not how a date is supposed to go.

"You want to get out here? Grab a bite or something?" He wondered.

Riley looked up at Lucas and smiled, "Yeah I liked that."

"Hmmm Whats some good restaurants?"

She thought for a second and then thought of the perfect place.

"Remember when you first came and I was supposed to take you to this kind of like Texas Restaurant but we didn't go because of like the whole dad abusing you think that was happening at your house." Riley mentioned.

"Oh yeah." He nodded.

"I heard they still had those good stuffed burgers. Wanna go?" Riley asked.

"Hell Yeah. That sounds good."

* * *

 ***Texas Restaurant***

They sat down at a table across from each other relieved they were away from everyone else.

"This is so much better." Riley relaxed on the seat.

"It is. I was freezing out there, and those skates were tight."

"Yeah it was."

Lucas looked around the restaurant. It was actually like the ones they had out in Texas.

"Wow they did a great job with the Texas theme." He told her.

"Really? I've never been in Texas so I wouldn't know." She said.

"Yeah they did." He smiled still looking around at the place.

"We should've went early. I'm glad you told me about this place. Now I have a place I can go to if I ever want to feel like I'm at home."

"You really miss it huh?" Riley asked.

"Yeah,."

"If you had a chance to go back to Texas right now, would you leave?"

"To be honest, Nah." He said.

She looked at him in confusion, but you just said you missed the place."

"Yeah I do but there's no Riley in Texas, only in New York and why would I move away from a wonderful girl like you. That's just stupid." He laughed.

Riley looked up and smiled at him. Lucas said the most perfect things to her. It really did make her feel special.

"I wouldn't leave you either Lucas. I'm glad I make you want to stay in New York" She grinned. She had to admit. The things he said to her did make her feel some type of way inside. She just didn't know what that feeling was yet.

"It's funny because I remember I was taking you here to talk about Maya."

"Why were you going to talk about Maya?" He wondered.

"She thought you were cute, and stuff, but it's over now since she didn't even really like you, and now she's happy with Josh."

"I didn't know she had some sort of attraction to me." Lucas said looking at the menu.

Riley look at him sideways, "Was that some kind of Joke?"

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You didn't know she had an attraction to you?" She shook her head and laughed, "Where the hell were you for the past few months."

"Maybe because I wasn't thinking about any other girl, just you."

"Oh Really?" She asked.

"Yes Really?"

Lucas had probably every girl on him in that school. Even freshmans wanted him, and he was a senior. He could get a girlfriend any day but instead he waited right here for her.

"Why me? What makes me special? What's your type?" She questioned dying to know.

"My type? My type is called Riley." He laughed. She laughed with him.

"You're crazy." She told him still laughing.

"You're beautiful." He replied back to her.  
"Stopppp." She blushed, putting her face in her hands embarrassed.

"Oh is my flirting working? About time."

Lucas noticed her face turning red, and her smiling a lot. That made him happy.

And the good part was the thought of Farkle and Smackle didn't cross Riley's mind.

"What may I get you to eat?" A waitress came up to ask Lucas.

"Um, a cheese burger and fries for me. You Riley?" He asks Riley.

Riley picked up the menu and started to look through the orders.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked Lucas.

"No, she's my close friend." He told her.

"Oh." She smiled seductively, "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked unbuttoning one of her shirt buttons revealing her boobs.

"Wowww." She mumbled to herself and looking away.

He chuckled awkwardly, "Um no but-"

"Alright good." She smirked interrupting what he was going to say next. She started getting closer to him and whispered in his ear, "If you're looking for a good time or anytime you need a girlfriend actually just call me." She handed him a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Um actually we're on a date right now and you're kinda bothering us with your slutty urges so if you would go to another boy and flirt with him that would be amazing." Riley bitched and smiled at her at the same time.

She scoffed, "And who might you be?"

"I'm actually the girl he likes, the only girl he's interested in and if anything the only girl who wants a relationship with so I suggest you leave because this isn't going to anywhere. He doesn't want you."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Lucas, "I'm sure you want me. Right?" She smiled twirling her hair.

"Like she said. I only want her." Lucas shrugged.

"See there's your answer. Now can you take the damn order before I get your manager. Its two cheeseburgers, two friends, a coke, and a milkshake. Got it?" Riley spit.

She waitress stormed away.

"Damn." Lucas gasped, "You went full out on her." He laughed.

"I mean it's kind of disrespectful for a girl to act slutty right in front of the person he's on a date with. What's wrong with these girls. See I told you that everyone was all over you."

"And I told you that you're the only girl I want which was why shut her down." He smiled. She smiled back at him. "Good."

After a while of talking about random topics like celebrities, cars, and dancing, their food arrived. This time it was a different waitress.

"Here's your order. Two cheeseburgers, Two fries, a coke, and a milkshake." She said putting down the tray, "Have a nice day." She said taking the money from Lucas, and walking off.

"I guess the other girl was too embarrassed." Riley laughed.

"Yeah I would have been too." He laughed.

They started to eat their food.

"Mmmm, this is a good ass burger." Lucas said before taking another big bite out of his burger.

"Yeah it is." She exclaimed also tasting her burger.

Lucas took a sip of his drink.

"I hate coke." He said putting it back down.

"Oh Im sorry! That's what I told her to bring. Here we can share this milkshake. Its chocolate." She said handing him the drink.

"Thanks Riles." He said grabbing the drink.

"We should do that 2 straws but one milkshake thing couples do." Riley laughed getting out of her seat and sitting by Lucas.

She opened another straw, put it in the milkshake and started drinking it at the same time Lucas was.

"...How do people find this romantic." Lucas blurted.

Riley laughed, "I honestly have no idea, it's literally just drinking the same milkshake at the same time. Nothing special about it."

"I guess we're just not that type of cheesy couple."

Riley smirked at Lucas, "Lucas you're so cheesy."

"But you love it and I make you blush." He pinched her red cheeks.

"Yeah Whatever." Riley brushed him off.

She had to admit everything was going better than she thought it would go. She didn't care about what Farkle was doing or what anyone else was doing. She was happy where she was right now.

After eating they decided just to sit there. It was almost time to go home. Riley's parents wanted them back by 8. They started to put their jackets back on, and stood up.

"I had a great time with you, Riley." Lucas smiled at her.

"I'm going to admit I had a pretty great time with you too Lucas."

"I'm glad. All I ever wanted to do was make you happy with me."

"Well you did." She told him.

"Oh and Maya told me what you said about my body." He started cracking up.

She shook her head and laughed, "She's so annoying."

"Nah. I liked what you said." He told her, "I like the way you look too. You're gorgeous Riley."

She blushed, "Thanks Lucas."

"Of course."

And with that they went back home.


	22. Chapter 22: I Miss My Bestfriend

**Hi Guys! So you're reviews literally scared the living shit out of me. I care so much about what you guys review and I read them all the time. There was a lot of reviews saying that Maya was a bad friend and that she was a bitch and all of that lol! There was also one review saying that everyone was fake except for Lucas! I am a new writer and this is my first story so I may make mistakes. I knew I was going to get responses like that because what Maya didn't wasn't right and it was my mistake for not realizing that it was such a big deal. Im sorry Im very new at this so I tend to make mistakes, but everyone is not fake lol! The group has been friends forever and sometimes they make mistakes and do wrong things to each other but I don't want my characters coming out as fake or anything. So basically welcome back to Chapter 22 of Senior Year! This chapter is about Riley telling Maya how she feels about their friendship. Next chapter...Chapter 23…..The gang on a class trip with Mr, Matthews. …. New relationships…. Better friendships... you will not want this miss this chapter at ALL!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

It was a saturday morning. A sunny one, and there was barely any of those ever since winter returned. Maya baked some of Riley's favorite dessert. Slut brownies. They were cookies, oreos, and brownies combined. They were really good. She was going over Riley's house to spend the day with her. They were going to have a movie marathon and then maybe go out to the park. Maya loved Riley. She's been her best friend since they were only 4. She couldn't ask for a better bestfriend. But what she didn't know was Riley didn't feel the same.

"Hellloooo." Maya greeted as she walked in the Matthew's house.

"Good morning Maya! How are you sweetie?" Topanga greeted Maya back.

"I'm good. It's a beautiful day outside today." She smiled.

"Yes! How is your mother? Is she doing well?" Cory asked.

"She's the same as shes always been. Where's Riley?" She asked avoiding the question of Cory asking if they needed money or anything. She knew that they were going to ask that next. They always did.

"Up in her room." Cory told her.

"Thanks." Maya said as she walked into Riley's room. She found her painting her toes.

"Hey Bestfriend!" Maya greeted hugging Riley from behind.

"Hello," Riley plainly said, and went back to painting her toes.

Riley was never as excited to see Maya like she was in the beginning of the year. A lot of things have changed between them.

"Why are you always giving me those lame ass greetings." Maya rolled her eyes.

"HI MAYA HEY MAYA HI MAYA." Riley playfully yelled.

"That's better." Maya laughed, "Here I made you your favorite brownies." She told her handing her the brownies.

"Thanks." Riley grabbed them, threw them on her desk and went back to painting her nails.

Maya noticed Riley's strange behavior.

"Are you okay…?" She asked awkwardly.

Riley looked up at her and looked down without saying a word.

"...I'm guessing that was a no?"

"Yes Im okay. Why wouldn't I be." Riley replied.

"I don't know. You've just been acting different and this isn't the first time you've acted like this."

Riley wasn't okay. She was hurt. She felt like she didn't have true friends. She felt like she didn't have a true best friend which hurt her the most.

"Yeah probably because everyone is too in love to even talk to me anymore. All you guys do is talk to your lovers." Riley rolled her eyes.

Maya let out huge sigh, "Ugh Riley dont do this today. I don't want to argue." Maya pleaded.

"I want everyone to go back to the way it was in the beginning of the year." Riley said.

Maya rolled her eyes. She felt like Riley was being totally selfish. She thought Riley cared about only herself and no one else during times like this.

"In the begging of the year? You mean when you were dating Farkle and me and Zay were totally lonely? Remember when you blew off our plans to have a date with Farkle."

Riley stopped painting her nails and stood up, "That was one time Maya!"

"Riley why do you even feel like no one cares about you anymore?" Maya asked.

Riley let out a laugh. "Um do you not remember on Valentines Day when you get invited Farkle without even telling me at the last minute? You didn't even care. And you know why you didn't care? Because all you cared about was your date with Josh. I'm the one who made your whole relationship happen. I'm pushed him to finally tell you his true feelings Maya! I wouldn't have done it if I would've known it was going to end up like this."

Now Maya was starting to get mad.

"I know what I did was wrong, and no I wasn't thinking, but I made one mistake. Don't you remember how hurt I was when Josh was breaking my heart in the beginning of the year? All you kept saying was get over him, he's too old for you, he's dating Sydney, this and that. But noooo you didn't care because YOU had Farkle. And Me and Zay were lonely without you guys so we hung out by ourselves, and now as soon as we find someone and you think it's a big deal! That's not fair Riley."

Riley was trying to be calm. This was their second fight. The first fight went really wrong when she called Maya a slut and she soon regretted it after. This fight she didn't want to regret anything. She didn't want to say anything bad. She just wanted to get to the bottom of this and get her best friend back. She had to stand up for her mistakes also. Maya was right. Riley did push away Maya everytime she talked about Josh.

"I'm sorry Maya. I am. I didn't understand because he was my uncle so I thought it was weird, and I was always ignoring your feelings for him. And I wasn't there as a best friend to comfort you when he broke your heart." She admitted.

Riley loved Maya to death. She always been her best friend. Best friends fight and sometimes best friends don't last, But if you were true best friends you wouldn't let a stupid fight break up a 14 year friendship. They let boys get in the way of their friendship.

"I'm sorry too Riley. From the moment I saw Farkle and Smackle laughing together right in front of your face while we were ice skating I knew what I did was wrong, and I regretted it. That was a horrible thing to do, and I'm sorry for spending too much time with Joshua. I will always make time for my best friend."

"It's okay Maya. I know you didn't mean any harm and I know you won't do it again."

Maya sighed in relief. She knew she had messed up, she just didn't know their friendship was going downhill because of it. But now they have fixed it.

"I love you Riley!" Maya pulled Riley in for a hug.

"I love you too Maya." Riley smiled hugging her back.

Riley thought about the others too. Josh, Jade, Smackle, Zay, and Farkle. Maya wasn't the only one she needed to fix things with. The only person she didn't need fixing with was Lucas. He was treated her perfectly and made sure he had time for her.

"I need to talk to the others. I'm going to start with Farkle." Riley said pulling out her Iphone 8 Plus.

"What are you going to say to him?" Maya asked.

Riley honestly didn't know. She was going to ask him not to bring Smackle around without acting rude.

"That he needs to stop bringing Smackle." Riley called his phone.

 ***Phone Call between Farkle and Riley***

 **"Hey Farkle." Riley greeted him through the phone.**

 **"Hey Riley. What's up?" He wondered.**

 **"I was just going to say that the gang is hanging out tomorrow. "**

 **"Can I bring Smackle?"**

 **"No. It's just a group hangout with Me, You, Lucas, Zay, Maya, Jade, and Joshua" She told him.**

 **"Oh…."**

 **"Also Farkle….I don't want her in my house anymore. I also don't want her at ANY MORE of our hangouts."**

 **"What! Why?"**

 **"Well...ever since the breakup you've been bringing Smackle around."**

 **"Yeah. She's a close friend of mines and she just needs company sometimes." He told her.**

 **"I understand….but it affects me in a-" She cut herself off, "Actually...nevermind. Lmao it was a misunderstanding, you can bring her."**

 **"...Are you sure? You just kinda switched up there."**

 **"I know I know, but I'm not going to be a bitch about it….It's fine she can come."**

 **"Oh Okay...Thanks I'll tell her to come."**

 **"Also Farkle...There will be other hangouts, and you're welcome to bring Smackle...if you would like to." She told him.**

 **"Really? Thanks Riley for being so cool about it." He said.**

 **"Yeah of course. Well I have to go. See you tomorrow."**

 **"You too. Bye."**

 **"Bye!"**

 ***End of phone call***

Maya stood there in a confusion. Riley looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah I know. I'm a mess."

"I thought you were supposed to tell him how you felt so he knows that bringing Smackle around affects you."

Riley sighed, "I need to move on Maya."

Maya's eyes widened, "So what are you saying? You're looking for someone new?" She questioned.

"No. It means that I just have to accept the fact that I can't stop him from being happy either. And it just wouldn't be fair if you could bring Josh and Zay could bring Jade but he can't bring his person. And also I don't …."

"You don't know what?"

"I kinda have Lucas you know?"

Maya's eyes widened.

"Do you like him?" She asked.

"I-i don't know. I can't give you that answer right now. I honestly can't but I know for a fact that I'm always smiling when I'm around him. He makes my day and he's always there for me. And when we have long talks I get a feeling that i've never really felt before." She told Maya.

"Is that how you felt on your date?"

"That was a very special date...It really was, but I'm not ready to just jump into another relationship which is why I'm being cool and slow with Lucas….And also I have to get over my jealousy when I see Smackle so if I don't freak out tomorrow when I see her it means I've kinda moved on, but if I do freak out...Well I need some improving to do." She told Maya.

"I hope you have moved on. Things will go in a good direction with you and Lucas I can just feel it." Maya said.

"I hope everything goes in a good direction."

"Yeah me too."

"But...Speaking of Lucas...I actually kinda did something big for him."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out soon."


	23. Chapter 23: Austin, Texas

**Hey y'all! This is an important announcement. I'm sorry if I've been letting you down in this story. Some people have a huge problem with the Joshaya and Rilaya storyline and they don't buy it, and I'm sorry I messed that up for you guys. I've already explained the Joshaya situation, and for the Rilaya thing. People are saying Maya should be mad Riley is going for Lucas, but like I said Maya only really went for Lucas because she was trying to get with Josh but some people don't buy that and I understand, and I'm really sorry since I honestly just want to make my reviewers happy. It is my first story and I will definitely improve on my writing, but thank you for your honest reviews and sorry for disappointing you. This chapter is the start of the field trip, and there will be a part 2. I hope you enjoy this. It doesn't say much, just talks about the field trip, but this is just the beginning of the chapters. Also...This is for** **reviewer EVOLution. Riley didnt snap her fingers and get over Farkle fast like Maya got over Lucas, in fact she doesn't want a relationship with anyone like it said, and she will see if she's over the break up based on how she reacts to seeing him with Smackle...I have said that she is not going to rush at all, and she wasn't going to get in a relationship anytime soon. She just think Lucas is very sweet based on the way he treats her. You keep saying Maya has liked Lucas more than Josh throughout the story which is wrong because it's been a while since the "I got the man." chapter. Also I think that you could see Maya was trying to get over Josh based on the way she was acting at the sleepover birthday chapter and many other chapters, but thank you for your review.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Riley had the most perfect plan. She cared about her friends and she wanted to make them happy. She especially cared about Lucas. He comes from a bad home and a bad past, and the only reason why he was staying in New York was because of the Gang. He got his best friend Zay back and he's close with the others too. Riley learned that the major reason why he stayed in New York was because of how special she was. Riley thought Lucas was special too so she decided to plan something for him. A few days after Valentine's day, Riley went to her Father's bedroom to talk about throwing a big trip with just his class. Cory had a lot of rights. He was allowed to take the students anywhere as long as it was safe and they had permission slips. But the place Riley was asking to go he didn't know if he could make it happen.

*Flashback, February 17th*

 **"Hey dad!" Riley plopped down on her father's bed.**

 **"Hey honey, do you need something?" Cory wondered.**

 **"Yes indeed. So we only have 3 months left of school until we graduate." Riley told him.**

 **"Yeah and?"**

 **"And our first period class is a very good class." She smiled.**

 **"Yes and?" He wondered when she was going to get to the point.**

 **"And at the end of year, the seniors go on some kind of big trip I heard. All of the seniors are apparently going to D.C if they pay I believe."**

 **"Yes, there a D.C trip at the end of the year. I already paid for yours and Maya's ticket." Cory told her.**

 **"I know I know, but what if you make your own trip."**

 **Cory looked at her in confusion, "Riley get out of my room." He shook his head and looked back at his computer.**

 **"Dad I'm trying to tell you something important!"**

 **"You're confusing me Riles. You need to break it down more quicker than that."**

 **Riley let out a sigh.**

 **"Fine but please don't just yell no. I want you to think about it." She told him.**

 **"Tell me and we'll see."**

 **Here goes nothing.**

 **"So Lucas has no family or anything. And sometimes he gets homesick and wants to go back to Texas because that's the place that made him happy. But he can't go there because no schools will accept him back so I was thinking we should just you know….go with him to Texas as like a field trip with the whole first period class."**

 **He blinked at her, "Riley what does the whole class have to do with Lucas's life."**

 **"Because I don't want to wait until the summer or anything, and they don't have anything to do with his life but you obviously can't leave a part of your class behind and take only us. Dad I think it would be so fun to do this with the class." She told him.**

 **"I can make field trips happen but Texas Riley? Thats way too much money, and I'm sure the class is not going to get that kinds of cash in such little time." He truthfully told her, "Im sorry no."**

 **Riley wasn't giving up. She wanted this trip to happen. She wanted to make Lucas happy. She wanted to see where he was from.**

 **"Dad, we can just play for the whole class."**

 **Cory laughed, a very weird laugh, "Honey we have money but not that much money." He shook his head.**

 **"Well what do they even need to pay for anyways?" She questioned.**

 **"The plan ticket which is around 300 dollars." He told her.**

 **"That's it? They can get that."**

 **"And the other things. For example where are we going to stay? In some hotel? They would have to pay for their hotel rooms. What activities are planned? They would have to pay people for setting up activities? What are we going to eat? Food cost money too."**

 **"Ugh DAD! It's just like the Washington D.C trip. They all have to pay for thar stuff. Except we are just switching it around to Texas. Why are you being so difficult."**

 **"Alright how about this. This is what you want so you have to make it happen. You call people from Texas and you ask about where we would be staying and what activities will be planned. Then you figure out the cost for all of it. And then you make permission slips for every person in the class with all the information on it. If everyone has signed permission slips with the money by Friday then I can talk to the school and see if we can go to Texas alright."**

 **Riley gave her dad a huge hug and ran out of her parents bedroom to hers, and started planning.**

 ***End of flashback***

And now she was here. With all of the signed permission slips, and money. Riley did a lot of research and calling to make this happen. She walked into her father's first period class and handed him the money and slips.

"You're joking." He said. He didn't actually believe she was going to make all of this happen.

"I was serious dad! Now you need to go talk to them and ask if we can go at the end of March." She told him.

"There's no way you got that much money from every kid in this class." He shook his head in disbelief.

"No i didn't get it from everyone in this class because some people wanted to go on the Washington DC trip instead, but I got the money from 14 people. The other 12 wanted to go on the other trip. But all 14 students gave me their money and a signed permission slip. Mom also gave me the money to pay for Maya, Lucas and me. But it's a surprise. Lucas doesn't know about the plan yet."

"Are you sure the places are accurate Riley. I mean what if we go to Texas and get scammed."

"We won't! Mom helped me with everything! We called and researched all day and night. Everything is perfect, and we have many activities planned for them. We know where we are staying and we are being provided with good food, and supplies."

"Ugh why did your mom help you." He groaned.

"Because she's going to be Chaperoning. So is Josh!" She squealed, "Now I did what you told me to do and now you have to go talk with the people."

Cory shook his head. He already had talk to the people, and they allowed the field trip.

"I-i actually...told them about the trip already, and they said we could go as lo-"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Riley screamed in joy.

Cory shook his head again, "Fine Riley...We can go."

"OKAY OKAY OKAY I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING." She squealed.

"Yeah me either."

The students started to walk in as the bell rung. Riley greeted and hugged her friends as they walked in and took a seat. She winked at Lucas.

"Attention everyone! I have an important announcement." Cory clearly cleared his throat, "So as some of you know Riley has asked for you to pay money and sign a permission slip for a trip to Texas. Well I actually got news a few days ago that we could go as long as we had signed permission slips and the money, and as some of you know we do have them." He said holding up the money and the slips.

"We are scheduled to go March 26th. The week of Spring Break which is also the exact day of the trip to Washington D.C. You guys can choose either or, but keep in mind that every other senior is going to be at the Washington D.C trip instead of this first period class, " He told them, "If you want to go with the other seniors please raise your hand."

Only 12 people raised their hand. Exactly what Riley had told them.

"And you 12 have turned in your Washington D.C trip forms correct?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Alrighty then. I'll have Riley make another slip of what to bring and what you need, and that'll be the end of it. Let's carry on with the lesson with started yesterday. "

Riley smiled and looked at Lucas. He whispered over to her,

"What is he talking about. I thought the trip was to D.C not to Texas."

Riley playfully shrugged like she didn't know anything, "I guess this class is going on a different trip."

He nodded and then smiled, "Im actually super esatic we are going to Texas. I can't wait to show you what goes on there."

"I can't wait for you to show me either." She winked at him.

Riley was so happy Lucas was happy. That's exactly what she wanted, and she couldn't wait to see his hometown. She just hoped everything will go as planned. She had Lucas, Farkle and Smackle, Maya had Josh, and Zay had Jade. Everyone should be happy, she thought.


	24. Chapter 24: Plane Ride

**I am truly sorry for updating two times saying I was going to update but then not updating lol! My life has been a wreck and very crazy so it's been kinda hard for me to update when I have so much going on. I hope you guys understand and forgive me for taking so long. I'm also sorry that this is not the best chapter. I was just trying to give you guys a look into what was going on and who was on the trip. The next chapter will be a lot more. Even though this chapter is not a lot I really hope you do like it. Thank you all so much for reading and I will try my best to update the next chapter as soon as possible I promise! I am not as busy anymore. ALSO please review this chapter or any chapter!I want to hear your thoughts also if you want anything to happen in the next chapter just review me and I'll see if it can happen. I want to hear your thoughts REVIEW!**

 **Thank you. Fav, Review, and Follow.**

* * *

Today's the day of the Texas field trip. Everyone was packed and ready in Mr. Matthews classroom. It was 8pm, and their flight started at 11pm. The students for the Washington D.C trip had already left. The Texas students were the only ones in the school since it was so late out. They had to take a late flight since they were in such a big group and wanted to stay together. All 14 students sat down waiting for the names to be called for attendance.

"Jade, Sophia, Missy, Jake, Demarcus, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Brandon, Riley, Smackle, Samuel, Zay and CeCe. " He read off.

Everyone was here, and ready to go.

"Alright, Thats everyone!" Cory said.

"I should've went to sleep." Demarcus, one of their classmates groaned.

"Yeah you all should have. You guys look super tired." Topanga told them.

The students totally forgot they were going to be sleeping on a plane.

"I hope they have comfortable seats for fucking sake." David said.

"They will! Trust me." Cory said looking at his watch, "Well the ride to the airport is about an hour and 30 minutes or more so we should probably get going."

Everyone stood up with their luggage and started walking outside to the bus.

* * *

 ***Plane Ride***

After a long ride to the airport, and a long time boarding onto the plane they were finally settled. By the time the plane had started to take off half of the students were already dead asleep. Lucas, and Zay were sitting together. Smackle and Farkle were sitting together, and Jade was sitting with another one of her friends Cece. Cory and Topanga sat together then there was Josh who was sitting with Auggie. Auggie had to come along. He really wanted to see some horses, and there was no one to babysit him anyways. They were all asleep. Then there was Riley and Maya who were the only ones up. They were having casual conversations and talking about life like they always did.

"You excited to go on this trip?" Maya asked.

"Not anymore." Riley rolled her eyes and looked behind and across from her.

Maya also looked. Brandon and Missy were a couple rows down.

"Don't let them ruin your trip Riley. If anything happens I got your back and so does the gang."

"I know but something is just not right. Why are they sitting together? And everytime they are always together they are staring at me."

"Maybe they're dating?" Maya suggested.

"Nah. Before we got on the plane Brandon tried to flirt with me, and Lucas pulled me away from him." She laughed.

"Awww Protective huckleberry."

"Yeah I dont know, its just Missy hates me because she likes Lucas and Lucas likes me and then Brandon hates Lucas because Lucas likes me."

Missy was a bitch. She never really interacted with the group but when she did it was always so rude comment.

"Last week she legit came up to me and told me it looked like I was getting fat and that I should lay off the hamburgers."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have whooped her ass." Maya almost yelled.

Riley laughed, "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I don't want you to get in trouble."  
Maya sighed, "Well just ignore her. You're perfectly fine."

"I know. I'm just suspicious about him right now. Something is up with them, and I want to find out."

"They're going to start drama on this trip you know that right?" Maya asked.

"Yup." Riley nodded.

After that Riley and Maya talked for a long time until they were interrupted by the sound of crying. They both turned around in their seats to see that it was Jade.

"Whats wrong with her?" Riley asked Maya.

"I'm not sure. I heard her and Zay arguing outside while everyone was on the bus also again on the plane, but I dont know whats going on."

Riley sighed, the last thing she wanted was relationships problems on this trip.

"I'll go talk to her." Riley unbuckled her seat belt, and moved by Jade.

"Hey. Can I talk to Jade for a second? You can sit by my friend Maya while we're talking." Riley asked Cece.

"Of course." She said getting up and moving next to Maya.

Riley sat next to Jade and Jade immediately turned away.

"Jade what's wrong?" She questioned.

"Nothing, just please leave me alone."

"But you're my friend and I always make sure my friends are okay."

"Well I am." She said wiping away her tears.

"Is this about Zay?" Riley wondered.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing it is. Maya told me you guys got into a fight before you got on the bus and another when you got on the plane."

"He's an asshole." She bickered.

"What happened between you guys?"

She didn't answer.

"You guys should want to be having fun and enjoying each other while you're on this trip. Not fighting and arguing."

"Exactly!" She practically screamed, "But he always wants to fight about something. I wish he would just grow up."

"What was he arguing about with you?" She asked again.

"Well I thought we were going to sit together so I asked him and he said he wanted to sit with his friends, but I really wanted to spend this vacation with him and he told me he wanted to spend it with his friends because he's always with me instead of them." She crossed her arms.

Riley thought to herself. She was going to admit. Jade never gave Zay any space. She needed and wanted him by his side every second, and she knew Zay didn't like that. One day Zay was mad because Jade was all up in his business and never gives him space, she remembered.

"I don't know," Riley shrugged.

"You don't know what?" Jade aksed.

"Well technically he's not wrong." Riley told her.

Jade facial expression changed into something Riley was definitely afraid of.

"Excuse me?" She said in a angry tone.

"Jade I truly mean no disrespect it's just he told me you never gave him space and you didn't mind your business."

Jade looked over to Zay who was knocked out sleep with Lucas.

She shook her head and looked down., Riley was surprised by her actions. She thought she was going to snap.

"Whatever." She turned away.

Riley immediately regretted what she said. She should've sent Maya over here instead because she felt like she made things even worse.

"He loves you Jade, you know that right?"

She nodded as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Then I don't think you should worry about it. Maybe he was just mad or something I'm not sure but I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"No he did. I don't give him space and I do always want to be with him, and now thinking about it I'm always up in his business. I can't go a week without checking his messages to see if he's talking to a girl and I always have to know where he is."

Riley sighed at that.

"I mean….If I can't trust him why am I with him?"

Riley didn't know what that meant, but she knew it wasn't a good thing, "Uh because you guys love each other and are meant to be?"

She laughed, "People are only meant to be in fairytales."

"Look Jade. When we get off the plane I'll make sure he talks to you. I promise you that this is all just a misunderstanding." Riley told her.

"Yup." She blankly said, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Goodnight…" Riley sat there for a sec then got up and switched with Cece again.

"How did it go?" Maya asked.

Riley rolled her eyes, "I made it worse."

Maya laughed, "Riley you suck at trying to fix problems."

"I know." Riley sighed.

"It's good you're trying to fix Jade and Zay but I also think you should worry about yourself with this whole Lucas thing and where you guys stand you know?"

"Yeah I am don't worry."

"Good."

The girls fell asleep, and soon came 5 am. The plane had arrived at the Texas airport. All 14 students had woken up and gotten their luggage off the plane.

"Come on everyone! The bus is waiting outside for us!" Cory shouted.

They left out of the airport and climbed onto the bus. They had another hour long drive to the ranch they were staying in.


	25. Chapter 25: Ridgewood Bay Lodge

**Hey Y'all! Sorry I am inactive. I have more exams since the last day of school is coming up so I have to study for final exams and my parents take it seriously so I can barley do anything else but I've made it back here with Chapter 25! This chapter is still about the Texas trip. But something happens that will stir up in the next few chapter. Tune in! Also Review please! I really need to hear your opinions on this chapter so I can know what to do for the next chapter also excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I made. I was kind of rushing but anyways REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW. Thank you sm!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

They had arrived at the ranch they were staying in and they were all shocked. When they heard they were staying in a ranch they were disappointed. They imagined some type of broken down muddy and wooden place, but that's not what they got.

"What kind of ranch is this." Zay stared at the ranch practically in love.

This kind of ranch was different. It was like a lodge. It was huge like mansion, and it was made out of rich wood and beautiful stone.

"Hello Everyone. Welcome to the Ridgewood Bay Lodge!" A stranger greeted opening the doors for them.

Everyone walked in and they were even more amused.

"Jesus Christ. It's even more beautiful on the inside." Maya gasped.

"Thank you! I put a lot of money and work into making this lodge."

"Is this your house?" Joshua asked.

"It is when people are not visiting. When people are here I live in the little house down the trail, but I do mostly stay here for field trips like these." She told them, "You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Clara, and I am the person who's going to be taking you to all your activities, and guiding you the whole way you are here"

"Hi." Everyone said back.

"I have all the information for you if any needs them, but here's the basics. Breakfast is at 8 am, Lunch 12:30 and dinner is 6pm, but you guys are free to get snacks at any time. There's three floors. There are 5 bathrooms and 6 bedrooms. In each bedroom there are two doubles beds and some dressers. I have my own personal bedroom. It looks like you all have 18 people including the adults so some will have to share a bed." She told us, "The first activity is 2pm and it's going to the beach"

We all nodded.

"I love the beach." Lucas smiled.

""Okay that's all I wanted to let you guys know. You can get cozy and comfortable in your new rooms. They are on the third floor and the second floor."

They all nodded again and she walked away.

"So who's sharing roo-"

"We don't like any of you so me and Brandon arent sharing a room. Bye." They said hurrying away.

"Bitch." Maya called out.

"Hey Hey! Just ignore her you guys! We don't want this trip to be about drama we want to have fun okay?"

"Like that's possible." Jade mumbled under her breathe.

"Well that's one room down. 5 More left which means there are 10 more beds. Me, Topanga, Joshua and Auggie will share a room."

4 more rooms, 8 more beds, and 12 more people.

"Me, Jake, and Sophia can share a room together." Cece said.

Cece, and Jake were dating and Sophia was both of their best friends.

"Okay 3 more rooms, 6 more beds, 9 more people." Cory said.

"Me and Demarcus." Samuel said.

They were also best friends, and that pick lead us down to 2 rooms, 4 beds, and 7 people. The remaining was the gang.

"I guess it can be Me, Maya, Jade, and Smackle and then Lucas, Farkle, and Zay in one room." Riley said.

"Then I guess it's settled. Go pick a room.

Everyone went to go find a room. The girls picked their rooms and set their things down, and everyone else also did the same. Maya, and Riley were happy to share a room with their friends, little did they know Jade just wanted to share a room with Zay and Smackle just wanted to share a room with Farkle. Smackle still felt as if Riley hated her for being close with Farkle so she was uncomfortable around her sometimes. Riley and Maya noticed their sadness but thought it was best to just let them be, and not ask about it.

"So umm you guys excited for the texas beach?" Maya asked.

Jade didn't say anything.  
"Will Farkle- the boys be there?" Smackle corrected herself.

"Yeah Farkle and the boys will be there Smackle." Maya laughed.

"Why are you guys so focused about the boys? I think you should enjoy yourself." Riley told them.

"Yeah I mean this is probably the longest I've been without Josh but I'm not going to sit around and be sad all day." Maya said.

"Yeah I know, it's just me and Farkle just-" Smackle stopped herself.

"Just what?" Riley asked.

She looked up at Riley then looked away, "Nothing."

"What's wrong?" Riley wondered. She knew Smackle didn't like to tell her anything since of everything that has happened with the whole break up but she still didn't want her to feel unwanted or uncomfortable in this room.

"Nothing. I just don't want to say something that will get you jealous and then have your jealousy ruin the day." Smackle said.

"Um I won't get jealous, and my jealousy doesn't ruin the day." Riley scoffed.

"You ruined Christmas, and New Years."

Riley let out an angry laugh, "You're hilarious Smackle. I RUINED CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS?"

"Yes." She said.

"Riley didn't ruin anything. Her boyfriend was treating her wrong by giving you something she wanted." Maya stood up for Riley.

"You really upset Farkle and ruined his day."

Maya and Riley both looked at each other and shook their heads, "If anything he ruined my day." Riley said.

"Guys nevermind please forget I said anything." She said that, sat her things down and walked out of the room.

"This field trip sucks guys." Jade finally spoke.

Riley and Maya sighed at the both of them. They could never have a good day without drama or someone complaining. Why was their lives so difficult.

"Let's just go explore this place and wait for the activity please." Maya said putting down her stuff and walking out of the room with them. They went downstairs to find the boys sitting on the coach talking and Smackle already by Farkle.

"Hey Babe." Josh came up to kiss Maya.

"Hey Sexy." Maya kissed back.

Pain came across Rachel's face when she came down the stairs and Zay didn't say anything to her.

"Hey Riles." Lucas smiled at her.

"Hey!" She greeted back.

She looked around as all the seats were taken, "Can someone scoot over?" She asked.

"We scoot over for Maya. There's literally no more room." Joshua said.

"Well where am I supposed to sit."

"Lucas, can Riley sit on your lap?" Maya asked Lucas trying to get her best friend and him together.

Riley nervously glared at Maya with a "what the hell" look.

"Yeah I mean you have nowhere else to sit so you might as well sit on his lap." Josh also pushing them.

"Oh and Lucas you would never want your "princess" sitting on the floor right?" Zay also added on.

"Yeah that's true." He smiled and put his hand out to hers. She walked over to him, took his hand and sat on his lap. He put his hands around her waist and put a big smile on his face.

"You don't have to sit up on my lap. Get comfy, you can lay back."

She nodded as she laid her back on his chest. She was going to admit she was very comfortable in this position.

"Aww that's cute." Maya teased them.

Riley playfull rolled her eyes. The gang sat down and watched TV until it was time to go to the beach. The gang was excited the first activity was going to the beach. They wanted to relax first and not do all of the work and horseback riding today. The girls were in their room putting on their swimsuits and so were the boys in their room.

"I bought a one piece with me. I hate showing too much skin." Smackle told them.

"So do I….but I thought I should wear something a little more appealing for this trip. So I brought this kinda sexy yellow bikini with me." Riley blushed.

"Trying to impress Lucas I see." Maya smirked.

"What? No!" Riley lied.

"Let me see what you workin with girl." Maya cheered her on.

Riley laughed and pulled out the yellow bikini then slipped it on.

"How do I look?" She asked walking in the mirror.

"You look really hot Riley."

"Yeah I bet Lucas would love that."

Riley rolled her eyes as she became embarrassed about the fact they were making this all about Lucas.

"Let's just go." Riley said slipping her clothes over her bikini then walking out with her friends.

Everyone else including the boys were already on the bus waiting for them. They got on the bus and Riley and Maya sat together and Smackle and Jade sat together. The bus ride to the beach was kind of silent for the girls, but everyone else was being wild. Jade and Smackle were still upset, and Riley was starting to get a little nervous about Lucas seeing her in the bikini. Sometimes she had insecurity problems. When they got there they all grabbed beach balls and ran out onto the beach.

"Lucas is about to take off his shirt." Maya smirked at Riley.

"So? I've seen Lucas with this shirt off."

"Not as many times as you want."

"How about you leave me alone and go mess with Josh's body or something." Riley crossed her arms.

"Don't mind if I do." Maya smiled while walking over to Josh.

Riley looked around until her eyes spotted on Lucas with his shirt off. He was playing volleyball with Zay. She looked at his buff arms and chest, and she admired his 6 pack.

Riley had to admit. Lucas Friar was hot as hell. It was kind of a big change from dating Farkle. Farkle didn't have a body like Lucas's so she wasn't used to it, but she liked it. She slide off her overshirt to reveal the bikini she was wearing and she decided to be bold and walk over there.

"Hi."

"H-h-hey." Lucas stuterred as he looked at her bikini and her body.

Riley blushed, and did a little spin, "You like what you see?" She teased him.

"Yeah I really do." He said looking her body up and down.

He tried to reach out to grab her waist.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. You can look but you can touch."

"Will I be able to touch that someone day?" He bit his lip, looking her up and down again.

"We'll see." She winked back at him. Riley wasn't this type of person. She never really teased boys or flirt with them but Lucas made her feel a different type of way. She was very comfortable around him, and she was bold, and she liked this feeling. It made her happy. Another thing was the thought of Farkle didn't even cross her mind. She practically forgot he was on this trip. Nothing could ruin her mood she thought.

Everyone was in a great mood actually except for one person. Lucas liked this new side to Riley. He was happy she was not moping over Farkle anymore. Maya was happy, she had Josh. Smackle and Farkle finally got the alone time they wanted by walking on the beach. And Zay and Josh were being wild playing all kinds of sports and having all kinds of fun. Except for one person...Jade. Zay made her happy and when she was not with Zay she was upset. Especially since Zay was acting kind of weird.

"Hey Guys! I met some new friends!" Maya called everyone over. Everyone gathered around to greet the new people until Zay and Lucas noticed 2 familier girls in that group. Their mouths dropped as they both looked at each other then back at the girls. The girls did the same when they saw them too.

"I didn't know you guys were still in Texas…" One of the girls said awkwardly.

"Guess its a small world…" Zay said back.


	26. Chapter 26: Exes

**Hey! Welcome back to another chapter of Senior Year! I'm here to give you Chapter 26! This chapter is kinda just a hint for all the hell that's about to happen in the next few chapters! Tune in! And please review this chapter! I really want to hear what you are thinking and your suggestions on what you think is going to happen next chapter. And you guys want Joshaya. There's not much in this chapter but for the next few chapters there will be so tune in!**

* * *

 **No One's Pov**

The gang all looked at each other in confusion because they didn't understand what was happening either. Missy and Brandon walked over to them to see what was happening.

"Your dad said we had to be nice and talk to other people so we're here but please don't talk to us." Missy rolled her eyes and then went back to filing her nails.

Maya shook her head, ignored them and looked back at the two mysterious girls and then to Lucas and Zay,

"Do you guys know each other or something?" She asked.

"Yeah, hi. Im Vanessa. Me and Zay used to date back then." The black girl with dark hair answered.

"And I am Annemarie. Me and Lucas used to date…" The white girl with blonde hair answered.

Brandon and Missy looked at each other with a huge smile on their faces.

"Hey, I am Missy and this is my friend Brandon and we would totally love for you to hang out with us." Missy sneaked past Maya.

"Don't do it, they're bitches." Josh whispered.

"Oh well Hi! Nice to meet you." They both shook their hand.

Maya pushed Brandon and Missy aside.

"Well did you guys end like on bad terms or something?" Maya asked.

"Me and Zay...Yeah. He's like my ex from hell." Vanessa crossed her arms.

"I didn't do anything to her. She was just making up random shit to break up with me when we were dating." He rolled his eyes.

"Making up random shit?" She let out a laugh, "Zay, you didn't take relationship serious. It's like you only wanted me as a sex toy or something."

"No I would never use a girl as a sex toy, I'm a boy who likes sex so I like to have it often there's nothing wrong with that." He told her.

"There is something wrong with that when the only thing you want is sex asshole."

"Girl what the fuck are you talking about I actually liked you but you were just too much. You always wanted drama and you were problematic."

"Oh I was too problematic? I bet you'll never find a girl like me though."

The gang watched them go back and forth with each other not knowing what to say.

"Yeah you're right." Jade stepped in, "He didn't find a girl like YOU, he found a girl BETTER than you."

"And who are you?" Vanessa scoffed.

"His girlfriend. Yeah that's right you are replaceable." Jade got defensive.

"Hey hey guys let's not fight. We didn't come here for trouble we just wanted to hang with Maya." Annemarie stepped in.

"Yeah... They're cool guys. Why can't we all just get along without drama for once?"

"Just tell her not to bring up our past and ill be good." Zay walked away from everyone, and Lucas followed right behind him.  
Maya sighed, "Please just leave him be. He's been acting weird all week for some reason." Maya told her.

"Fine. Just keep him away from me." She said.

Vanessa and Annemarie were with 4 other friends. 2 other guys and 2 other girls. Their names were Mike, Dell, Kinsey and Kayleigh.

"So...are any of you guys couples?" Maya asked.

"Just Mike and Kinsey, the rest of us are single and very ready to mingle."

"Um I'll be right back." Annemarie walked away from the group also. It looked like she was going up to Lucas. Riley was thinking about going to check up on Lucas, but at the same time she didn't want to go over there because Annemarie his ex was over there.

"Oh thats cool." Maya nodded turning back to Vanessa.

"Sorry about Annemarie. I knew she was going to go follow him."

"What's wrong with her?" Riley wondered.

"Well Her and Lucas dated Junior year. She told me all about him. He was her first serious boyfriend and the first person she actually loved. He meant a lot to her, and she wishes she wouldn't have left him like she did."

"Oh…" Riley said awkwardly.

"Yeah. That's why she hasn't found anyone new yet. It's like her old relationship with Lucas is stopping her from being with anyone else, and that's because she stills love him."

Riley crossed her arms, "What does that mean? She's going to try to get back together with him or something?"

"Yeah I'm guessing." She said back.

Riley was starting to get a little bothered, "Well I don't think you can maintain a relationship from Texas to New York."

"She's not from Texas. She's from Brooklyn New York. They met in Brooklyn High School not out here silly. I am from out here, but she knows me because of my visits to New York. I'm going to NYU for college so sometimes I visit New York early."

"Oh well. Riley and Lucas kinda have something together and I don't think Annemarie should ruin that." Maya said.

Riley agreed with Maya and nodded.

"I don't think Annemarie will care. She puts herself before anyone else."

Riley and Maya looked at each other and looked back. Riley never really gotten into competition with any girl or tried to go against another girl in any fight but if today was the day she had to then let it be.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Riley turned away.

Now that Maya was starting to think about it maybe it's not a good idea to let them come along.

"There's just going to be a lot of drama so maybe you guys shouldn't come along."

Vanessa sighed, "That's too bad."

"Actually it's not." Brandon and Missy stepped up to Vanessa.

"We're in the same cabin they are in. Maybe we can bring you along instead of them. Just bring some beer and we can get this party started."

Vanessa smiled, "That sounds awesome. Here text me when you're ready." Vanessa said giving Missy her phone number.

"Alright."

And with that the group walked away.

"Are you fucking serious right now? They cannot come back to the cabin assholes."

"Calm down. They're not going to stay. We'll probably just be outside getting high and drinking or something, and besides…" Missy smirked, "Who doesn't like a little drama?"

"WE DONT." Maya and Josh yelled at her.

"Oh really? Too bad." Brandon laughed and walked away with Missy.

Josh and Maya went to go find their friends so they could go back to the cabin.

* * *

 **Back At The Cabin**

Seeing Annemarie made Lucas different. He didn't talk one bit on the way back to the cabin and he still is not talking. He kept thinking of the memories him and Annemarie had and it was twisting him up inside. He really can't believe he saw her, and he can't believe she actually tried to talk to him.

"Hey." Riley sat next to him.

"Hi." He greeted back calmly.

"You look a little off...Is everything okay?" She asked.

Lucas loved talking to Riley and he loved explaining his problems to her, "If Im being honest then no."

"What happened?" She wondered.

"Annemarie told me she missed me, and that she wants to try to get back together…"

Riley eyes wided.

"She gave me her number and she's been texting and calling me non stop since we left the beach."

"BLOCK HER." Riley accidentally blurted out.

"I know thats what my mind is telling me. Block her out of my life and not give her another chance because she left me when I needed her the most...but my heart. My heart says something totally different."

"L-l-like what?" She stuttered.

"I mean. She said she had been planning this trip to go visit her friend Vanessa. How the hell did she end up going on the same trip, to the same place, and the same time huh? That's a big fucking coincidence and I feel like it's trying to give me a sign saying that I was supposed to come face to face with her again or something."

Riley crossed her arms, "Or….Maybe she just came to Texas to visit her friend today and said hey there's this cool ass beach we should go visit and that's how we got here. I dont think its a sign." Riley pouted.

"I'm not sure."

"What are you not sure about?"

"Riley I loved her. I thought I was going to be with her forever. Thats hard to let go."

Riley was puzzled. Was he serious right now?

"So like what? All this time you've been chasing after me and telling me you love me and she was still in your heart this whole time?"

"I can't answer that question right now. Im completely confused. I just need to be alone right now." He got up and walked away.

Riley was hurt. As soon as she find some kind of happiness it gets ruined. She walked up to her room to find Smackle packing.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked confused.

"We're switching rooms."

"Why?"

"Well I am going in the room with Farkle and so is Jade so she can be with Zay, and I'm guessing Lucas and Josh is coming in here so they can be with you two. Bye!" She hurried out of the room.

Riley blinked, shook her head and entered her bedroom. Maya entered right behind her.

"Did you know Josh and Lucas are moving in our rooms?"

"Yeah! It was my idea. I really wanna snuggle with Josh and the girls wanted to snuggle with Zay and Farkle also."

Riley wondered about Farkle and Smackle. Were they dating or not?

"Oh…So I have to get in the bed with Lucas."

Maya smirked, "Yeah Riley. Don't be too naughty. Remember we can hear you."

She playfully pushed Maya, "We're not going to do anything like that."

"Yeah...you say that now, until you feel his warm body against yours an-"

"Have you and Josh had sex or something?" She asked cutting Maya off.

"No actually. I'm still a virgin. We haven't did anything but kiss, but I feel like that moment is coming."

Riley was shocked by this answer. Maya and Josh didn't do it yet?

"Why do you feel like it's coming up?" Riley questioned.

"He's been acting different lately you know? Slapping my ass, touching me a lot more, always trying to kiss me for a long time then he kisses on my neck and stuff. He's acting different." Maya shrugged.

"Well are you ready for your first time?"

"I'm not sure to be honest."

"Oh.." Riley said.

"Yup...and we're dating." Maya said.

"You guys have always been dating." Riley said in confusion.

"Remember how he wanted to take things slow to see if I still liked Lucas? Well for about 4 months now he's been referring to me as his girlfriend and he calls me baby and stuff like that."

Riley laughed, "Duh Maya."

"Yup. What about you and Lucas?" She asked.

Riley rolled her eyes, "It was going fine until Annemarie came back and mixed up his feelings."

"Are you serious?" Maya gasped.

"Yup, he's all like that was the love of my life so it's hard to let go, and I'm just confused...He told me he loved me multiple times and he said the only reason why he stays in New York is because of me and that he wants to be with me but as soon as his ex comes back he's confused…"

Maya rolled her eyes too, "He better not be playing with your feelings."

"I hope not."

"But I have something to tell you…" Maya awardkly said.

"What?"

"She's coming over are all. This time to the cabin, and its because Missy and Brandon invited them. I think they're up to something."

Riley groaned and let out a sigh.

"I know." She sighed with her.

"Well. I need to come up with a way to distract Lucas from her. I actually really am into Lucas now and I don't want anyone to ruin that."

"Good! I'm glad for you Riley." Maya smiled.

"Thank you." Riley hugged Maya.

Riley walked away back into the room and Maya headed out to find Josh.

"Hey Babe." She kissed him on the lips.

"Hey." He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in.

"I gotta talk to you about something." He added.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well. Did you know there was a jacuzzi room up there? It's locked, and I asked for the key just for the two of us."

"Ooo that sounds amazing." Maya smiled.

"It does? Then let's go?" He pulled her arm.

"Oh you mean right now?"

"Yeah you still have your swimsuit on under your clothes from the beach and so do I." He walked up the stairs with her.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

What was Joshua Matthews trying to do with me, Maya thought to herself.


	27. Chapter 27: Broken Hearts

**Hey! Welcome back to Chapter 27 of Senior Year. I know you guys wanted more Joshaya. I give a few Joshaya moments in this one but there will be more dont worry! Things happen in this chapter, but don't worry you'll see what happens on the next chapter. Tune in! and don' forget to read my other chapter Chapter 26: Exes that I updated recently. Please review, I want to hear your thoughts and your suggestions. Thank you! Fav, Review, and Follow.**

* * *

 **No One's Pov**

\Josh led Maya up the stairs to the Jacuzzi room. He unlocked the door and walked in only to find Smackle and Farkle naked in the Jacuzzi together making out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Maya yelled turning.

Smackle quickly grabbed a towel to cover her revealed body.

"How'd you guys get a key?"

"The owner gave us one! How'd you get a fucking key?" Josh asked.

"We found it under the couch downstairs."

"Yeah so you guys didn't have permission. Get the hell out."

"No we were here first and as you can see we were in the middle of something."

"You were in the middle of nothing. Riley said Farkle cant fuck so you're wasting your time." Josh laughed.

"Well me and Riley are not the same person and it doesn't matter what she says anymore so you need to leave."

"You guys used my fuckingg decorations?" Josh looked around the room. He had candles and roses set up just for him and Maya.

"Oh I thought the room was just like this, sorry Josh." Farkle said.

Joshua groaned.

"Now can you please leave? We're naked it's kinda awkward when you're in here just watching us." Smackle said.

"Yeah let's just go, I don't want to see anymore body parts." Maya grabbed Josh and slammed the door.

Joshua shook his head as he walked back down the stairs with Maya, "Who would have ever thought they would be the ones having sex? Are they even dating?"

"I'm not sure, but sometimes it was just kinda obvious they were together especially after New Years."

"Man whatever. They just pissed me off." Josh said as he sat down.

Something was bothering Maya. The room was lit with candles and there were red roses? It felt like he was bringing her up there for sex and that made her upset.

"What's wrong? You were really looking forward to the jacuzzi weren't you?"

Maya shook her head, "Were you bringing me up there to do what Smackle and Farkle were doing?" She asked.

"No!" He truthfully said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Maya I am positive. I'm sorry if you felt like it was. We were just barely getting any alone time so I thought it would be nice to relax in a hot pool, and drink a little that's all."

"Really? You weren't trying to do anything sexual with me?"

"No of course not Maya. I would never try to take your virginity on a school field trip in a damn jacuzzi, and I know you're not ready. You didn't even have to tell me that I just knew you werent. I would never force something on you like that."

Maya pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you Josh, you really scared me."

He hugged her back, "Don't worry, I got you."

After that the sun went down and night came. Everyone was sitting in the living room until Missy and Brandon came in with Vanessa's, and Annemarie's friends.

"Oh my god." Zay put his hands in his face.

Riley let out a groan as she saw Annemarie. She looked over at Lucas who was staring right back at her.

"Who's this?" Topanga asked.

"Just my friends. They aren't staying for long. We're just going to go to the campfire in the back."

"Actually we were going to go to the campfire." Maya said.

"Why can't everyone just be back there?" The owner came in and asked, "You guys have been excluding Missy and Brandon in everything so it's okay for them to have friends over too. So you guys will ALL go back to the campfire since this is my cabin anyways."

They all groaned.

"Come on guys! Get up."

They all went to the backyard. Topanga and Corey brought out smores, snacks, and drinks but it was still quiet and there was a lot of tension.

"Come here babe." Josh grabbed Maya's hand sitting her by him.

Smackle and Farkle sat aside them, and then Zay sat down alone. For some reason he was still acting bitchy towards Jade, but she just ignored it and sat close to him too.

"Hey Lucas." Annemarie came face to face to him.

"Hey."

Riley hurried over to Lucas to stop what was happening.

"Do you want to sit with m-"

"Come on Lucas." Riley grabbed Lucas's arm and sat him down right next to Josh and Maya. But that didn't stop Annemarie, she sat on the other side of Lucas and then did a fake smile to Riley and rolled her eyes. She was aware that Riley liked him too, but that wasn't going to stop her. But Riley wasn't playing either. Some girl from Lucas's past wasn't going to ruin her happiness either. She laced fingers with Lucas and smiled at him. He smiled back, but then Annemarie laced her fingers with his other hand and smiled at Riley again which pissed Riley off.

She slapped her hand off Lucas's , "Hands off bitch."

Annemarie stood up and pushed Riley, "Excuse me? How dare you call me a bitch and put your hands on me."

Riley stood up and pushed her back, "He's mine." She said coming face with her, nose to nose and head to head.

"Since when? You can't claim him if you guys aren't dating."

"Well we will be so you need to keep your hands to yourself." Riley told her.

"Well until that day comes then I will do whatever the fuck I want with him."

Maya and Lucas both got up and pulled them apart.

"WE HAVEN'T BEEN OUT HERE FOR MORE THAN 20 MINUTES AND THERE'S ALREADY DRAMA. I LOVE MY LIFE!" Brandon cheered.

"It's not worth it Riley. She's not worth it." Maya pulled Riley away and sat her back down.

"Annemarie come here." Lucas grabbed her hand and disappeared from the campfire.

Riley shook her head in disbelief, "Where is he fucking taking her?"

"I don't know. But don't worry Riley. He loves you. Remember that."

"Wow um okay. I brought beers does anyone want some." Kayleigh said passing out beers. They all opened them and took a sip except for Smackle and Farkle.

"We'll pass."

"Might as well drink one to take the fucking pain away." She took a sip of her first drink and quickly spit it out, "Ew what the fuck." She said as she sat it down.

They shrugged and kept drinking.

"So. Josh and Maya. You're dating. Tell us how you met each other." Dell said.

Josh and Maya looked at each other and laughed.

"It's actually a very complicated story."

"We have time."

"Well. He's Riley's uncle and he would always come over for the holidays for years and I liked him a lot, but he didn't like me back because I was younger than him so I kept getting rejected and rejected-"

"And If I could I would go back in time and say yes instead of rejecting a beautiful girl like you. I was an idiot guys."

"Awww" Maya learned in and kissed him.

"Ew" Missy took a sip of her beer.

"Anyways a few months ago he came and asked me to the ball and ever since we've been dating."

"Oh thats cute."

"Thank you."

"Well your girlfriend is hot as fuck." He added.

"Yes...Yes I know…" Joshua looked at him with a strange look.

"What about you two? How did you guys meet?" Kayleigh asked pointing to Zay and Jade.

Zay shrugged, "Dont really wanna explain it."

Jade looked hurt, "I'll explain it. I like how we met." She then smiled.

Zay groaned.

"Fine I wont." Jade crossed.

"Why are you being so rude to your girlfriend dude lighten up." Josh punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah dude. You haven't been respecting her at all this week."

"Yeah whatever." Zay took another sip of his beer.

"Why are you being like this to me Zay?" Jade asked.

"Okay Jade Im sorry. I'm sorry for being rude to you but if I am going to be honest I need space from you. A break at least." He told her.

"Space from me? Why?"

"I really hope you're not asking me that question. You can't go a second without trying to be with me all of the time and when you do you get all sad and pissed off like I did something to you when I didn't."

"So?"

"SO? I need space." He said getting up and walking away from the group.

She sat there starting to tear up, and quickly ran away so she wouldn't be seen crying.

"I'll go check up on her. Looks like Lucas enjoys having long walks with that bitch." Riley got up looking hurt also.

"Damn...You guys have a lot of problems I see."

"Um I think we're just going to call this a night and go inside as well." Smackle and Farkle quickly fled the awkward scene.

"Yeah us too." Joshua said.

"Come on. You guys are going to miss the party just because of a few fights?"

"Yeah. They're are friends and we're going to be there for them. Goodnight." Maya and Josh went into the house.

"Jesus theres a lot of drama on this trip."

"I know." Maya sighed setting down her stuff.

"Good thing we're not like that."

Maya looked up at Josh, "I hope we're never like that Josh."

"I wouldn't let that happen to us. I care about you way too much to let that happen. I just got you. Why would I let it mess up?"

"I know you wouldn't." She said pulling him in for a kiss.


	28. Chapter 28: Fixed Hearts

**Hi! Welcome back to Chapter 28 of Senior Year! I have updated you with 3 chapters this week. This one, Chapter 27: Broken Hearts, and Chapter 26: Exes, don't forget to read this first before you read this one! Anyways I set up a new timeline for Jade in this one incase you don't understand some stuff she meant. The next chapter is not about Texas anymore, they are back home, and I can't wait for you to read it. There's only about 3 more chapters left until they graduate, keep that in mind! Yes there will be a story about their college life! but meanwhile I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ALL 3 CHAPTERS! I need to hear your opinions and suggestions! Please Review, Fav, And Follow. Thank you!**

* * *

 **No One's Pov**

It was a new morning. Vanessa and Annemarie's were gone, and things had settled down. Hearts were still broken though. Riley was asleep by the time Lucas came back, and Rachel was up crying all night that they had to switch back rooms as before. Girls with girls and boys with boys.

Maya was pissed off about what had happened yesterday. She didn't like what Missy and Brandon were doing to ruin's her friend relationship so she was going to go to talk to them herself. She had Joshua right by her side just in case anything went bad. She stormed into Missy and Brandon's room and crossed her arms.

"Um hello how may we help you?" Brandon asked.

"Fuck off my friends you two. Especially my best friend."

They both laughed, "We're just having a good time what are you talking about?" Missy asked.

"Why the hell would you invite that group back here?" Maya asked.

"Hey! Don't be mad at us you're the one who introduced them to us."

"Yes, I did because I thought they were cool people. I had no idea they were gonna stir up shit and what did I fucking say when I found out they were Zay,s and Lucas's exes?"

"I dont know and I don't care."

"I told them that they couldn't hang out with us because it was going to start stuff but you two invited them anyway and you ruined a bunch of shit."

They both laughed again, "Oh well."

Maya was in disbelief why the hell were they doing this shit? They were grown adults acting like children.

"Why are you doing this?" Josh asked.

"Why are you trying to ruin shit between people? We have literally never did anything to you guys."

"Excuse us? Lucas tried to fucking fight me, and Riley tried to steal her man."

"See that's the thing with you two. You guys are dumb as hell! Lucas tried to fight you because you started shit with him just because he liked Riley and Riley didn't try to "steal your man" Lucas liked her so they were working things out. If someone doesn't like you back, you don't try to ruin their fucking lives. That just makes you salty as hell." Maya told them.

"We really liked them."

"No you didn't! Missy you probably wanted to smash and pass Lucas or you probably just wanted him for his looks or you wanted him to make you popular or something, and Brandon you barely knew Riley but you thought she was cute so you came on strong. Other than that you guys barely talked to them and you haven't talked to them ever since but Lucas and Riley really like each other, they actually fucking know each other and they actually have things in common." Josh said.

Maya nodded, "Yeah like Josh said. You guys barely talk to them and I want you to be completely honest with me. Are you doing all of this because you really like them or are you doing all of this because you want to start drama with them?" Maya asked.

Brandon and Missy both looked at each and then shrugged.

"Exactly! You can't like them because honestly guys you barely know them."

"As well... Looks like you two have gotten to know each other so why don't you be with each other instead?" Josh said.

Brandon and Missy looked at each other and then quickly looked away

"See you two probably already caught feelings while doing all this."

"Whatttt noooo." Brandon said with a high voice.

"A boy like you talking with a high voice? Yeah thats so normal." Josh said.

"We all knew you guys were going to end up together anyway so how about you stop trying to make other people's relationships hell and make yourself happy and worry about your own relationship and try to make something happen for you two." Maya told them.

"Yeah just please leave our friends alone and don't invite that group over anymore please."

"Fine we'll leave you alone."

"Thank you!" Maya cheered.

"Yeah whatever. Now get out before I change my mind." Missy told them.

Josh and Maya quickly exited their room, "Thank the lord." Maya said.

"Honestly. It takes a lot of drama away just from them not messing up stuff anymore."

"Yeah it does!"

"Well our next activity is horseback riding, but I don't think most of them will go. It seems like this trip has been ruined."

"Riley and Lucas are still asleep but Jade and Zay are awake. We should go talk to Zay and bring Jade so we can settle this." Maya said.

Josh went into the boys room and sat down on the bed to talk to Zay while Jade was brung in the room by Maya.

"I don't want to talk to him." Jade said in a sad voice.

"I would either, he's being a dick, but you guys had such a strong relationship and you guys don't want to ruin that so you need to talk it out." Maya said forcing them both to sit down.

"There's nothing to talk about." Zay said. Maya smacked him hard in the back of his head.

"What the hell?!"

"Every time you say some rude shit to her you will get smacked."

"It wasn't even rud-" She smacked him again.

"Yes it was which is why I keep smacking you."

He groaned.

"Now Zay, what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing! I just want a little space from her!"

"You know you can ask for some space without treating her like she's a piece of shit right?" Maya asked.

"I'm sorry I treated you like that Jade. I was just annoyed, but why don't you give me any space?"

"I do! I don't know what you mean."

"Well I can't go anywhere else without you thinking Im cheating on you so I have to bring you to every party. Then my friends have been complaining that since i've been dating you I no longer talk to them because you don't give me any freedom, and then I can't even get away from you when I go home. You legit show up to my doorstep at 12 in the morning saying you miss me and every time you sneak in my bed it gets me in trouble Jade and if anything I should be worried about you. I haven't been to your house before or met your parents. I don't know where you are 24/7."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she started to cry. Maya confronted her and rubbed her back.

"I didn't say anything rude, what wrong."

"Can we talk in private for a moment please?" Jade asked.

"Oh yeah... Sure." Maya and Josh exited the room.

"What's up Jade?" Zay asked.

"Josh. I don't mean to bother you on purpose. I am not ready to tell you everything yet but i'll tell you part of it so you understand. You make me feel special while others make me feel like i'm nothing. You compliment how beautiful I am every day and you tell me you love me. That means a lot to me so I want to be around a person like that. I stay at your house most of the time because of what happens at home. Those are the people that make me feel like I am a nothing. Zay, I don't want to lose you but you have to understand I am not doing this because I'm controlling you I'm doing this because it's just better for me."

Zay's facial expression changed. He never thought about it that way. He just felt as if she was trying to control his whole life.

"Jade why didn't you tell me this sooner."

"Because this is not even the full story and I am just not ready to open up to this situation yet."

"I'm really sorry baby. I never want to make you feel like you're a nothing because you are special."

Zay felt bad as hell. It made him feel like he was a horrible person since he freaked out on her like that instead of actually asking her what's wrong.

"I am a childish idiot. I am really sorry." He leaned in for a big hug.

"It okay. I understand. You felt like I was trying to control your life."

"You're not. I understand now. And you are beautiful and I do love you."

"I love you too."

Jade was so relieved Zay understood her. She had family issues that she didn't want to talk about yet and he respected that. She felt more happy now.

"I love you so so so much." She said again kissing him.

"I love you so so so so much more." He kissed back.

"When we get home, I'll make it up to you I promise."

"I can't wait for that. Shall we tell Josh and Maya we fixed the problem?"

"We shall."

They called Maya and Josh back in and they entered.

"So what happened? Please don't tell me you guys broke up or something because I would hate that." Maya said.

"Nope. We fixed the problem."

"That quick? Are you serious?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, we just had misunderstanding but we are all good now."

"Thank the lord. I am so happy for you guys and I will always support your relationship."

"Thank you guys for this." Zay thanked them.

"Anything for my friends." They both said and walked out of the room.

"We are good people." Josh said happy that Zay and Jade were fixed.

"Yeah we are but what about Riley and Lucas. I have no idea how to fix that because I don't know how Lucas feels about Annemarie."

"Yeah but we have to try,"

"Yeah we do. Annemarie is not going to stand up my best friend like that."

"Yeah we'll see what happens at the Horseback riding activity."

Later that day everyone woke up. Lucas seemed more talkative than he did before but Riley was still grumpy that Lucas left off with Annemarie. Missy and Brandon were not bothering anyone instead they seemed to be hitting it off after the talk they had with Josh and Maya. They rode over to the stable with the horses and they each picked a horse.

"Is anyone experienced with horses?" The owner asked.

"I am! We always rode horses when I lived here. It was my favorite thing to do." Lucas smiled.

"That's good. Maybe you can help others." She said.

"Yeah I would love that."

They each put a helmet on and put a saddle on their horses. With help from a stool they climbed up on their horses getting ready for the ride. Everyone was fine except for Riley which she seemed to be having trouble, and she wasn't getting on the horse.

"What's wrong?" The owner asked.

"I'm scared. I've never ridden a horse before and this one tends to move a lot. Do you have any other still horses?" Riley asked.

"No we don't have any more horses Im sorry, but that's how horses move. It doesn't mean anything bad." She told Riley.

"Does she need help?" Lucas asked getting off his horse and walking over to Riley.

"She's scared to ride the horse." The owner told her.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"He won't help me. He doesn't care about me, he cares about Annemarie."

"Huh?" The owner asked in confusion.

"I got it from here." Lucas said.

"Okay thank you." The owner walked away.

"Here let me help you up," he offered. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the saddle.

Her cheeks went pink, "Thanks." She said.

"Since you're scared, i'll just ride with you." He pushed himself up onto the horse in front her.

"N-no, you don't have to." She stuttered.

"But I want to." He said as he held onto the horse, "put your arms around my waist."

She did as she was told.

"Awww!" She heard Maya.

"We're ready! I'll lead the trail." Lucas said as he forced his horse to start walking. All the other horses started to follow right behind.

"This is dope." Zay said.

"Yeah it is!" Farkle said.

"It's alright I guess. I'm not really scared anymore." She said.

"Yeah because you are with me." Lucas told her.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do I make you feel protected?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad."

She rolled her eyes again. She was still mad at him for saying he didn't know how he felt for Annemarie and then had a walk with her for about 3 hours.

"How are you glad? Wouldn't you rather have Annemarie holding onto your waist instead."

"No." He plainly said.

"Are you sure? You seemed like you did when you took that long walk with her."

"I was talking to her about stuff." He said.

"What kind of stuff?" Riley wondered.

"She asked me if I still wanted to be with her and I told her the truth. At first I was shocked because I would have never thought that I would see her again and you know like I said she really did help me a lot Riley so I was thinking about it."

"But?"

"But I moved on. I wouldn't drop the stuff I have now for something I had in the past, and that's basically what the walk was about. Us talking about it and me letting her down and then she went home and then I took a walk alone to clear my head then I went home."

"Oh... I thought she took you away from me."

"Took me away from you? No one can take me away from you and I'm really sorry if you felt that way."

She smiled at that, "Thank you. I was just starting to feel happy again, and I finally got over the whole Farkle thing so I wouldn't want anything to go wrong with us."

"There's not anything wrong with us, don't worry."

"I'm glad, but you suck! Boys suck in general!"

Lucas laughed, "Why do we suck?" He questioned.

"You guys have us up all night worrying about you and the relationship just to tell us you're sorry in the morning. You could have did that before we were crying. You guys suck!" She playfully hit him and started laughing.


	29. Chapter 29: Acceptance Letters

**Hello! Welcome back to Chapter 29 of Senior Year! I have updated a lot of chapters this weekend lol. Make sure you read Chapter 26: Exes, Chapter 27: Broken Hearts, and Chapter 28: Fixed Hearts before reading this one. We only have 1 or 2 more Chapters left. I haven't decided. Anyways I hope you like this Chapter. Please review I need to hear your thoughts and suggestions. Review, Fav and Follow. Thank you. OK SO UPDATE I FORGOT ALL ABOUT PROM LOLSSSSS SO THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS.**

* * *

 **No One's Pov**

It was April 1st. Graduation Day was in exactly 2 months. June 1st. The gang applied to different colleges at around October, and they've been waiting to hear back from their colleges ever since. But that soon changed when Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar woke up to screaming from Topanga and Cory. The letters came all on the same day.

"YOUR LETTERS CAME, YOUR LETTERS CAME!" Topanga came into Riley's room yelling.

Riley was knocked out.

"Wake up Riley!" She shook Riley awake.

"What do you want mom. It's a saturday I am trying to sleep." Riley groaned and turned to her other side.

"Your University letters came!"

Riley jumped up, "Give me those." She snatched the letters from her mother's hand.

"Go ahead open them!" She told Riley.

"Did Lucas get his?" She asked.

"Yes, Cory is in his room now open it!"

"No I can't. I have to open them with all of my friends."

"Ugh Riley dont leave me in worry like this. I need to know what college you got accepted into right now!"

"And I am sorry Mom but I seriously need to open them with my friends because we all want to go to the same university. We can't split apart." She said picking up her phone and calling Maya first.

Lucas ran into her room, "DON'T OPEN THEM." He yelled.

"IM NOT DONT WORRY." She told him.

"Did you get your letters?" Riley asked Maya over the phone.

"Yeah, but I don't have a high GPA like I am supposed to so it's a possibility most of these letters are going to be rejection letters." Maya told her.

"Maya don't think like that! Just tell the others to come over with their parents so we can open them together."

"Alright. I'll call the others too."

Riley hung up the phone. Soon after that her friends family gathered into her home and crowded into the living room. The gang sat on the couch with their letters while the parents stood up.

"This is going to change our lives forever guys." Riley told them, "Let's open the first one."

Each of them grabbed one letter. They each applied for a couple colleges.

"Parents and Families. We have all agreed that the college we want to go to is NYU. So we each applied for it and that's the only one we actually really care about but we had to apply for other colleges just in case we don't get into that one so our second back up choice is Uiuc."

"Yeah and my baby Josh is there!" Maya exclaimed.

"You guys do know that NYU is hard to get into right?" Cory asked.

"And you do know that we worked hard all 4 years to get into this school right?" Farkle asked.

"I'm not worried about Farkle or Riley, Im not worried about Smackle either Im talking about these party heads."

"We know. I mean I didn't like school but I still got great grades because I knew this day was going to come." Maya told them.

"Yeah are you guys doubting us?" Zay asked.

"No of course not. It's just the acceptance rate is kinda low but I believe in you guys."

"Good, Now we shall each pick up our NYU letters."

They looked for the letter that said New York University on the front.

"Open them!"

They were all quick to open their letters, tearing the envelope apart and unfolding the letter inside. They each took about two or three minutes to read them then they sat their paper down on their lap and started to look at each other.

"So?..." Lucas said.

"So...How'd you guys do." Riley said.

"I don't know how did you do?" Zay asked.

"I don't know. What about you Jade?" She asked.

"I don't know what about you Maya?" Jade asked.

"I don't know what about you Farkle?" Maya then asked Farkle.

"Guys we are all dying to know where our children is going for college please don't play games right now."

None of them said a word.

"Come on babe. Will you tell me? I know you want to go to the same college as your boyfriend." He kissed Maya.

"I'll tell you when they tell me what they got."

"Give me the paper." Katy snatched it out of her hand, "I'm sorry but I can no longer deal with this. I have to know what you got." She read off of the paper.

She smiled at Maya, "You got in! Congrats baby girl I am so proud of you." She gave Maya a big hug.

"See I knew you could do it baby. Congratulations." Josh said kissing her again.

The gang smiled at Maya and then at each other

"Congratulations Maya!" Topanga said.

"See now if Maya got in then you guys most definitely got in."

"I got in!" Jade blurted out, "I couldn't hold it in any longer."

Everyone congratulated Jade on getting in.

"I got in too!" Zay said.

"Me three." Lucas then said.

"Me four." Smackle said.

"Me five." Farkle said.

And Riley finally said, "I also got in." The whole group got into a big group hug and started screaming.

"WE DID IT!" Maya yelled.

"Yeah we did. I am so glad we are all going to the same place guys. I never want to split apart from you guys." Riley said.

"I just met you guys but you guys are the most funniest and caring friends I have ever had, and I am glad I spent these few months with you and I hope there are more to come." Jade told them.

"Awe you guys are so sweet! I love you all." Maya said.

"I love you guys too!" They all said back.

They got out of the group hugs and went to go hug their parents. Josh came up from behind Maya and gave her another hug.

"Looks like we're going to be together this year!" Josh kissed her.

"Yeah but only for one year. Next year you'll be graduating." She said with her puppy eyes.

"That's okay. I'll still see you everyday, but now let's enjoy that you got in. I am really proud of you Maya and I wish you nothing but the best. I will support you in every step of the way."

"Thank you Josh."

"Of course, but I kinda knew you were going to get in so I bought you something." He said getting a box out of his pocket.

"Aww Josh you didn't have to." She said in awe.

"But I did." He said giving her the box.

She opened the box and pulled out a charm bracelet. It had two charms on it. One was a heart, and one was a circle that said congratulations inside of it.

"Everytime we have a special event or if you accomplish something I add a charm onto there."

"Thank you Josh. Its beautiful." She hugged him.

"Anytime."

A lot of things happened at the Texas trip and it made everyone's relationship better. Riley and Lucas got closer. They were in like with each other. Lucas finally got the girl he wanted since the beginning of school and Riley finally was happy again. They weren't dating yet, but it was obvious they wanted to be with each other.

"Looks like we're going to be together after all." Lucas said.

"Looks like it." Riley smiled.

"You do know you are the main reason why I applied to NYU right?"

Riley laughed, "Yes I do. You're so sweet."

"I had to. I'm not letting your cute ass leave me behind."

"I could never leave you behind Lucas. You're a big part of my life now." She told him.

"You're a big part of mine too." He told her, "We have many more moments to make."

"Yeah we do, as friends and as-"

"As what?" He wondered.

"You'll know when that time comes." She smiled.

"I hope that time come soon." He winked.

"You never know."

"I just want to thank you for giving me a chance. I know how hard it was for you to get over your relationship but you still decided to give me a chance."

"And I want to thank you for making me feel protected with you. For making me feel loved, and for making me feel like you wont hurt me. We won't rush things because we don't want anything to go wrong but at the end of the day I know you're going to be mine,"

"And I can't wait till I am yours."

She smiled.

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

She looked shocked, "You wanna kiss me?"

"I do." He told her.

She blushed, "Well Okay sure."

Riley felt Lucas's lips crash against her lips as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried followed his intense kissing pattern.

"Wow…" Riley said as he pulled away, "I thought it was going to be a little peck I wasn't prepared." She laughed.

He laughed with her, "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"That's okay. You kiss really good. Hope we can have more of those." She smirked.

"We most definitely will." He said as he pulled her in for another strong kiss.

Jade and Zay were also good too. They were even stronger than they were before.

"Are you happy that we're going to the same college?" Jade asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Zay said.  
"No matter how many times I annoy you?"

"It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"No matter how lonely I get that I have to knock on your dorm room?" She questioned.

"No doesn't matter to me but we'll see if you can sneak in the boys dorm without actually getting caught." He laughed.

"Okay that's good I hope you don't."

"I won't. Jade I am here whenever you need me. Just call. I will always be by your side now. There's no need to worry."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to feel like I am losing you again. I also just don't want to be annoying you anymore."

"Don't worry you won't. I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing him.

Farkle told his friends that him and Smackle were indeed dating.

"Yeah we know you are, you were caught having sex." Josh said.

"We weren't having sex we were just skinny dipping and we were kissing." Farkle said.

"Mhmmmmm." Maya said.

"For how long have you been dating?" Zay asked.

"Since February."

"Wow Farkle you move on fast." Maya said.

"Maya it's okay. Congratulations on your relationship. It does feel good to be happy again and to move on and as a friend I am happy for you." Riley said.

"Thank you Riley. It means so much. I am happy for you and Lucas too."

"Thank you."

"I am also happy for you two. I know it doesn't seem like it because I will admit I've been rude. But I am happy for you," Smackle added on.

"Thank you so much Smackle."

The acceptance letters brought them all together. Soon they opened their other letters, some of them got rejected and some of them got accepted but they didnt care. They only wanted to go to NYU to be with the people they loved. Their friends.


	30. Chapter 30: Promposal

**Hey Yall! So this is a very short chapter but it's just a chapter to show you guys were things are going. Please go read my other chapters! I've noticed in my views that people have read the latest chapters instead of the chapters before that and thats not good lol! Also please review all of my chapters! It will help a lot. Please and thank you. Review, Fav and Follow**

* * *

 **No One's Pov**

It was May. May was the month where everything started to settle down and wrap up for seniors. They had their final exams ever in high school, and a lot of projects to turn it but they were getting there. Only one month left until graduation which was June 1st and 24 more days until the last day of school which was May 24th, but they also had one more big special event.

Riley, Maya, Jade and Smackle walked through the halls of their high school. It was just another regular day of school they thought until they were approached by a random person.

"Here you go." The stranger handed them roses.

"What's this?" Maya asked.

"Follow the path." The stranger said pointing down the hallway. They looked down the hallway as they saw more people waiting for them with roses.

"Why is something always happening to us when we get to school. Why can't things just be normal." Smackle said.

"I love roses you guys!" Jade cheered.

They walked down the hall to the next person who handed them each one rose, "Follow the path." Another stranger pointed down the hallway.

"Ugh can someone tell us what's going on?" Riley looked around.

"Follow the path!" Another girl said.

They continued to walk down the hallway. They were approached by another person with roses, and another and another.

"Okay I am tired of collecting roses. What is this for?" Maya said starting to get annoyed.

"Follow the path. You have one more rose to collect and then your surprise awaits." The stranger said.

They rushed down the hall trying to hurry up and collect the rose. Right behind the stranger who was giving them the rose was Zay, Josh, Lucas, and Farkle holding signs.

"Jade up first." Zay said. Jade walked up to Zay.

"What are you wearing?" She laughed looking him up and down. He was wearing a superman costume.

"Prom will be super, you just need a superman to go with." He read out the sign.

And then he opened up his cape that read out "Prom?".

"Will you go to prom with me Jade?"

"Yes." She smiled and then kissed him.

The others clapped, "Smackle up next." Smackle walked up to Farkle.

"I love Pizza." Smackle said as she looked at Farkle who was holding a pepperoni pizza.

"I know this is cheesy but will you go to prom with me?" He asked handing her the pizza.

"Yes that is cheesy." Zay said.

"Shut up!" Farkle told him.

"Of course!" She said as she took the pizza and kissed him, "and It's not cheesy Zay I think it's romantic."

"Maya up next."

"Before you ask me, are you sure you can go to the prom since you don't go to this school anymore?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I asked the principal." Josh said.

"But I'm supposed to ask you since it's my prom." She said.

"Let's be honest Maya. Its your prom but you really wanted to be asked didnt you?" He said.

"You know me so well." She said.

"Yes I do."

"Oh okay! Continue." She smiled.

Josh's sign was big. His sign was made out of card box but painted and shaped to look like a makeup palette.

"Can I be the highlight to your prom?" He asked getting out a makeup bag.

"Awww Yes!" She accepted the makeup and then kissed him.

"Last but not least, Riley." Lucas said. Riley went up to Lucas.

Lucas was wearing a crown. He put a sparky diamond tiara on her head.

"Jesus this is beautiful." She said looking at the tiara.

"Every prince needs his princess. Will you be mine at the prom?" Lucas asked.

"Of course Lucas." She leaned in to kiss him.

They all clapped and so did everyone behind them. The hallways were filled with people staring at them.

"This is so cute." One of the girls in the crowd said.

"You guys did all of this for us?" Maya asked.

"Of course we did. You guys mean a lot to us."

"Yup. We'll be the hottest couples at prom."

After that they all went to class to spread the news to Mr. Matthews and when they got home they told their parents. It was time for them to start planning.


	31. Chapter 31: Prom Part 1

**_Hey Guys! I know its been a while since my computer broke. I didnt get a new one yet but I've been really missing writing to you guys and Im already ready to write the sequel so I just have to make something happened. I typed this up with my phone so if there is mistakes please excuse them. It's kind of hard typing a big story on here. I really hoped you liked this chapter. There's a part two next and then the final chapter graduation. Those chapters might be short since Ive never really experienced graduation or prom so i dont really know what it's like especially since im not a detailed person but anyways Review, Fav and Follow. Thank you so much._**

* * *

Topanga cried as she saw Riley pull out her prom dress. Riley shook her head and laid the dress on her bed.

"Mom stop" she laughed.

"I can't believe my daughter is going to prom. Do you know how exciting that is."

"I'm excited too. I can't believe this is actually happening today but I got everything I need and I'm going to look perfect." she said.

"Yes you are I know you are. I want to be a part of this experience. Do you need help with anything?" Topanga asked.

"Mom you already are part of this experience. You brought me this beautiful dress. I have my own personal hair and makeup artist. You did a lot for me and I am thankful for that."

"Of course baby." Topanga said as she hugged her daughter. Riley hugged back.

"well Maya, Jade and Isadora are on their way to get ready with me and so are the boys for Lucas and everybody's parents so we must get ready." Riley told her.

"Alright. I'll be in living room setting up drinks for anyone just in case someone needs a refreshment."

"Also check up on Lucas I don't want dad to be freaking him out or anything about going to prom with me." Riley laughed.

"Of course my dear Also if you ask me Lucas tuxedo looks very handsome."

"I bet."

"I'll be right back."

Riley nodded as Topanga walked out. She was so excited and shook at the same time. She had always dreamed about this moment but she always imagined it with a Farkle but she's not going with Farkle anymore she's going with Lucas and she was happy she was going with Lucas. It also hit her that this may be the last time she actually sees all of the seniors. Everybody will be going their own way but at least she was going the same way with her best friends and she also couldn't be happier for that.

A few minutes past and parents started to crowd her living room. Josh Farkle and Zay went into Lucas's room and Maya Smackle and Jade went into Riley's room.

It was 5pm and the prom started at 7. The girls had Riley's personal hair stylist and makeup artist to do their makeup and hair.

"Guys I'm so excited. I can't believe we're going to prom and I can't believe that I'm going with Joshua Matthews. 3 years ago when I was a freshman and when Joshua's prom had happened I was so upset that he didn't ask me to be his prom date. I knew the policy after school was that you could invite anyone from a different grade to the prom as well and he didn't invite me and now we're here and I'm going with him. It means so much to me. A lot of things have changed." Maya told them.

"That's amazing Maya. I'm happy for you." Jade said.

"I'm happy for you too. I know how much you liked Josh and now you have him." Riley told her.

"So am I!" Smackle said.

"Thank you guys so much. I'm glad ALL of us is going with people we really like." Maya said.

"So am I." Jade replied.

After talking the Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist showed up at the house and Riley escorted them into her room. They didn't have enough time so they started to get ready right away.

"What kind of look do you ladies want?"

"I want a natural look but with a sparkly eye." Riley told her.

"I want the same thing Riley wants just something more bold since my skin tone is darker than hers."

"Same thing they want." Maya told her.

"Well I want something different. I want blue eyeshadow, with a cat eye, long eyelashes, and dark red lipstick." Smackle told them.

"Damn Smackle go all out." Maya laughed.

"Mhm. Trying to impress."

The lady each did their makeup until she was finally done. It took about an hour to do all of them.

"Do you guys want to see your makeup yet?" She asked.

"No we want to see it when we're done with everything." Riley told her.

"Alright, time for the hair."

"I want kinky hair." Maya said.

"I want straight hair." Smackle said.

"Me and Jade want curly hair." Riley told the lady.

The lady started to do their hair and she was finished it was 7. Their hair and makeup was done and now it was time to put on their dresses and get ready. They went into their closet and got their dresses off of the hanger and they started to get dressed. Jade went for a yellow ball gown since yellow looked gorgeous with her skin tone. It was an off the shoulder long gold satin dress and she weared shimmery heels with it. Smackle went for a blue dress with matched her eyeshadow and it was also her favorite color. She weared the necklace that Farkle gave her. She weared a A-line V-neck backless floor-length navy blue prom dress with sequins. She weared shimmery jewel heels also. Maya weared a bright red prom dress with floral sheer designs all over it. It was strapless and it had a long dress train in the back. She weared black heels with it. And last but not least Riley. She weared a white lace ball gown prom dress with sheer top with white heels. She also weared the same necklace Smackle was wearing that Lucas gave her since it went well with the white. She paired it with some earrings.

"Woah." They all looked in the mirror.

They were shocked with the results. They have never dressed up this nice before.

"People call me a princess and now I actually feel like one. I love this." Riley spinned around in her ball gown dress.

"You're forgetting something." Maya said. She went into Riley's closet and got the Tiara Lucas gave her when he did his promposal.

"I forgot about this!" Riley said.

"Now you really look like a princess." Maya smiled.

"Aww Maya." She hugged Maya, "We all look like princesses."

"I look beautiful and I barely feel beautiful." Smackle said.

"Smackle you are always beautiful." Riley said putting her hand on Smackle shoulder.

"Thank you Riley. It means a lot."

"And Jade. The yellow looks absolutely stunning on you. I'm in love." Maya said.

"Yeah it does." Riley agreed.

"Thank you guys." She said bringing them all into a group hug.

"Well you guys are you ready?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

They walked outside of Riley's bedroom into the living room where all the parents were. The boys were sitting on the couch. Of course they were ready all they had to do was put on their suits. As soon as they came out the room went quiet and everyone looked at them. Gasp and awwws filled the room as parents saw their daughters.

"MAYA BABY. LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER." Katy yelled and started crying.

"Oh God Mom." Maya laughed walking up to her mother and hugged her.

"Wowww." Cory complimented Riley, "My daughter is a real life princess." He smiled.

"She is a princess." Topanga cried out.

Smackles mom was shedding tears, "Oh my god Smackle! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You look so beautiful."

"Jade you look gorgeous as usual." Her parents told her.

After all the parents gushing over their daughters, they boys stood up. They all looked stunned.

"DAMN!" Zay yelled with his mouth wide open.

Jade laughed, "Stopppp." She blushed.

"SEE HER RIGHT HERE. THAT'S MY GIRL. ALL MINE." He yelled across the room.

Jade shook her head in embarrassment and smiled.

"You look so beautiful, Maya." Josh said as her moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"I'll have to take your word for it." She smirked as she felt confident with herself.

"I didn't know you were going to hit me with your beauty that hard." He smiled looking at how gorgeous she looked.

"You actually look really handsome. I don't know how I'm going to stop kissing you tonight." She leaned in.

"You don't have to. I'll enjoy it." He kissed her back.

"Wow Nerd. You really know how to impress don't you." Farkle joked with Smackle.

"I see you do too. You look very handsome tonight babe.",

"You looked incredible."

Smackle smiled at him.

Lucas walked up to Riley and put his hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"Princess dancing sunshine."

She laughed, "Yes?"

"Now I see why it begins with a princess." He said.

"Breathtaking honestly." He added looked her up and down.

She blushed.

"I mean seriously. I've never seen a more beautiful girl."

"Thank you Lucas. You look very handsome tonight. Handsome enough to be my prince." She complimented him back.

"Thank you. I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful amazing girl as my prom date so thank you for saying yes to me."

"Of course I said yes to you."

Lucas smiled.

"Okay enough with all the flirting. You guys are going to be late. Let's take pictures." Topanga said pulling out her camera.

They all lined up together and posed. After like 500 exhausting pictures their limo finally arrived outside.

"I guess it's time to go guys." They said heading for the door. They waved their parents goodbye and got into their limo.


	32. Chapter 32: Prom Part 2

_**Hi Guys! Welcome back to Chapter 32 of Senior Year! This chapter may not be as good as you expected it to be since I am not very experienced with proms and I am not sure what really goes on and since I am not a detailed writer lol so I apalogize for that. Also I typed this up on my phone since my computer is still broke so excuse any mistakes! Thank you. There is only one more chapter left which is the Graduation Chapter. I am not experienced with High School Graduations either since I didn't graduate yet so I will try to make something happen LOL! Anyways thank you so much for reading. It will mean a lot if you could PLEASE review. Review, Fav and Follow. Thank you.**_

* * *

They walked into their school and entered their gym for their prom.

"Woahhh." Riley said as she looked around the gym.

Their prom was based off the movie Frozen.

"Why the hell is our prom based off a kids movie."

"It doesn't matter if it's a kids movie. This place looks amazing. Look at the blue lights and the fake ice floors. It actually looks like a winter wonderland." Maya smiled while looking around.

"Alright Alright fine. It is kinda unique." He said.

"Yeah it's beautiful." Jade said.

They walked around exploring the theme while greeting their friends.

"Hi Grayson!" Riley greeted.

"Sup Riley. You look good."

"Thanks so do you!"

Grayson was a tall athlete. He was the captain of the football team and he wore a grey tuxedo with a blue tie.

They said their goodbyes and continued to explore.

"When are they going to announce prom queen and king?" Jade asked.

Riley, and Jade were prom queen nominees. Lucas and Zay were prom king nominees. Maya didn't want to apply for Queen since Josh couldn't apply for King since he didn't go here and Prom Queen and King wasn't something Farkle and Smackle wanted to do. Only one of the couple's could win or they may lose to the other 3 couples.

"I'm pretty sure they are soon. We came a little late." Riley said.

"You guys both deserve it." Maya said.

"Especially Riley." Jade said.

"No Jade especially you." Riley said.

They both wanted to win but they weren't going to let this affect anything.

"Well what should we do guys?" Smackle asked.

"Get on the dance floor and party with our friends."

"Yeahh but I want a drink." Maya

said.

"Yeah me too." Zay said.

"The teachers definitely didn't organize alcohol." Riley said.

"Yeahhhh sure but the students did." Jade said, "Follow me."

The group followed Jade over to a group of boys who had a stash of liquor hiding under the table behind them.

"Hey Paul, can you hook us up?" Jade asked.

"Anything for you and your friends." He said going under the table, and after pouring them into a cup.

Everyone took one except Riley.

"Oh no I'm good!" Riley pushed the drink away.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I have never had liquor before."

"Well this is a special night. Maybe you should try just one drink."

Riley had to admit she had always wanted to try it out, she just never took a shot because she thought it was a bad idea.

"Fine. Just one!" She said grabbing the drink, "and only because it's prom, after that there's no more drinking for me." She looked at her friends.

They nodded and watched her take her first shot.

"WOOOO!" They cheered as they watched her.

Disgust came across her face.

"What the fuck!" She said wiping her mouth, "It literally takes like medication rubbing alcohol."

The group laughed.

"Yeah but it makes you feel good inside." Zay winked.

"Alright no more for me. Let's go shake our butts on the dance floor."

"Sounds about right." Jade said grooving to the middle of the room. Their prom was packed and everyone was in their formal gowns.

"We have a song request." The DJ announced through the speaker phone, "Back that Azz Up by Jermaine Patterson."

"OH HELL YES!" One of the jocks said grabbing their girl.

The music played.

"OHHHH shitttt." Zay stared Jade up and down as she started grinding on him. He took her waist in her hands and started to grind in her rhythm.

"What the?!" Riley said as she looked around the room to see the other couples doing the same thing.

"This my song!" Maya said as she went up to Josh doing it as well.

"Maya!" Riley yelled.

"What?!' Maya laughed, "That's what you're supposed to do when this song comes on."

Riley shook her head and turned around to Lucas who was staring back at her.

"Um I can't do that. My dress is too puffy." She made up an excuse.

"Sureeee that's the reason why." He laughed, "Don't worry Riley. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I want to do what you want to do." He told her.

She smiled at him, "Well I wanna have the spotlight slow dance with you if we win Prom King and Queen. Hopefully but even if we don't win we can have our own slow dance."

"That sounds amazing both ways."

Finally after a while the music went off and the teacher walked up on stage.

"Hello Everyone! Welcome to John Quincy Adams High School Prom." One of the teachers announced on stage. Everyone gave their attention to her.

"Are you guys having fun?"

"YEEEAHHHHH!" Everyone cheered.

"Well, do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked yelling.

"It's time to announce the prom queen and king!" She applauded.

Everyone cheered once again.

"All the nominees please come on stage." She said.

Lucas took Riley's hand as they walked up on the stage and Jade did the same with Zay. Riley was nervous. They were competing against three other very popular couples. Zay and Jade. Even though they were her best friends they were still very popular. Every popular boy knew Zay because of how fun and crazy he was and every popular girl knew Jade because of how Rich and Pretty she was. Same for Brandon and Missy. Everyone loved Brandon's leather jacket look and then Missy. Missy was probably the most popular girl in school. Every boy drooled over her. And then last Zane and Gabriella. Zane was on the football team and basketball team and Gabriella competed in dance competitions which made her very well known. Also Lucas. As soon as Lucas came to the school everyone liked him so even if Lucas won by himself didn't mean she won as well.

"All the votes are in…" Another teacher said bringing out a cart with a Crown and Tiara. Also with two envelopes.

"Let's start with the Prom King." The teacher said picking up the envelope.

"And the Prom King is…" The announcer took a breath before saying.

Everyone looked at the nominees with a serious and determined look.

"Lucas Friar!"

Lucas smiled and let out a deep breathe.

"Congratulations Lucas!" Riley applauded. The teacher put the crown on his head.

"Thank you very much." He smiled as he went back to stand next to Riley.

"Bullshit!" Brandon said.

"Exactly. Are you sure his little weird smart friends didn't hack into the computer and rig the votes?" Missy said talking about Farkle and Smackle.

"Hey Hey Hey! None of that or I will have to kick you out of the gym!" The teacher told them.

They shut up and rolled their eyes.

"Congrats man!" Zay fists bump him from up on the stage. Even though he didn't win he was happy for his best friend.

"Congratulations Lucas Friar. Now the prom queen." The teacher's said grabbing the last envelope, "and the prom queen is…"

Riley squeezed Lucas hand.

"You got this no doubt about it. Watch you're about to go from a princess to a queen." Lucas whispered in her ear.

"Riley Matthews!"

Riley's mouth dropped wide open.

"Told you so." Lucas smiled, "Now go up there and get your crown."

Riley walked up to the teacher.

"Congratulations Riley!" The teacher said picking up the crown.

"Oh wait!" She said while taking the crown Lucas gave her and handing it to him.

The teacher put it on her head. They both each were given a sash. One said Prom King and the other said Prom Queen.

"THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Maya yelled from off the stage.

"Make room for them everyone. It's time for the dance!" The teacher announced. Riley and Lucas followed the teacher into the middle of the dance floor as all the students made a circle to watch them.

"Uhhh. They have to watch us?" Riley awkwardly asked.

Lucas laughed, "Yeah I think it would be a little awkward for us."

"Oh alright then. Everyone dance with your partners!"

Everyone stopped watching them and went to their partners for the next song. A slow song came on and everyone started to dance including Riley and Lucas.

"This is how I like it." Riley smiled. Lucas wrapped his hands around her waist as she had her hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Yeah me too." He smiled.

"You know Lucas. We told each other we liked each other I don't know about a month ago? And we aren't even dating yet because we decided to take things slow but I feel like I've been dating you for so long. Like you know me and you know the type of things I like and that I enjoy."

"Guess we were made for each other."

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Everyone looks so happy tonight." He told her.

"I'm glad. For once we can be happy with what we have with no confusion." She told him, "But I am really happy with Maya and Josh." She said as she looked over to them.

"I can stay like this forever." Josh said swaying back and forth with Maya.

Maya rested her head on Josh's shoulder while dancing with him before they were interrupted.

"Joshua Matthews." A teacher walked up to them.

Josh put on a fake smile, "Mr. Coleman."

"What are you doing here today? Didn't you graduate three years ago."

"Yeah I did. But I am here with my girlfriend."

The teacher laughed as he looked at Maya, "Is this your boyfriend young lady?" He asked.

Maya nodded.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Okay that's enough ." Josh said getting annoyed.

"For months. Why are you asking? What's the problem?" Maya wondered.

"I was just wondering if you knew what you were getting yourself into with this boy. He's no good."

"You don't know anything about me." Josh said getting offended.

"You hanging out with younger confused girls on prom night. What are you going to do after huh? Take her to a hotel."

"Josh is not like that. I think you must've mistaken him for someone else." Maya defended Josh.

"Yeah. How about you leave me alone before I tell how you're harassing your students. This is not a random confused young girl. She is my girlfriend and I love her."

Maya's eyes widened as she looked at Josh.

"Yeah whatever. Just watch out for him young girl." With that he walked away.

Josh shook his head in disbelief, "Sorry about that. I used to date his daughter, and he kinda walked in on us being a little sexual and he never thought his daughter would be having sex so he said I was using her or something." Josh tried to explain the story to Maya.

"Josh I don't care about that. I am not going to let some old man tell me some false information."

"You believe me?" He asked.

"Yes I do." She said.

"Good." He smiled.

"But….You kind of said something that I have never heard you say before…"

"What?"

"You know…" She blushed as she playfully poked him, "Those three words…"

"Was it too soon?" He asked.

"No No No. I just didn't know you did."

"Well I do. I love you Maya."

Maya smiled as she looked into Josh's eyes, "I love you too Josh." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

After that everyone danced for a while until the prom was over. Everyone went home and Maya spent the night over Riley.

"How was your night?" Riley asked.

"Romantic." Maya replied.

"Same dude. Same." Riley laughed.

"I know the others are really having a romantic night." Maya laughed.

"Yeah. Why would they book a hotel room anyways?" Riley asked.

"Oh you poor sweet innocent mind." Maya shook her head.

Riley laughed, "I know what they're going to do there Maya. I'm talking about Smackle and Farkle. It's expected from Zay and Jade but not them." She said.

"I'm not sure. Guess they've changed."

"I guess so."

"So guess what." Maya said.

"What?" Riley wondered.

"Josh told me he loved me." She told Riley.

Riley's eyes widened, "Really? I'm so happy for you Maya."

"Thank you. I'm happy for your happiness too."

"And I hope it stays like this."

" Me too! I can't go through anymore drama with this group." Maya laughed.

Riley laughed with her, "Well Maya this was our last day of school. The only time we go back is for Graduation."

"Which is in three days. You ready?" She asked.

"As long as you're by my side."

"Always and forever." Maya smiled.


	33. Chapter 33: Graduation

_**Hello Guys! Welcome to the Final Chapter of Senior Year. Like I usually say I don't have a computer so I typed this on my phone so if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please excuse them. Also like I said I have never experienced a high school graduation so I have no idea how they are so if this Graduation seems a little off or wrong then 'm sorry LOL. I just want to say thank you so much if you're reading this right now. You never stopped reading this book even though I have made ton of mistakes. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and the reads. And if anyone is asking YES THERE WILL BE A SECOND BOOK A SEQUEL. The sequel will be based off when they are in college I still have to plan it though but I am so excited you guys! It will come very soon I promise lol. Anyways please review this chapter I really want to hear your thoughts on this whole book and this chapter and I also want your ideas for what I should put in the sequel so if you have any requests please message me or just review. Thank you so much for reading everyone and I can't wait until you read the sequel. Review, Fav, and Follow. I forgot to say that I got Riley's Graduation speech of some website LMAO so if you're the owner of that website I give you credit even though there's like a 0% chance a person with a website company would be reading my story.**_

* * *

Riley woke up to all her friends surrounding her around her bed.

"Wakey Wakey." Zay shook her as he tried to wake her up.

"We're graduating in three hours just in case you forgot!" Maya, her best friend told her.

Riley opened her eyes and flew up from her sheets, "Holy Shit." She yawned while trying to wake up.

"Well. We're going to go back into Lucas room and get ready." Farkle said while heading out the room.

"Come on girly." Smackle said pulling Riley off her bed, "We gotta get ready for Graduation." She said.

"Right." Riley said with a soft voice. Riley got up and pulled out her Graduation dress just like the other girls had did. Nothing too formal, just casual. She weared a red dress with some heels, Jade weared a purple dress, Maya weared a pink dress, and Smackle weared a blue dress.

"Are you guys nervous?" Maya asked as she picked up the curling iron to curl her blonde hair.

"Nervous for what? It's just listening to some speeches, walking across the stage to accept our diploma and then we're done." Jade said.

"I know but the fact that we're actually out of the school makes me nervous or something." Riley said.

She couldn't believe she was done with high school. She couldn't believe that in just three more months she would be a Freshman in College!

"Don't be nervous. This summer we can go on some cruise and trips and then once we start college we can have fun atl as much frat parties as we want."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Riley said putting on her eyeliner, and fixing her hair.

"Alright done. Not too much and not too little." Maya said looking in the mirror, "Now I just gotta put on this cap and gown."

Their gap and gown was white.

"Well that was quick." They said as they all put on their cap and gown.

"Yeah it was. We have to be there before the family gets there so are you guys ready to go?" Jade asked.

They nodded and walked into the living room to find the boys.

"Can you believe this? We're graduating. Never thought I would make it this far." Zay said.

"I didn't either honestly. I couldn't care less about school." Maya groaned.

"Well now it's all over." Jade said.

"Not really. I enjoy class but in three more months you guys will have more classes. It's just less classes than high school." Smackle told them.

Maya rolled her eyes, "I just care about the frat parties."

"Well Maya. College depends on your future so you have to care about other things too." Topanga said walking into the room, "But enough of college. You guys aren't there yet. I can't believe my baby is graduating." She said as she pinched Riley's cheeks.

Riley smiled, "Mom don't start crying. You did this a few days ago when I went to prom." She said.

"I can't help it baby. I am so proud of you." She said.

"So am I." Cory said, "I just don't show it as much as your mother." He laughed.

"Well guys. We have to be there now. We'll see you in a few okay?" Riley told them.

"Okay. I love you." Topanga told her, "And by the way you guys. You all look great."

"Thank you." They all said as they thanked Riley's mom and headed out to their school.

When they arrived everyone in cap and gowns started to head through the east hallway which was where the door was when students walked out into the auditorium. Each of the students were lined up in alphabetical order waiting for the Graduation to start.

"We have to wait in this long ass line for this long?" Zay asked.

"Yeah and we can't be together because we don't have the same last name." Riley said.

"Yeah Zay. You're the first out of us since your last name starts with a B. You have to go line up."

"I don't think everyone is here yet."

Each of them had to line up along with their class in the exact order they rehearsed. That order will be when they walk out and also when their names are announced while walking across the stage so they couldn't mess up.

"Well everyone will need to help each other line up in the correct order so go over there." Riley said trying to make sure this was successful.

"Right. Well see guys when you're it's over. When you walk across the stage I'll scream for you." He told them.

"We'll do the same!"

They smiled and waved him goodbye.

Soon the school was packed with the students family. All graduates showed and everyone was in line. The gang was split apart since they didn't have the same last name but they would soon see each other since the graduation was about to start. The line started to move which meant it had started and students have entered the auditorium.

"Oh crap." Riley nervously said to herself.

Soon it was her turn to walk in. There were cameras recording her as she walked down right behind all the students whose names start with an M. They walked down the row until they got to the chairs for the students which were seated right in front of the stage. Soon then after all the students were seated.

"Hello Graduates of 2018." The principal greeted them, "And welcome families. I'm sure your student(s) are very grateful you could make it. Now. Shall we start?" She said sorting out her papers.

"I'm going to be honest. The class of 2018 has been a wild one." She spoke from the microphone.

"HELL YEAH!" Zay screamed. The students and the crowd laughed.

"Yeah thank you for giving us an example Zay."

"And it's also one of my favorites. The growth I've seen throughout this class is tremendous. And I'm not talking about from being a freshman to being a senior no, I'm talking about from their first day of Senior year to their last day of Senior Year. This class is incredibly strong and even though you think I know nothing I really do. You all have potential and I am glad you made it this far." She smiled, "Congratulations to the class of 2018."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now. We have a few students that want to give a few speeches before we start passing out the diplomas. Please welcome to the stage, Riley Matthews." She applauded and so did everyone else. Riley was really happy to present a speech at her graduation so she tried very hard on this speech.

"Hey everyone." She nervously said as she adjusted the mic.

"Hey BFF!" Maya screamed.

"We arrived here four short years ago and now it's already time to leave. How did time go by so fast? It seems like only yesterday we were small skinny little freshman fighting with the locks on our lockers, trying to figure out where the next class was and looking generously clueless to the upperclassmen. Now we are the upperclassmen, the seniors we stand here ready to graduate and move forward in the world. Yet at this sad moment we can't help looking back. How did we survive high school? In the beginning we measured the class periods and counting down the days to freedom then we went to being sophomores who thought we had figured it all out. Then to Juniors we were confident that we were ready to take on the seniors and we couldn't wait to rule the school. Now here we stand and there isn't any rules. Our rule is over and it's up to the next class to step into our shoes and take over, and I know they'll love the experience. I most definitely did. Everyone in this class has been nothing but nice to me. I've met a bunch of people who inspired me to be who I am today. So I want to congratulate you all. You all deserve it. Thank you." She ended the speech and walked off the stage. The students started to yell and cheer for her and so did the parents and family in the crowd.

"Thank you Riley. That was such a beautiful speech." She smiled and clapped. Riley took a bow and went back to her seat.

"Alright now. Everyone's favorite part." The teacher announced as different staff members walked up to the stage and form a line in front of a bin with the students diplomas.

"We will start calling the students name to receive their diplomas in alphabetical order by last name."

"Zane Abraham." She called out his name. His parents and his friends yelled and called as he walked down the stage to receive his diploma, but then he suddenly fell.

"Ashley Adeline." She continued to call names since she couldn't stop and had to keep the process going.

"How the hell did a boy fall? He didn't even have heels on." Maya thought to herself.

"That better not be me because I have really tall heels." Riley also thought to herself.

Sooner or later they got to Zays name.

"Zay Babineaux."

Zay did a pimp walk across the stage.

"Oh God." Jade said to herself but still applauded along with the others.

He received his diploma and then shook the staffs hands before going off.

Soon came the F's.

"Lucas Friar!"

Lucas walked across the stage normal at first but then did a little spin at the end to receive his diploma.

"Go Lucas!" Riley yelled.

"Yes Dude!" Zay yelled.

They then go to the H's.

"Maya Hart!"

Maya did a little sexy walk across the stage to receive her diploma.

"That's my baby!" Josh yelled from the crowd.

"Yayyy!" Riley clapped for her best friend.

They soon got to the J's.

"Jade Johnson!"

You already know Jade had to walk across the stage like she was some queen with her hands on her hips.

"Go Baby!" Zay yelled from the crowd.

They got to the M's.

"Farkle Minkus!"

Farkle didn't do anything but simply walk across the stage to receive his diploma.

His family and the Gang cheered for him.

"Riley Matthews!"

Riley also simply walked across the stage. She wanted to be serious and didn't want to mess this up.

"Yeahhh!" Lucas yelled.

"Go best friend!" Maya yelled.

Soon came the last person in their group. All the way to the S.

"Isadora Smackle!"

Isadora just simply walked across the stage and did some awkward pose at the end.

Farkle laughed, "You go my weird darling." He applauded.

After a long period of calling names they were all done.

"Let's give it up one more time for the class of 2018." The principal clapped. The crowd went wild with yelling and applauding and so did the students. They then threw their caps in the air and ran out of the auditorium.

"We did it!" Maya ran to Riley and hugged her.

"I know!" Riley hugged her back tightly, "I can't believe it."

"I can. Let's get out of this dump." She laughed.

"I am no longer a senior oh my God." Jade came over and joined the hug.

"Found you guys." Zay said walking over, "After we leave this building it's officially summer. What do you guys say? Wanna go to some sort of party."

"Oh my God guys that would be so fun. We have to celebrate our night in some fun ass way."

"Guys our family members came so far to see us Graduate don't you think we should go home to a family dinner and maybe party tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"If you mean tomorrow which is 12 am at midnight then sure." Zay smiled.

"You're crazy." Maya laughed.

It started to get a little crowded inside so they went outside to find their parents.

"After we step out of this building you know we're probably never coming back?" Riley asked.

"WE KNOW!" Maya, Jade, and Zay all said as they ran out the building.

"Wow." Riley laughed and shook her head, "Goodbye school. Thank you for guiding me to the life I have now." She said as she walked out to meet up with her family.

"Congratulations Niece." Josh said as he hugged her.

"Thank you. Aww did you bring me flowers?" She asked.

"Uhhh."

"They're for Maya aren't they?" She laughed.

"Really?" Maya blushed.

"Of course." He kissed her and handed her the flowers, "Congratulations Beautiful."

Riley walked off to let them have their alone time.

"RILEYYYY." Her mom came crying and pulling her into a big hug. The hug got even bigger when her grandparents and dad joined.

"Hey Grandma. Hey Grandpa."

"Hey sweetheart. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Topanga pinched her cheeks, "I can't believe this."

"Our baby is growing up." Cory said.

"It's just high school." She said.

"Well you can think whatever you want. But you had excellent grades in this high school which got you into a great college and I am proud of you." Her grandmother said.

"Thank you Grandma." She smiled, "Thank you all. I love you so much."

"Hey Riley." Her dad said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I think Lucas needs you right now." Cory pointed to him.

Lucas was sitting on a car looking down.

"What happened to him?"

"Nothing. We congratulated him and told him we were extremely proud of him also but I don't think it feels the same coming from us than from his real family. He has no one here for him."

Riley frowned, she had forgotten about his family issues. She walked over to him.

"Too sad to leave?" She joked.

He laughed, "Nah. Just kinda wish my mom and my little sister were here watching, you know? You guys mean so much to me it's just I don't know."

"You miss the people you grew up with Lucas. I understand." She laced his fingers with his.

"You always do." He smiled as he laced his fingers back.

"Well at least I have you. You make me feel special."

"You are special."

"Just make sure you don't leave me like they did okay?"

"Of course not. We will always be here. My mom and my dad. Josh, Maya, Zay, Farkle, Jade, and Smackle. Always. Especially me."

"Promise?"

"I promise Lucas."

He smiled.

"Well. This is it. Let's go home and have a big dinner then sneak out to go to that party Zay was talking about."

"Sounds like a good plan." Lucas laughed.

"Come on." Riley jumped down from the car with him walking to their family and friends hand in hand. That night the group did exactly what was said. They went home to celebrate with their families and then when midnight hit they snuck out to the party all the graduates were going to. And that was the start of their summer and a new adventure to their lives.


	34. Sequel

I'm going to post this again just in case some people didn't know but I have started the sequel to this story. It is called "College Bound" and I have already uploaded the first chapter and I am about to upload the second chapter so it should be at the top above this story. So if you were a fan of this story go read it! Thank you


End file.
